I'm pregnant, so what?
by deadrea94
Summary: Pensé que sería fácil ser madre. Pensé que esto sería normal, pero lastimosamente la realidad es otra y se siente como una bofetada en toda tu cara, "debo solucionar y sacar las patas del barro". 16 /LEMON/Palabras fuertes/
1. ¡Conciencia Muerta!

**Es digamos una historia que se me vino a la mente. Además como en el colegio hay 3 embarazadas en mi salón de clases. Y mi tía también. Así que se me vino a la mente. (LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 1: ¡Conciencia Muerta!**

En una fiesta, estaba súper divertida, una chica de 15 años, de cabellos rubios bailaba y se movía de un lado a otro, sus bellos ojos azules estaba apagados y lejos de la realidad, estaba demasiado borracha, pero todos sus amigos y compañeros que estaban ahí, se divertían con ella, al ver como se comportaba como una perfecta payasa y de las bobadas que decía.

Esa chica era nada más y menos que Helga G. Pataki. Era ya una mujer hermosa, cabellos suelto decorado con su típico listón rosa, ojos perfectos y dos perfectas cejas que le hacían formar un rostro bello. Su cuerpo cambio por completo, sus caderas coquetas y curvas, una cintura plana y lisa, sus pechos grandes que estaba en crecimiento, una espalda recta y piernas largas y glúteos perfectamente redondos.

Todos los chicos ahora estaban tras ella, aunque Helga seguía teniendo celos de su hermana Olga y sus padres siguen igualmente sin preocuparse por ella. Pero a pesar de ser tan sexy y bonita sigue teniendo esa dura personalidad y carácter. Y si sigue enamorada de Arnold, ya se lo había confesado, pero él se tuvo que ir lejos y no pudieron estar juntos, después Helga se entero de dos terribles noticias: _"Arnold tiene como novia a Lila y vuelve a la ciudad. Estará en la fiesta"_ Helga de los nervios, celos, rabia y dolor se puso a tomar como nunca a pesar de ser menor de edad. _(Pero conociendo los chicos de ahora eso ya es normal)_

Y así fue avanzando la noche y Helga se tomaba otra y otra y otra cerveza su amiga Phoebe ya no la pudo controlar y mejor se fue a divertir ella sola, aunque le prometió a Helga estar con ella toda la noche y parte de la mañana.

El punto de vista de Helga es borroso. Un joven guapo se le acerco y comenzó a conquistarla, Helga se dejo llevar. La seguía embriagando y se le acerco a su oído le dijo algo vergonzoso y algo atrevido, Helga no dijo nada al contrario dejo que la tomara de la mano, cuando iban llegando a una habitación otro joven se veía furioso, Helga medio lo miro y lo distinguió a pesar de que todo se veía borroso y algo extraño.

Esos jóvenes comenzaron una pelea grande, los demás ni siquiera prestaron atención ya que la mayoría estaba como Helga o incluso peor y el chico furioso de cabellos rubios gano, mandando a la mierda al otro. Hablo con Helga:

– Helga ¿en que estabas pensado? Casi comentes una locura – dijo el joven furioso y cogiéndole los hombros de Helga, en cambio ella solo sonreía y lo miraba con ternura.

– te vez tan lindo – dijo Helga con tono sensual, su mano acaricio su mejilla – te amo – dijo con tanto cariño y amor, y beso salvajemente a ese chico que poco se veía por culpa de la oscuridad que había en ese pasillo.

– Helga… – dijo con sorpresa y con dolor se notaba por su voz. Helga lo volvió a besar con tanta pasión que no tuvo más opción que corresponder. Después se convirtió en una batalla de lenguas, ambos sintieron como el alcohol recorría todo su ser, y sin pensarlo entraron juntos a la habitación, con una mano el cerro con llave.

Helga se subió en sus brazos para sí llevarla mejor a su destino, quien la comenzó a besar con locura, ambos cayeron en la cama cama, él se arrodillo y Helga quedo sentada, mientras se besaban con necesidad Helga le quito su gorra y luego la chaqueta y la camiseta dejándose ver su perfecto cuerpo ejercitado, él bajo la mitad de su vestido y le quito el sostén dejando libre dos redondos y perfectos senos, paso su lengua por sus labios para aguantar lo apetitosos que se veían, luego sin dudarlo comenzó a succionarlos y acariciarlos ganándose varios gemidos por parte de ella.

Cada vez que se acercaban más, perdían la razón y su conciencia se estaba muriendo poco a poco pero al parecer a la parejita no les importo en lo mas mínimo. Ahora Helga se acostó en la cama y se quito sus zapatillas y su vestido, el hombre se quito su correa y se bajo sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior, subiéndose también, ella lo jalo y lo volvió a besar, mientras el masajeaba sus senos, luego bajo a su cuello, paso por toda su delgada y planas caderas hasta llegar donde quería, le quito las bragas blancas y comenzó a explorar esa zona intima jamás tocada. Helga gemía y sonrió a tales actos, no sabía que tener sexo fuera lo más grandioso del mundo, en esos momentos se le vino a la mente unas cosas que se hacen cuando tienes sexo así que ella las quiere experimentar.

Cuando terminó su labor y Helga tuvo su primer orgasmo, se levanto y lo empujo sorprendiéndolo obviamente, ella sin dudarlo le quito su ropa interior y vio el miembro ya excitado, así que comenzó a hacerle sexo oral, tal y como lo había visto antes, este soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa y se trataba de contener si seguía así ya no aguantaría, así que paro la acción de Helga y la sentó en sus piernas.

Ella supo que llego la hora y punto, así que tomo el miembro en sus manos y se acomodaron los dos, cuando comenzó la penetración Helga no pudo aguantar su dolor y soltó y grito con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, apretando la espalda de su compañero, este se movió un poco haciendo que la virginidad de Helga se rompiera por completo, ella rodeo mejor sus piernas alrededor de la cintura, este comenzó con los movimientos y el placer más grande les comenzó a invadir, ambos comenzaron a gemir fuerte y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad, luego Helga cayó en la cama y se acomodaron de otra manera pero sin dejar de hacerlo, siguieron hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax y a la excitación completa, sudados, cansados y felices quedaron rendidos, este cayó en medio de los senos y escuchando el rápido corazón de Helga, ella de tanta acción se quedo profundamente dormida.

A las 4:00 AM, el chico se despertó recordando el terrible error y locura que comento hace unas horas, tomo su ropa, se vistió, tomo la ropa de Helga y la comenzó a vestir, al parecer Helga no hizo nada ni se despertó, el acomodo todo, y la dejo en el sofá de la habitación, el con cara triste la beso:

– lo siento mucho Helga y te amo, no me di cuenta antes fui un tonto – dijo tomando su gorra azul favorita y se fue, dejando a Helga sola y sin recuerdos.

**X.X**


	2. Terribles Noticias

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 2: Terribles Noticias**

Helga despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con algo extraño en sus entrañas, dolor… no sentía nada mas, ella miro alrededor, recordó más o menos algo de lo que ocurrió anoche, vio un cuarto de baño y cuando se dirigió hacia allá sintió un terrible dolor en su entre pierna cayendo de rodillas, sintió como si le hubiesen pegado una patada o algo parecido, pero se esforzó y camino hacia el baño, se miro en el espejo, busco unas pastillas para el dolor. Tomo algunas y buen basado de agua. Pero esto le provoco una emergencia y cuando vio sangre, se asusto mucho.

– ¡Mierda! Justo ahora me llego mi regla, que divertido – dijo con rabia y aburrimiento, busco en todo el baño a ver si estaban las toallas para esos casos de emergencia, pero no encontró.

Bajo y se encontró con varios amigos pero estos se encontraban dormidos y algunos encima de sus vómitos. Helga salió rápido, después llamaría a su amiga para agradecerle por la fiesta.

Llego a su casa en silencio y entro a su habitación, se quito toda la ropa y se metió a bañar, ella se dio cuenta que no le salía más sangre, y eso se le hizo raro. Pensándolo bien ahora que más o menos se acuerda… ¡ahí no! ¡Tubo sexo con un chico que ni siquiera conoce! ¡No se acordaba de la cara, ni que si usaron condón o algo parecido! si su padre se enterara, aunque conociéndolo quien sabe si se preocupe o no, así que mejor deja las cosas así, después investigara mejor las cosas.

Cuando termino se puso la toalla y busco su ropa intima, seco su largo cabello dorado y se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir, todavía le dolía su cabeza y su entre pierna, antes pudo llegar a su casa, ella intento acordarse de todo lo que hizo a noche, pero le fue un poco imposible, también analizaba unas cosas, de cómo se ponía las pilas a buscar a ese muchacho con quien estuvo, además también necesitara la ayuda de su amiga Phoebe, después de tanto pensar se quedo dormida.

1 Mes después…

Helga caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria, ella tenía una camisa que formaba sus curvas una falda corta de prenses y una votas altas tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta con su listón rosa, fue a sacar unos libros y escucho una voz familiar, se trataba de Arnold, quien llego hace más de un mes en la cuidad, aunque Helga lo esquivaba, pero esta vez no podrá por que se le iba acercando.

Helga se hizo la que no lo había visto, ella sabía que había regresado el día de esa fiesta, pero solo lo vio una vez, pero después no recuerda nada. Estuvo hablando con la amiga y le conto todo, menos lo de la habitación, pero que si estuvo con un chico muy guapo.

– Hola Helga – dijo Arnold en tono serio y un poco nervioso. Helga lo miro como siempre, pero como mas dolida, pero de repente sintió algo extraño dentro de sí y una rara excitación, cosa que la puso nerviosa.

– eh… hola cabeza de balón. Aunque ya no tienes – bromeo Helga, para fingir sus nervios y su extraña calor. Arnold, frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos y se recostó contra los casilleros. Miro de arriba abajo a Helga se veía, hermosa, sexy y bien maquillada.

– ¿Qué rayos me vez? – dijo Helga furiosa y nerviosa, Arnold desvió la mirada.

– nada, solo me di cuenta que tu también cambiaste demasiado Helga – dijo Arnold

– ah… si como digas – Helga saco un solo libro. Aunque Arnold no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esto ya se poniendo incomodo para Helga, ella puso la carita más seria del mundo, incluso peor de la que tenia a la edad de los 9 años, que asustaba hasta el mismísimo diablo.

– ya deja de verme ¡cabeza de balón! ¿acaso que, tengo algo raro en mi cara o cuerpo? – Helga puso sus manos en su perfecta cintura, Arnold se puso serio.

– y tu ya déjame de llamar ¡cabeza de balón! Además tu misma lo dijiste: ya no tengo – contra ataco Arnold, Helga solo rodo sus ojos.

– pero me da igual, aunque te volviste más alto que yo, y te vez guapo, para mi sigues siendo ese bobo de cabeza de balón y bajito que yo conocí, además cambiaste demasiado y ya déjame en paz que no quiero verte – dijo Helga en broma, pero ya a lo ultimo lo dijo dolida y recordando como Arnold se fue y la dejo abandonada por esos largos años.

– a pues lo siento mucho, pero así son las cosas Helga – dijo Arnold un poco dolido y con odio en su voz, Helga al ver que se fue, se puso triste, saco su marco en forma de corazón, sigue conservando esa foto de Arnold cuando tenía sus 9 años, ella se puso más triste y mejor la guardo de nuevo.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo. Helga sintió una respiración detrás suyo, se trataba de Brainy, seguía siendo igual pero aun así se le notaba lo adolecente, Helga se puso furiosa y lo golpeo como en los viejos tiempos, Helga cuando se fue sonrió hace años que no lo hacía claro estando ausente Arnold y que se la pasaba de una lado a otro no lo había vuelto a ver, pero ahora sentía que todo iba hacer como antes. _O eso creía_

…

Helga recibió su comida, era una hamburguesa y una soda, ella se sentó sola, estaba demasiado furiosa y necesitaba estar sola. Cuando le dio varios mordisco a la hamburguesa, sintió nauseas y ganas de vomitar, además esos olores empeoraba la situación, ella se paro tumbando la silla y la comía llamando la atención de todo. Ella salió corriendo, Phoebe se fue tras ella, también Arnold.

Helga entro rápido al baño de damas y comenzó a vomitar arto, Phoebe le acaricio la espalda. Arnold solo observaba toda la escena, Helga se sintió más tranquila y se fue la lavar su boca y respiraba hondo.

– Helga ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto su amiga, ella solo la miro y asintió.

– Tranquila creo que esa hamburguesa estaba pasada – dijo Helga echándose agua en su cara. Arnold se le acerco preocupado.

– ¿estás segura? – dijo mirando su rostro, Helga se puso nerviosa y desvió esa mirada.

– s-si, no se preocupen, mejor me voy a mi casa – dijo saliendo del baño, ellos 2 se fueron detrás, ella salió tomo su bolso, después sintió mareo y se desmayo, todos los presentes la ayudaron.

Helga abrió sus ojos y miro alrededor, estaba en la sala de enfermería, la doctora estaba escribiendo.

– oh ya te despertaste, bueno Sr. Pataki le arregle una cita en el hospital, vaya y pregunte por este doctor y la atenderá – dijo dándole un papel a Helga ella lo miro asintió, cogió sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando llego al hospital fue a información:

– buenas tardes, vengo a una cita con este doctor – dijo dándole el papel a la chica.

– si claro, ¿su nombre por favor? – dijo

– sí, Helga G. Pataki – respondió

– oh si… entra, te está esperando. Coge por el pasillo voltea a tu derecha y a la cuarta puerta entras – dijo dándole las indicaciones.

– Gracias – dijo Helga y se fue, cuando llego no se dio cuenta del letrero dice: "sala de maternidad"

2 horas después….

– bueno señorita Pataki, para personas como usted es normal que tenga estos síntomas y ya le trajimos los resultados – dijo el doctor dándole un sobre a Helga, ella dudo, pero lo recibió. – señorita ¿dice usted que tiene 15 años? – dijo el doctor

– Si señor hace poco los acabe de cumplir. – dijo Helga pero quedo en shock al ver los resultados, miro al doctor este sabia su reacción.

– Felicidades Sr. Pataki va a hacer mamá – dijo el doctor

Helga se sentó y se puso a llorar, ¿cómo así? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo? Ella no recuerda haber estado con alguien ni muchos menos que le hubiesen hecho algo…. PUM se acordó, el día de la fiesta, fue hace un mes, y la carta dice que tiene un mes de embarazo; lo suponía, nada que le llegaba su regla, ese día amaneció con dolor en su cuerpo, tenia los sintamos y demás. Pero lo peor no sabía quién era ese joven con quien estuvo, eso era grave, que irresponsable. Pero también se acordó de que su amiga le platico de ese joven con quien estuvo, de pronto el sea el padre de ese bebé.

Helga agradeció y salió del hospital llorando. ¿Ahora como le dirá a su familia? ¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿Qué rumores y que problemas armara en la escuela? No lo sabe, lo único que si sabe es que tiene que seguir y luchar por esa criatura, ella siempre quiso ser madre. Pero ahora la gente la mirara de otra forma, ya que es muy raro ver una adolecente de 15 años embarazada.

Ella llego a su casa boto todo al piso y se acostó a dormir, se puso a llorar, ahora como iba hacer para no hacer sufrir a su hijo… no lo sabía, puede que ame a los niños pequeños y quiere ser madre, pero está demasiado joven para eso, lo único que le queda es hablar y recibir sus reacciones.

**X.X**


	3. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 3: Después de la tormenta viene la calma.**

1 semana después…

Era sábado, Helga estaba dando vueltas a la habitación, ¿Cómo le dirá eso a su familia? Aunque antes había pensado 2 cosas:

Abortar. Pero una protesta decía: "los bebés merecen nacer" y Helga investigo, o mata una vida o se mata ella por ser tan joven.

Mandarlo en adopción. Pero el bebé sufriría al saber que es adoptado. Puede que esa familia, lo odie después, además ella lo extrañaría después y se arrepentiría.

Pero volviendo al punto, Helga había comprado ropas para embarazada y normal aunque un poco más grande y como para cuando comenzara a crecer su barriga.

Y lo peor su queridísima hermana mayor Olga, volvió a la casa con su extraño pero perfecto esposo. Además estaba celosa y furiosa. Su hermana ya se había casado, pero nunca han dado noticia de que serian padres y al parecer no lo serán. Helga una chica adolecente de 15 años ¡embarazada ya! Ni siquiera estaba segura de si ese extraño chico con quien estuvo fuese el padre. Se sentía irresponsable y aterrada, se dio cuenta lo loca que la volvió a tomar de esa forma, ya aprendió la lección. Pero como sea inventara algo sobre el padre, eso es lo de menos, ahora es como hablara.

Helga bajo nerviosa y vio que su familia se divertía, le dio rabia y celos, jamás se acordaban de ella, pero se le vino algo a la cabeza. "les voy a amargar el rato" ella bajo rápido con la carta de los resultados y demás.

Todos la vieron, y siguieron divirtiéndose, Helga solo rodo los ojos. Pero era ahora o nunca:

– Hola familia tengo algo que decirles – dijo llamando la atención de todos. – pero lamento interrumpir este bello momento – dijo en sarcasmo.

– ¿Qué sucede hermanita? – dijo Olga con su suave voz, cosa que Helga odiaba

– un ex novio me abandono, pero lo peor es que se llevo mi virginidad y me dejo un recuerdo – mintió Helga, no tenia opción. Todos se sorprendieron por ese comentario tan vergonzoso, pero a la vez algo interesante. Todos quedaron bien calladitos.

– si familia. E-estoy em-embara-z-zada – dijo Helga ya llorando y sentándose. Todos quedaron en shock, Helga le tiro la carta a su padre Bob, él la miro sorprendido. No sabía que responder, su hermana estaba en shock, pero en el fondo sintió envidia y celos, su hermana seria primero madre que ella. Su madre solo la miro pero una mirada vacía sin demostrar nada.

Su padre se lleno de ira hasta el punto de ponerse rojo como el tapete de entrada.

– ¡eres una idiota irresponsable! – grito fuerte asustando a Helga, nunca en su vida lo vio así.

– Bob cálmate por favor – dijo su esposa con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

– no claro que ¡NO! ¿Qué dirán lo vecinos? Al ver una Pataki en esas andadas, que va a decir en el colegio. ¡Mira a tu hermana Olga! Ya está casada y ni siquiera están en esas. Y tu hasta ahora que estas comenzado, una niña ya siendo madre ¡eres el colmo Helga! – grito su padre, Helga solo se puso seria y le salían varias lagrimas de dolor, ahora si se preocupaba, ahora se acordó de su nombre, su hermana callada su madre con la mirada de dolor y su padre quien estallo como nunca.

– ¡qué maravilla! ¡Ahora si te preocupas por mi! ¡Por fin te acordaste de mi nombre, me diste un casi consejo, pero tarde. Pero lo mejor es que solo te interesan los vecinos! – dijo Helga contra atacando a su padre, el se sintió culpable.

– si es que me quieren tanto, ayúdenme al menos, mientras consiga un trabajo, para mantener a mi bebé. O simple me voy de mi casa, eso era lo que ustedes querían desde hace años, me odian y- – Helga no pudo terminar porque su madre le abofeteo su rostro, Helga quedo en shock y todo el ambiente quedo en silencio.

– ¡eso no es cierto y lo sabes! ¡a pesar de ser como soy, te quiero Helga! Así que te voy a apoyar, siento como si fuese madre de nuevo Helga – dijo su madre abrazándola, Helga sonrió y se puso a llorar y abrazo como nunca a su madre, a pesar de todo, ella hizo que no le faltara nada.

– yo también te ayudare hermanita – dijo Olga abrazándola, cosa que a Helga no le gusto pero ayuda es ayuda. Solo quedaba su padre, quien estaba pensativo y coloco mucha atención en esa escena, su hija Olga lo miro. El dudo por un segundo pero hablo:

– esta bien, Helga seguiré como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero si necesitas dinero, solo pide – con esto Bob se fue, dejando a la familia. Helga se sorprendió como nunca, al menos tenía el apoyo de su familia.

En esos momento Helga prometió esforzase en el estudio, para que su hijo no sufriera y ella tuviera una carrera, y su hermana la apoyo y dijo que le ayudaría, Helga por primeras vez le sonrió y le agradeció. Aunque también dejo claro que todo seguiría tan y como iba.

Un mes después…

Su madre siempre la acompañaba a sus citas con el doctor, el bebé estaba perfectamente, aunque Helga seguía siendo igual de ruda, un poco mal educada y muy tragona. Pero ella lo hacía todo por su bebé.

Ya tenía dos meses se le inflo un poco su barriga, pero ella se colocaba ropa grande. En el colegio les sorprendió eso, Helga siempre vestía a la moda, pero ahora toda diferente. Ella traba de no llamar la atención aunque siempre lo hacía, también se dio cuenta como aumento de apetito.

Arnold ya estaba sospechando algo, eso lo puso pálido, nervioso y extraño. Pero el cómo sea lo iba a averiguar.

**X.X**


	4. ¡Qué bien! Ahora que se entere el mundo

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 4: ¡Qué bien! Ahora que se entere el mundo**

Y como siempre Helga se encontraba en el baño… vomitando, estaba furiosa, se había comido la mejor ensalada de frutas, con helado, queso, diferentes aderezos dulces y crema de leche y fresa. Estaba también cansada de estar vomitando la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Helga se sentía un poquito aliviada que lo hacía en vez en cuando en la escuela. Claro ella llevaba comida y salía al patio a comer. No soportaba esos asquerosos olores de la cafetería. En vez en cuando algunas amigas la acompañaban a comer; pero eso si le hacia un mar de preguntas, pero la más repetida: ¿Por qué es gran cambio? O ¿Por qué se alejo de todos?

Helga se cepillo los dientes, luego salió y se roseo su perfume, para ocultar el olor a vómitos. Luego se puso su abrigo, bajo hasta su sala, su madre estaba de nuevo dormida, Helga rodo sus ojos de fastidio, su madre jamás va a cambiar, mejor tomo su mochila y salió a caminar.

Helga solo pensaba, que de nueva mañana le tocaba escuela y últimamente ha estado muy cansada y un poco estresada, eso era lo que se sentía ser madre, ya entendía porque algunas madres se ponían triste al ver que no las valoraban, pobres todo lo que sufrieron.

– *ah*– suspiro – estos 9 meses serán largos – se dijo Helga, ya se estaba cansando de todo este peso de encima, además como se vería cuando su panza le crezca, se vería como una vaca, además se vería mas rara que un vagabundo con branques. Mejor siguió su caminata del día.

Al otro día…

Helga como siempre salió con su mochila y se subió al bus de siempre, se sentó en un puesto solo, tenía un pantalón holgado y grande, una camisa larga rosada y un saco abierto del mismo color, ella trataba de esconder su casi inflada barriga, para tener 3 meses ya se le notaba mucho. Se acomodo su listón rosa y su trenza larga y cómoda.

El bus paro y vio que Arnold y su mejor amigo Gerald subieron y se oía que hablaban de deportes, típico de los adolecentes. Helga saco de su mochila su MP4 con los audífonos y comenzó a escuchar su música, para ignorar las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Todos se bajaron del bus y entraron a la escuela, Helga fue la última en salir, se quito sus audífonos y los guardo junto con el MP4, Helga suspiro y entro, se dirigió a su casillero, acomodo todo y saco los libros de cálculo y trigonometría.

Entro a clases y ahí se encontraba Arnold, se sorprendió ella creía que se iba a la sala de tecnología con su amigo Gerald, pero que mas daba, ella sentía que Arnold fuera el menos indicado en enterarse de su secreto, pero lo que si tenía en claro era que muy pronto se enteraría.

Pero por estar fundida en sus pensamientos un chico brusco entro rápido empujando a Helga, por poco se cae, pero se le cayeron todas sus cosas:

– ¡Oye imbécil, ten más cuidado bestia inmunda!– dijo Helga furiosa y apretando sus puños.

– si fue usted quien se atravesó ¡estorbo! – grito el joven a lo ultimo

– ¿Cómo me llamaste engendro del demonio? – Helga ya estaba que le ponía la mano encima, pero en ese momento entro el profesor.

– ¿Qué es este alboroto? – pregunto el profesor, el joven se sentó rápido y Helga miro al docente nerviosa.

– Nada profesor, solo es que **nadie** me quiere hacer el favor – dijo señalando lo sé que le había caído.

En ese momento Arnold vino y se los recogió, y se los entrego, Helga agradeció.

– muchas gracias Sro. Viveland Y Sr. Pataki puede sentarse. – dijo el profesor y comenzó su clase.

Helga solo observaba la ventana, ella detesta esa clase y además ella solo le importaba la literatura y la poesía. Aunque ella estudiara enfermería para ganar un buen dinero pero después seguirá con lo que más ama.

¡RIN RIN!

Helga cogió sus cosas y se dirigió a sus casilleros, ella comenzó a buscar su almuerzo, pero nada, ella saco todo pero nada, se sorprendió y se puso furiosa.

– ¡Mierda! Que original, se me quedo mi almuerzo – dijo Helga colocando todo en su lugar – menos mal que Bob me dio buen dinero – Helga tomo su monedero – tendré que comer esa asquerosa comida – Helga se dirigió rápidamente a la cafetería para buscar lo más rico y sano y no asqueroso que hubiera en ese lugar.

Ella tomo una bandeja y comenzó, escogió una hamburguesa de las que le gustaba, papás fritas, ensalada, gaseosa de cola, gelatina y un helado. Si Helga le daba igual, además es normal que a una embarazada se le aumente el apatito. Todos se dieron cuenta, pero les dio igual, Helga siempre comía mucha comida chatarra. Helga vio unos paquetes y tomo dos, busco un sitio para sentarse, pero vio a su amiga Phoebe y se sentó al lado.

– ¡Bonjour Helga!– dijo Phoebe feliz, Helga solo rodo los ojos y mordió su hamburguesa.

– Otra vez no Phoebe, no estoy de humor para escuchar otro idioma – dijo Helga, comiendo, Phoebe sonrió ya la conoce, pero pensó que con eso la iba a alegrar.

– de acuerdo amiga solo español, más bien come el almuerzo tranquila. – dijo Phoebe comiendo también.

Helga se termino todo lo que cogió, disimuladamente se acaricio su barriga, se le puso más grande. –"come bien mi bebé"– pensó Helga sonriendo, además ella va hacer lo posible para que su bebé salga sano y gordito, no como los de ahora.

– ¡JAJAJAJA! Miren a Helga parece un cerdo. – grito el insoportable Harold, Helga hizo mala cara.

– engordaste querida, con eso ya eres 100% ¡hombre! ¡JAJAJA! – termino de decir Harold, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a reírse de ella.

A Helga se le salieron unas lágrimas, se puso furiosa porque la hicieron llorar, se levanto y tuvo la mesa de rabia. Todos se quedaron callados y algunos se escondieron, pero este seguía riendo. Helga lo cogió de la camisa y lo mando con la pare y lo subió Helga seguía llorando pero de rabia y típico de embarazada (si les dices bonitas lloran y si no también)

– Mira grandísimo hijo de puta, no me vuelvas a insultar así, o te mato bola de grasa – Helga estaba furiosa, jamás había usado palabras vulgares, pero esta vez si la provocaron.

Helga lo mando lejos haciéndolo golpear con varios objetos de la cafetería, Helga de nuevo tenia la conciencia muerta, Arnold llego en esos momento, la iba a calmar pero Phoebe no dejo.

– ¡me das lastima eres un marica! ¡Y por si no lo sabías soy 100% mujer! ¡¿Acaso creíste que un hombre estaría así como yo? – grito Helga derramando muchas lagrimas, ella lo miro pero en la mirada de Harold se veía que no entendía nada, Helga se molesto mas.

– eres un imbécil mal nacido ¡no vez que estoy EMBARAZADA! – Grito Helga y mostro su casi crecida panza – ¡Voy hacer madre estúpido! – grito Helga a los cuatro vientos.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, otros en shock. Arnold y Phoebe quedaron en shock. Helga reacciono y se tapo su boca, abrió los ojos como platos, miro alrededor, todos sus compañeros, profesores y demás tenían expresión de sorpresa, decepción, tristeza, enojo inclusive. Helga se puso nerviosa, comenzó a sudar frio, Helga solo maldecía de adentro, todo la escuela se entero que Helga G. Pataki está embarazada. Helga miro y encontró la mirada sorprendida y de shock de Arnold junto a su amiga. Ella se puso a llorar más.

Helga salió corriendo. Con las manos en su rostro, este fue el peor día de su vida y todo por culpa de ese almuerzo que se le quedo, y también por ese mal parido de Harold estaba en shock y furiosa a la vez. Pero sabía que muy pronto se enterarían, pero ella quería que se enteraran por otro medio, ahora empeorara todo.

Ella cogió sus cosas y se iba a ir a su casa, pero una mano toco su hombre, ella miro se trataba del director de la escuela.

– Señorita Pataki, acompáñeme a mi despacho – dijo en tono serio, Helga se asusto, pensó que la iban a echar de la escuela o algo peor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– siente se por favor – dijo el rector, Helga se sentó asustada. El rector abrió la puerta y entraron los padres de Helga, ella se sorprendió. Si mínimo la van a sacar como un perro.

– señores Pataki, los llame para hablar el sorpréndete problema de su hija – dijo el rector sentándose, Helga trago saliva.

– una pregunta. ¿Por qué no hablaron conmigo? ¿Por qué no avisaron que su hija iba ser madre? – prácticamente hizo 2 preguntas, Helga rodo los ojos de fastidio, a pesar de su estado.

– pero señor rector, era por el bien de nuestra hija. Además ella no quería que nadie se enterara – hablo su madre quien lo dijo con toda la calma y cariño que pudo.

– entiendo Señora Pataki, pero ese asunto me concierne, además ella va a comenzar a fallar, estaría metida en enfermería, no hará bien todo, además también sin yo enterarme seria una falta grave, y la puedo sacar. Y niñas como ella tiene que tomar clases especiales o tener un tutor. – explico el rector, todos quedaron en silencio. Helga bajo la mirada.

– ¿entonces qué hago con esa niña? – dijo Big Bob enfadado, el rector se asusto y se puso nervioso.

– no se preocupe Señor Pataki, su hija seguirá normal, solo tienen que sacar un permiso. Y le conseguiré un tutor – explico, pero vio otra vena grande en la cara de Big Bob, el se asusto cómicamente. – claro, gratis, yo creí que alguien es buena persona y ayudara a la niña Pataki, en sus estudios. – dijo y el se tranquilizo, Helga sonrió.

– Muchas gracias señor, por apoyarme y ayudarme – dijo ella dándole la mano, este sonrió, los padres también.

– de nada señorita Pataki, espero que se esfuerza, y haga todo lo posible por ese bebé, además le daré su tutor, cuando vea que está bajando las calificaciones ¿entendió señorita? – dijo.

– ¡claro señor! Pero me esforzare – Helga se alegro como nunca, y se puso a llorar.

- bueno familia Pataki puede retirarse – dijo el rector. Helga abrazo a sus padres, juntos se fueron a la casa.

Cuando Helga llego se puso a mirar por la ventana la ciudad, acariciando su estomago y vientre.

– oh mi bebé espero que nazcas rápido, para salir de esta pesadilla. – se dijo a si misma Helga, con felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

**X.X**


	5. Rumores en los pasillos

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 5: Rumores en los pasillos**

Lunes en la mañana….

Helga esperaba el bus de siempre, tiene puesta una blusa azul pegada a su cuerpo, una chaqueta blanca grande, pero en ese momento la tenía abierta. Un pantalón de sudadera azul rey con rayas blancas y tenis cómodos. Su típico listón, joyas y un chongo grande que tenia alzado todo su cabello.

Cuando llego el bus, se subió, vio que todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero al verla todos se quedaron callados, observaron a Helga en especial su panza, que cada día crecía y crecía. Algunas niñas comenzaron a hablar bajito, otros se pasaban rumores y otros la observaban como un bicho raro.

Helga se estaba enfadando, sus dientes estaban comenzando a rechinar, apretó sus puños y alzo sus hombros, temblaba de rabia y que sentía de nuevo que iba a llorar.

– Sabias que ella lo hizo a propósito – ese rumor llego hasta los odios de Helga que la hizo estallar. Pero no supo quien fue, lo miro con sumo odio y apretando muy bien sus puños:

– ¡QUE MIERDAS ME VEN! – Grito Helga, asustando a todos, – ¡No tienen nada que hacer! Muralla de sapo infelices – termino de decir Helga, todos se calmaron, aunque ya no se asustaban como antes, además la miraban con lastima… cosa que a Helga le pareció como una puñalada.

Helga sintió un terrible mareo, estaba a punto de caer, pero unos brazos musculosos la ayudaron, ella vio borroso, pero lo distinguió. Era Arnold quien estaba serio, pero con mirada normal.

– deberías cuidarte. Tanta presión le hará daño al bebé – dijo Arnold, Helga se sintió protegida como nunca, hace años que Arnold no la abrazaba así, Helga estaba en su fantasía, pero al ver la realidad, que solo lo hacía por lastima y por escuchar esos sucios rumores, solo por eso y eso y eso. Helga se puso furiosa y se alego de los brazos de Arnold:

– ¡a ti que rayos te importa mi hijo! – Dijo con furia – no necesito que nadie me tenga lastima, me puedo cuidar sola, además es mi hijo y nadie sabe cómo se siente. – Helga se sentó al lado de Phoebe.

Su amiga no dijo nada, era lo mejor, no quería estresarla más de lo que ya estaba. Helga solo miraba la ventana mientras aplastaba una pelota "anti-estrés" Phoebe negó y también comenzó a mirar por la otra ventana.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Helga estaba sacando sus libros, pero los rumores seguían de un lado para otro, chismes inciertos. Solo quería que esos 6 meses pasaran lo más rápido posible. Cogió los libros de Lengua, química y un cuaderno para hacer algo o rayarlos.

Sonó la campana y se dirigió al laboratorio. Cuando entro la profesora se le acerco:

– Sr. Pataki, lo siento muchísimo, pero no puede estar aquí – hablo la docente de química, Helga se sorprendió.

– ¿Qué? – se quejo, ¿Quién se cree esa vieja a decir eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? – Discúlpeme señora, pero necesito esta clase – esa conversación hizo llamar la atención de todos, Arnold quería calmar todo, pero después le comienza a decir entrometido, mejor se indigno a escuchar.

– Lo sé Sr. Pataki, pero todos estos químico y otros objetos tóxicos, pueden afectar su estado – Helga ya estaba harta, le parecía bien que se preocuparan, pero no para tanto.

– Mire docente, me parece bien que se preocupe por mí, pero el asunto de mi hijo no le importa. Y si no quiere que este aquí, simple, me voy y pierdo el área por su culpa – dijo Helga calmada, pero con una ira que espantaría al mismo demonio, la mujer se puso seria.

– eso ya lo sé. Solo hágame una exposición de algún tema de química y tendrá su nota. Pero antes tiene que ir a la sala de detención, por faltar al respeto – Helga se sorprendió y abrió un poco su boca.

¡Genial! Ahora estaba castigada, y se escucharon mas rumores y como hablaban entre ellos, Helga rapo el papel y se fue de ahí maldiciendo. Entro a esa sala, todos los presentes solo la miraron sin importarles, eso la clamo un poco, se hizo en un puesto alejado de todos. Helga suspiro y comenzó a rayar ese cuaderno.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Helga salió estresada de ese sitio y se dirigió al baño, vio como algunas chicas se arreglaban y como eran de vanidosas. Helga las ignoro, pero sintió nauseas y fue a vomitar, a todas les dio asco y salieron rápidamente dejándola sola.

– Perras – les dijo Helga, se miro al espejo: se veía toda fea, con ojeras, cabello alborotado y enredado. Ella se arreglo. Sonó la campana del almuerzo.

Helga saco su almuerzo y salió para el patio, estaba sola, que le importaba es mejor estar sola a escuchar todos esos rumores y mentiras que se pasan de un lado a otro. Comenzó a comer fruta y gelatina de cereza. Necesitaba vitaminas para que su hijo creciera y no se enfermara.

Helga sintió el olor de carne asada y papas fritas, miro y se trataba de su amor, vio como se sentó frente a ella, esta lo ignoro siguió comiendo, como si no hubiera nadie, ella disimuladamente lo miro y este hacia lo mismo. Helga se sintió incomodo y nerviosa, sintió algo diferente en su vientre, tenía que deshacerse de él como fuera.

– ¿a qué viniste cabeza de balón? ¿A contarme más rumores o a ofenderme? Y son las 2, puede irte – dijo Helga señalando la puerta.

– no Helga, yo no vine a eso. – dijo Arnold con su voz sexy y varonil, Helga se sintió nerviosa.

– ¿ah no? ¿Entonces a qué? – pregunto

– vine ayudarte o mejor dicho a _ayudarlos_ – dijo – no lo hago por lastima ni nada por el estilo, solo lo hago porque estoy muy preocupado, y para disculparme por lo de hace 5 años y- – Arnold no pudo terminar por Helga alzo su mano en froma de que parara.

– mira, no hables de lo que sucedió hace años. Me parece bien que te preocupes, pero no, no dejare que dañen mi reputación, ni mi orgullo. Y si te sientes molesto por no habértelo dicho, pues lo siento – dijo Helga comiendo.

– no quiero dañar nada, no recordaremos el pasado. Y si me siento muy molesto al no decir que estas embarazada. Además en ningún momento vi a un chico o hombre que te ayudara – contra ataco Arnold, Helga no dijo nada, solo siguió comiendo

– ¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto sin rodeos, Helga casi se atora con esa pregunta, se puso nerviosa y furiosa, gracias a el recordó lo irresponsable que es.

– A ti que rayos te importa – dijo Helga levantándose y golpeando la mesa del patio, Arnold la miro calmado, normal, esto la enojo más de lo que estaba.

– vez, me respondiste, no sabes ¿verdad? Además en ningún momento vi un hombre cerca de ti, o algo por el estilo. – dijo Arnold.

Helga se sentó y se recostó en la mesa y se puso a llorar, Arnold se paro, no era su intención hacerla llorar, solo quiere hacer que reaccione y se deje ayudar ya que se siente sola.

– Eres un idiota Arnold – dijo susurrando – me siento sucia usada e irresponsable, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué me quiere ayudar? – decía mientras lloraba.

Arnold, la levanto y la abrazo, Helga se sorprendió, pero después correspondió su abrazo y se comenzó a desahogar para sacarse todo lo que tenia adentro. Después ella se calmo y siguió comiendo en paz.

– está bien Arnold, aceptare tu ayuda pero eso sí, no te diré nada hasta que me sienta mejor – dijo Helga con autoridad, Arnold asintió, – pero solo tú, nadie más me ayudara ¿entendido? – Arnold asintió.

– entendido Helga, así que termina tu almuerzo ya vamos a entrar a clases – dijo Arnold, Helga asintió de mala gana y siguió comienzo. Pero en el fondo se sentía como nunca, Arnold su amor va estar a su salió hasta que nazca su hijo. Ella sentía como si Arnold fuera el padre de esa criatura. Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo con mucha alegría.

**Es mas corto lo siento mucho.**

**X.X**


	6. ¿Mi Tutor, Mi Ayudante?

**Bueno… el capitulo anterior lo puse como un rellenito, también porque no tenía buena inspiración, pero bueno haciendo este capítulo tampoco jejejeje XD, pero me llegaron comentarios muy pero muy bellos. Espero seguir recibiendo así, me esforzare ;)**

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 6: ¿Mi Tutor, Mi Ayudante?**

Y como siempre Helga va caminando por los pasillos, tenía un vestido "normal" pero un poco más grande de los que traía, tenía su pelo suelto y con su listón rosa y unos aretes de corazón, iba de mal humor y llorando, otra vez con esos "extraños" sentimientos de maternidad.

Helga empujaba el que se atravesaba en su camino, diciéndole ¡fuera de mi camino! ¡No estorbes! los docentes ya no decían nada, así era Helga con su carácter fuerte o más bien brutal.

Aunque en esos tres meses Helga se ha sentido muy agotada, tiene que hacer muchas cosas y mas las que le llegan, ella ha faltado mucho a la escuela porque tiene los síntomas o por citas medicas y ETC, ETC.

Helga llego a su casillero y saco varias cosas y una chocolatina que lo comenzó a comer con muchas ganas, como si no la hubiera probado nunca.

– "este bebé come mucho"– pensó Helga, pero muy pronto llegara la cita del doctor, para saber el estado y su sexo. Además ella comía incluso más que una embarazada normal, se le inflo su barriga antes de lo normal. Esto la estaba asustando mucho. Pero ella solo se preocupaba mucho en los estudios. Helga entro a clases.

X.X

– Señorita Pataki, venga conmigo a mi despacho – dijo el director, Helga se asusto y lo siguió.

– ¿pasa algo malo Señor? – dijo Helga entrando, este solo negó y se sentó, en su escritorio, luego hizo una señal para que Helga tomara asiento.

– Señorita Pataki, mire sus calificaciones y ha bajado demasiado – Helga se puso nerviosa. – pero con su condición es normal por el cansancio y lo demás, por eso eh tomado una decisión. – dijo el director, tomando un papel.

– ¿y qué decisión a tomado? – pregunto Helga curiosa.

– Simple Pataki, le asignaré un excelente tutor – dijo dándole un papel a Helga, era un permiso para eso. Helga lo miro raro, ella nunca tuvo un tutor, pero si esto le ayudaba lo aceptaría con gusto.

– ¿se podría saber quién es? – pregunto Helga guardando la carta, el rector sonrió, Helga hizo mala cara, esa expresión sonó como "será sorpresa"

– pues en este momento _él_ se encuentra ocupado. Pero el acepto serlo, lo veras después de clases. Así que señorita Pataki la espero aquí. – explico este.

Helga suspiro, luego se retiro, ella se moría de la curiosidad por saber ¿Quién será _ese_ tutor? Ella no conocía un tutor o un Nerdo de mierda en esta inmunda escuela. Pero pronto lo sabrá.

;););););););););););)

Helga estaba sentada en el despacho del rector, estaba nerviosa y emocionada, para calmarse acariciaba su barriguita con cariño, se veía que su bebé también se sentía muy emocionado, pero al pesar eso Helga sonrió, nunca pensó que le tomara tanta importancia y cariño su bebé, (¿así que eso es amor de madre? Muy hermoso, cada vez entendía mejor) en ese momento siento 2 voces, el rector fue el primero en entrar.

– bien Sr. Pataki, el será su nuevo tutor – dijo feliz.

Helga quedo en shock, por la sorpresa casi se desmaya cayo sentada en la silla. Se trataba de él, su amor, su adorado Arnold, su cabeza de balón favorito, ella se tomo el pecho y su barriga, cree que a su hijo no le gusto tampoco la sorpresa, ella nunca se lo había imaginado.

– el Sro. Viveland acepto ayudarla en todas las aéreas – Helga se levanto de nuevo, pero no quería soltar su barriga.

– ah… me parece bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Helga muy enojada, Arnold rodo sus ojos.

– ¿pareces enojada? Lo acepte por tu bien – dijo en sarcasmo y con su típica cara de bobo guapo.

– en primer lugar ¡no estoy enojada! Y segundo ya sé que es por mi bien, pero no pensé que fueras capaz de ser un tutor – dijo Helga tomando sus cosas. Arnold puso una sonrisa triunfante, eso le dio más rabia a Helga.

– estaré en su casa a las 3:00 pm ¿entendido? – Helga salió enojada, los demás lo ignoraron conociéndola es mejor dejarla así.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Helga se bajo del bus, llego a esa puerta que hace años no veía, estaba nerviosa, antes de golpear, se arreglo un poco y se calmo lo que más pudo. Ella toco la puerta y dio un paso hacia atrás miraba su zapatillas color rosa. En ese momento salió el abuelo de Arnold, Helga trago saliva, además vio que sus ojos apuntaron hacia su barriga. Helga se enojo.

– Si va a criticarme o a ofenderme, mejor me voy – Helga se iba a ir pero el anciano la detuvo.

– ¡no! No espera pequeña, Arnold te está esperando, además no vine a eso, solo que nunca vía una madre tan joven – dijo el anciano, Helga sonrió, eso de madre joven le gusto, eso era lo bueno, no lucia como las otras madres viejas y feas.

– muchas gracias señor y discúlpeme – dijo Helga, el anciano la dejo entrar.

– no te preocupes linda, y siéntete como en casa. Y si necesitas algo solo pídelo – dijo

– gracias de nuevo – dijo Helga apenada y se fue hacia la habitación de Arnold, además la casa no ah cambiado en nada, todavía se sabía el camino de memoria.

Antes de golpear, Helga saco de su bolso un espejo y se arreglo rápidamente y luego golpeo, Arnold salió, estaba con una sola camisa blanca y pantalones anchos, y su cabello todo alborotado, pero se veía muy guapo. Helga solo se quedo mirándolo, pero después reacciono.

– Hola Arnold – solo pudo decir eso. Estaba un poco nerviosa.

– Hola Helga, bienvenida – Arnold le dio paso y ella siguió.

Su cuarto era el de siempre pero con un toque de un adolecente, computador, una guitarra, cosas de música, desordenado pero solo un poco, y un escritorio. Helga sonrió hace años que no iba a su habitación. Recordó cuando ella rescato la cinta de grabación, donde… confesaba sus sentimientos y cayó en esa habitación por… error, salió corriendo y jamás iba a olvidar su cuarto.

– siéntate en mi escritorio, voy por unos libros – dijo y se fue por ellos, Helga saco todo lo necesario para sus estudios, Arnold volvió y comenzaron.

Comenzaron con el área filosofía, Helga escribía y entendía cada palabra, pero después se le quedo viendo cayendo de "nuevo" en sus fantasías locas con Arnold.

– así que estar en el punto medio del bien y el mal es estar en la virtud y no en la miseria – dijo Arnold pero vio que Helga estaba en otro mundo y el suspiro.

– Helga… Helga ¡HELGA! – dijo Arnold despertándola, ella se asusto y lo miro furioso, el también la miro con malos ojos.

– ¡oye! ¿Porque me gritas? – dijo Helga cómicamente – estabas en otro mundo y no colocabas atención – dijo Arnold, Helga iba a decir algo, pero mejor se quedo callada y se sentó cogiendo el libro de cálculo.

Y así duraron toda la tarde, Helga colocaba atención, pero algunas volvía a pasar lo mismo, pero se veía en sus miradas que se estaban divirtiendo al máximo, Helga sentía algo extraño y nuevo en su vientre, como que su bebé disfrutaba también.

– y así se forma los ciclo alquinos – explico Arnold con el libro de química, pero miro y Helga estaba profundamente dormida encima de todos los libros, Arnold la miro con ternura parecía un ángel… pero se sonrojo al pensar eso, cogió sus cosas y se las guardo, y lo que le faltaba se lo adelanto y luego la alzo, bueno… pesaba peor que nunca, a pesar de tener 3 meses pesaba demasiado. La puso en su cama y la arropo, luego se fue dejándola soñar con su amado.

XDXDXD

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, se paro miro a su alrededor, no es su habitación, se toco el vientre su bebé estaba bien, no tenía nada raro. En ese momento entro Arnold y se sorprendió.

– Buenas noches gorda durmiente – dijo en broma, Helga le dio una mirada asesina, pero reacciono.

– ¿noches? – pregunto y vio la ventana estaba oscurísimo, ella se sorprendió y se levanto, pero se mareo y cayó de rodillas, Arnold la cogió a tiempo.

– Helga cálmate, eso es normal, las embarazadas se cansan con nada y ya llame a tu casa, yo te llevare hasta ella. Así que acuéstese ¿Qué te provoca? – termino en una simple pregunta.

Helga se relajo y se acostó en la cama, Arnold es muy listo, Helga sintió un olor delicioso que provenía de la ventana y se lambio sus rosados labios.

– ahora que lo dices… mmm… me provoque de galletas recién hechas con un buen basado de leche – dijo Helga – y si no es molestia podría ser arto, para mí – dijo sonrojada, Arnold sonrió, seguía siendo exigente, pero tenía sus razones.

– claro como quieras, mira el control, ve la televisión – dijo dándole el control remoto y luego se fue.

Helga encendió la televisión, estaba en un boletín de las noticias:

– _buenas noches televidentes, y seguimos con nuestro programa, casos trágico en nuestra ciudad. Hoy se tratara sobre jovencitas que quedan embarazadas a temprana edad, es decir de los 13 a los 17 años. – dijo una muchacha, y apareció una chica con mirada triste –aquí tenemos a Marie, una chica que quedo embarazada a sus 15 años, pero tuvo que que cuéntanos como paso rápidamente – la chica observo la cámara – hola a todos, pues si, en este momento tengo 16 años, cuando me embarace por un accidente, a los 5 meses aborte, porque me la pasaba enferma, sin alientos, enferma y por mis condiciones ese bebé hubiese nacido muy enfermo, así que mejo aborte. Ese fue el peor error de mi vida al quedar embarazada, así que chicas píenselo, ser madre es lo peor de este mun… –_

Helga apago el televisor, con rabia, comenzó a llorar fuertemente, ser madre no lo peor de este mundo, ella ni loca lo abortara, porque es un pecado y una ofensa para Dios, ella se puso nerviosa ¿Qué tal su bebé nazca muerto? ¿o muy enfermo? ¿Muera a temprana edad? Helga se puso a llorar más.

Pero minutos antes Arnold estaba ahí con la bandeja, el entro, dejo todo en la mesa, y sin previo aviso abrazo a Helga, ella se sorprendió pero luego lo abrazo también.

– Helga ya deja de llorar, no me digas que le creíste a esa mierda de televisión, eso es pura mierda lo que hablan, no seas tan boba al creerte esas patrañas – dijo consolándola, Helga se trato de tranquilizar.

– Arnold por dios, se razonable ¿Qué tal su bebé nazca muerto? ¿o muy enfermo? ¿Muera a temprana edad? Recuerda que tengo 15 años y no estoy en buena condición – dijo ella llorando mas. Arnold suspiro de estrés y de rabia.

– Helga, estas en perfectas condiciones y eres demasiado fuerte sería absurdo que tu hijo o hija naciera como tu dijiste, más bien come porque se te hace mas tarde. – dijo en forma de regaño, Helga se comió todo.

Helga cogió sus cosas y Arnold la acompaño hasta su casa, ella se fue a su habitación, se pego un baño rápidamente y se coloco su pijama favorita y se miro en su espejo, otra vez se veía cambiada, pero alzo su blusa y vio su vientre, grande… eso es muy extraño, pero se veía muy bonita, Helga sonrió. Mañana le tocaba una cita con el doctor es decir le irán hacer ecografías de su querido o querida bebé.

**X.X bueno quiero aclarar que… lo siento mucho, por subir hasta ahora este capítulo, pero ya Sali a vacaciones de mitad de año (wiiiiiiiiiii^^) y seguiré subiendo un poco mas rapidito jejejeje. Es que… bueno ya saben, exámenes, EL SENA (claro me graduó como auxiliar contable en empresas grandes)**


	7. Dos… ¿SON DOS?

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 7: Dos… ¿SON DOS?**

Helga despertó, se levanto y se estiro un poco, se acerco a la ventana para recibir los rayos del sol. Por fin pudo dormir hasta tarde, *fin de semana* sus dos días favoritos, aunque tenía que ir al médico, Helga sonrió por fin sabrá si es niño o niña, estaba emocionada.

– buenos días bebé, ¿amaneciste bien? – dijo Helga con ternura y acariciando su barriguita. **(waaaaaa que ternura :3)**

Helga se cambio rápidamente, se peino su cabello y comenzó a llamar a su madre, pero esta no le contestaba "no de nuevo" pensó Helga ya poniéndose de muy mal humor.

– Mamá… Miriam… ¡MIRIAM! – hasta que grito Helga, su padre bajo con unas bolsas.

– tu madre está en el auto dormida – dijo el gran Bob, Helga puso cara seria. – es mejor que no la despiertes porque nos vamos a pasear y de compras – termino de decir, Helga se sorprendió.

– pero papá, tengo una cita médica, ¿Quién me acompañara y me llevara? – dijo Helga en tono fuerte, Bob rodo los ojos, y de su billetera saco unos grandes billetes y se los dio.

– ten. Coge un taxi y demórate todo lo que quieras, ya me voy – dijo dándole el dinero a Helga. Ella iba a hablar pero su padre ya estaba en el auto y se fue.

Helga suspiro, "nunca cambia" ella se fue hasta la cocina y comió lo que encontró, ya que su madre de nuevo se le olvido todo y se quedo dormida haciendo que sabe que.

-.-

Helga al ver que hacia un lindo día, decidió caminar un poco y cuando se cansara tomara un taxi, como dijo Bob.

En ese momento Arnold venia, se veía aburrido y sin nada que hacer. Ambos iban distraídos, luego ¡PUN! Chocaron, como en los viejos tiempo. Pero Arnold tomo a Helga antes que callera, y se abrazaron, Helga se sonrojo y se soltó, puso cara seria para que no sospechara.

– ¡oye! Ten más cuidado ex cabeza de balón – dijo Helga un poco roja.

– buenos días Helga, ¿estás bien? – dijo Arnold en tono sarcástico.

– Si estoy bien gracias – dijo Helga ya calmada – ¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunto Helga.

– Nada, solo que me aburrí en mi casa y decidí a dar un paseo – dijo rascando su cabeza – ¿y tu Helga? – pregunto también.

– Yo… este… me dirijo a mi cita médica – respondió un poco nerviosa.

– no me mal interpretes, pero ¿te molesta si te acompaño? – dijo directamente, Helga se sorprendió, ella temía que le dijera eso, pero ya que.

– si claro, pero no me molestes ¿entendido? – dijo Helga comenzado a caminar como lo hacía de niña.

– Como digas Helga – dijo Arnold, suspiro, metido sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar al lado de Helga.

XDXDXDXD

– buenos días señorita Pataki, sigue. Te están esperando – dijo la enfermera, Helga sonrió y siguió junto con Arnold.

– buenos días Señorita Pataki – dijo el doctor feliz al ver a Helga, pero puso otra cara al ver a Arnold, – buenos días señor… – no sabía que decir.

– Señor **Viveland** – le dijo Arnold desinteresado, el doctor lo miro nervioso, pero luego se dijo en Helga.

– bien Helga, empecemos – dijo el doctor, Arnold se sentó y se puso a leer revistas de maternidad y **Paternidad,** se le veía muy interesado.

O

– doctor tengo varias preguntas – dijo Helga. – bueno.. ¿Por qué como el doble de una embarazada normal? – doctor se encargaba de los aparatos – ¿Por qué mi barriga creció tan rápido? – el doctor suspiro – doctor ¿me está colocando atención? – Helga se le salto la piedra, el doctor término y le sonrió, Helga lo miro raro.

– Señorita Pataki, todas las respuestas las sabrás cuando te haga tus ecografías – dijo el doctor, dándole el paso para que se acostara.

Helga se alzo su blusa, el doctor le echo un liquido azul y con el aparato, empezó a recorrer su estomago.

– bueno mira, esta sombra de aquí es su cabecita, y este zumbido son sus latidos. Mira esto se mueve mucho y se ve muy grande. – explico, Helga se puso a llorar de alegría, vio a su bebé por primera vez.

El doctor recorrió otro poco, pero su cara cambio a sorpresa y miro bien la pantalla, Helga se asusto. El doctor vio en el aparato una mano de más.

– ¿doctor que sucede? – pregunto Helga ya asustada.

– Son dos latidos, son como sospechaba – dijo el doctor, Helga se confundió más.

– ¿Qué rayos quiso decir? – Helga se puso de mal humor de nuevo.

– Señorita Pataki tranquilícese, con lo que le voy a decir, responderé sus preguntas – Helga asintió nerviosa.

– felicidades, vas a tener ¡gemelos! Ambos son niños. Por eso los dos latidos, comes el doble, y es obvio que tu barriga se te grande – dijo el doctor feliz.

Helga sintió que el techo del hospital le cayó encima. Dos ¿DOS NIÑOS? Primero: solo estuvo una noche en una cama, el padre tenía genes de gemelos u otra cosa, pensó que con uno seria un reto, pero dos niños sí que es un serio problema. ¿Cómo le dirá a su familia? ¿y Arnold que dirá? El doble de problemas, el doble de comidas, el doble de gastos. Ahora en adelante todo será doble.

Helga se puso a llorar. El doctor no la pudo calmar. Helga cogió sus cosas y ecografías y salió, llorando un mar de lágrimas. Arnold se sobresalto al verla así, ella salió corriendo, Arnold la trataba de alcanzar.

TOT

Arnold tomo bruscamente el brazo de Helga y la llevo a su brazo, la sacudió para hacerla entrar en razón, Helga se quejo.

– ¡ya basta Helga! Por dios ¿Qué demonios te hicieron en ese sitio? – Arnold ya estaba sumamente enojado. Helga se asusto, pero se calmo un poco.

– no puedo creer que sean dos. Dos… es un número grande para mí, ser madre de dos es un reto duro. Ahora lo entiendes – dijo en un susurro, Arnold abrió sus ojos como plato y la soltó. – ¿Por qué demonios me castigas así? no fue mi culpa que un desconocido se acostara conmigo y luego se fuera – esto ya lo dijo llorando a gritos, Arnold no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, se le invadió una gran tristeza.

Arnold sin decir palabra alguna abrazo a Helga y se llamo un taxi, ambos se fueron de ese lugar. Fuel el día mas feliz pero triste a la vez, Helga ya más calmada, le mostro las ecografías a Arnold, esos dos bebés se veían muy lindos.

Helga salió del taxi, Arnold la miro con suma seriedad, Helga volteo su rostro, se sentía muy nerviosa.

– ¿estas segura que puedes sola? ¿o te acompaño? – pregunto, Helga negó

– no te preocupes Arnold, mi familia lo entenderá – dijo Helga ya casi por entrar a su casa.

– entonces adiós Helga – dijo cerrando la puerta y arranco el taxi.

Helga saco de su bolso el reliquia con la foto de Arnold, la miro triste, –_"Ho mi amor no correspondido con tu amabilidad ayúdame a superar estos dolores, como quisiera que tú te convirtieras en el padre de mi hijos, para sentirme mejor y decirte cuanto te amo"_– pensó Helga. Ya no era como antes, ella por tener todos estos líos no podía dedicar poemas de amor ni esconderse en cualquier lado para hablar sola.

Luego Helga entro a su casa.

Su madre estaba dormida en el sofá, mientras su padre veía un partido de futbol. Helga suspiro y se armo de valor.

– ¡hola ya llegue! – grito Helga a los cuatro vientos, su madre medio se levanto, y su padre la miro.

– hola Helga ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo Miriam con pereza.

– bien, pero tengo algo importante que decirles – Helga se paro frente a la televisión, Bob no tubo mas opción que apagar ese aparato.

– ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – pregunto Bob cruzando sus brazos, tenía una expresión de impaciente.

– todo mi embarazo está bien. Pero resultaron ser dos – dijo Helga sin rodeos, sus padres abrieron sus ojos a no poder. – van hacer abuelos de dos gemelos. Su sexo… masculino. Y como dije están en perfectas condiciones. – dijo Helga sentándose y saco de su bolso una barra de chocolatina.

Los padres de Helga se miraron, qué más da, si dios mando a dos, pues dos les tocara ayudar a criar, pues su madre la felicito con pereza, y le dijo que no había más opción que cuidarlos y darles cariño.

Helga entro a su cuarto y se cambio luego se acostó, mañana ira a comprar cosas de para los bebes, pensara en unos nombres, ¿apellidos? Fácil, solo uno: Pataki y conociendo a su padre obvio que se los colocara.

**X.X gracias!**


	8. Verano y Pasión

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 8: Verano y Pasión.**

Ya había pasado 2 semanas después de lo ocurrido, y comenzaron las vacaciones de verano. Helga, compro muchísimas cosas para sus hijos, ropa, una enorme cuna, juguetes, implementos para bebes, es decir, teteros, pañales, objetos de aseo, mejor dicho, un pocotón de cosas.

La habitación de Helga quedo al tope, aunque seguía siendo un cuarto de una chica adolecente, pero ya con cosas de bebé. Helga planeo ir a la playa con sus padres, aunque su padre, Bob al recordar lo ocurrido, las últimas veces y en esa especial que quedo todo quemado, se negaba ir, pero su madre y Helga lo convencieron. Además Helga necesitaba un buen cambio de clima, en especial para sus hijos.

Helga, estaba guardando todo ya para irse de una vez a vacaciones, esta vez le llego el súper mal humor, a pesar de tener una barriga llena, seguía siendo igualita, pero aun peor que antes, algunas veces ni siquiera ella misma se soportaba, a veces alegaba o peleaba sola, nadie la podía mirar porque la le propinaba un gran golpe, en esas ocasiones, nadie se le acercaba, pero cuando se le pasaba se calmaba un poco, y ya volvía en sí.

– ¡quítate estorbo! – le grito a un chico que se le habían caído los libros.

– l-lo s-siento Helga – se fue de ahí, ella solo siguió, pero seguía igual de enojada, pero un momento pensó el porqué.

En ese momento Arnold estaba saliendo de su clase, pero no se dio cuenta de Helga y ambos chocaron, a Arnold y a Helga se le cayeron todos los libros.

– ¡que tonto eres, mira lo que hiciste! – Helga grito, haciendo asustar a más de uno, Arnold solo giro los ojos, comenzó a alzar lo suyo y lo de Helga.

– lo siento Helga, fue una accidente – dijo entregándole todo a ella, esta solo giro los ojos y rapo lo suyo.

– ¿accidente? Accidente diré yo al doctor cuando llegue tarde – Helga camino hasta la entrada, y se fue rápidamente empujando a los que se le atravesaban. Arnold suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– hay amigo, pensé que estando así Helga cambiaria – hablo Gerald, Arnold lo miro, tenía razón, pensó que sería más amable y un poco maternal como las demás, pero no, al contrario se volvió peor que antes, aunque así se veía más atractiva.

– amigo ¿en qué piensas? – Gerald pregunto, haciendo sonrojar a Arnold.

– e-en…. nada especial amigo. Mejor vamos a pasar este ultimo rato como los mejores amigos – dijo Arnold, llevando a Gerald, este sonrió.

– como quieras amigo mío. – dijo ya ambos yéndose de la escuela como los demás, Arnold también ira de vacaciones con toda su familia, además tenía un buen presentimiento.

U.U

Helga estaba en su cuarto guardando todo lo que llevara para la playa, cuando guardo su bikini rosado se puso un poco triste, ella ya no lo usara como antes, antes lo lucia sexy, bello, tanto que a los hombres los hacía caer de un precipicio, pero no, ahora lo tendrá que usar con una vestido especial y un gran sombrero para protegerse del sol.

Helga al terminar se acostó, ella se sentía muy triste al ver que ya no era como las demás adolecentes, ahora era una mujer que dentro de poco ya seria madre de 2 gemelos, que es lo peor, su vida se complico, pero ya que lo hecho, hecho esta, cerro sus ojos, ella solo esperaba tener la mejor semana de su miserable vida.

O

Ya era de día, más bien madrugada, Helga y sus padres acomodaron las maletas, luego subieron al auto. A la medida que cambia el clima, se fueron cambiando de ropa. Helga se dejo como un vestido de flores, era de esos no pesados, se hizo una trenza, tenía unas sandalias, unas joyas y un bolso que combinaba con su conjunto, estaba chateando por celular con su amiga, quien estaba fuera del país, ella le conto todo lo que le ha sucedido.

– Helga, ya llegamos – anuncio la madre de Helga, ella la miro y sonrió.

Bajo su padre se iba a ir, pero Helga lo regaño y le dijo que ya no haría lo mismo de todos los años, Bob llevo algunas maletas, Helga llevo la suya y su bolso. Cuando acomodaron todo, Miriam se fue a su curso de baile con ese apuesto profesor. Su padre a hacer competencia, Helga solo quería caminar por la pequeña ciudad, luego a bañarse en la playa, además debajo de su vestido tenía su bikini especial para mujeres embarazadas.

Helga camino un largo tiempo, vio el reloj, era medio día, está haciendo un día estupendo, así que Helga se bañara un poco y luego se hora a almorzar pescado, vio alrededor suyo, todas esa mujeres, niñas y jovencitas en traje de baño, se veían tan lindas, algunas parecían modelos de revistas, pero Helga se puso de nuevo triste, ella parecía una ballena recién sacada del mar, sintió que sus bebes se movieron, Helga miro su barriga, al parecer sus bebes la quieran animar a divertiré, Helga se relajo, cuando llego se quito su vestido y sandalias, las envolvió y las guardo en su bolso de playa, dejando ver su bella figura maternal, se veía sexy, pero lo único diferente era su barriga, ella se sintió relajada al sentir la arena, luego se puso sus anteojos de playa.

– Vaya esto es vida – dijo Helga sentándose en la arena, mirando el mar el cielo azul, se sentía muy tranquila.

– ¿Helga? – Helga volteo al instante al escuchar esa voz tan familiar. Aserto, es Arnold, tenía su traje de baño azul, estaba comiendo un helado grande, Helga se puso roja, y se cerró mas al recordar su vestimenta.

– A-Arnold, eh…. ¿Qué haces por acá? jeje – Helga rio nerviosa, Arnold, solo frunció el seño, pero después se sentó al lado de ella, Helga desvió la vista.

– Nada, solo caminar, además hace demasiado calor, vine a bañarme y relajarme un poco – Helga asintió, ella se levanto con cuidado, Arnold la observo un poco confundido.

– entonces…. ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a bañarnos – esa fueron las palabras más increíbles que escucho Arnold de Helga, pero qué más da, el se vino a divertir y a relajarse, así que el tomo la mano de Helga y la comenzó a jalar haciéndola correr pero no tan rápido, el se tiro al mar haciendo salpicar harta agua, Helga se ríe al sentir esas grandes gotas encima de ella, al ver como se divierte, Helga lo imita, ella se sintió muy feliz al sentir esa agua tan refrescante. Arnold le comenzó a echar agua, ella se puso furiosa.

– ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame! – le grito, pero él se sigue riendo y le echa más agua, Helga se hecho a reír, y ella también le comenzó a echar agua, todos se veían sorprendido, como diciendo: "esa pareja se divierten y serna ya padres" pero al parecer Helga se le olvido todo, sus problemas y su estrés, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca, es bueno alejarse un poco de todo, para sentirse bien y levantar el ánimo.

Después…

Helga estaba sentada comiendo un helado, junto a Arnold, ambos veían el atardecer, se veía tan hermoso, Helga suspiro, pero después dio un quejido, Arnold la miro.

– no pasa nada, solo que uno de mis bebés me patearon – le dijo Helga tocando su vientre, Arnold solo sonrió, el se le acerco un poco y la miro a los ojos, ella lo miro confundida.

– ¿Helga, puedo? – dijo señalando el vientre de Helga, ella solo le sonrió.

– no seas tonto, claro que puedes – dijo cogiendo el brazo de Arnold y lo coloco en su barriga.

Ese momento se puso incomodo, pero Arnold se sintió extrañamente raro, sintió como los bebes se movían, se sentía como emocionados, el también, peor por un instante se sintió ser el padre de los bebes, se sintió muy feliz, al sentirlos, se emociono al igual que ellos. Helga también se sintió rara, se sintió como si el padre estuviera consintiéndolos, Helga se puso un poco nerviosa, pero al ver la sonrisa de Arnold, ella se sintió en paz y salvada de todos sus problemas, ella cogió las manos de Arnold, para que sintiera más completo su vientre, y hacer saltar a los bebés de alegría, Arnold se paro y ayudo a parar a Helga.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Me muero de hambre, yo invito – dijo, Helga sonrió como cuando lo hacía en la infancia.

– de acuerdo, además ya mis hijos están desesperados por no probar un bocado. – dijo ella cogiendo sus cosas, Arnold y ella se fueron juntos al mejor restaurante de la playa.

Cuando llegaron, comieron muchas cosas, pero Helga comenzó a sentir nauseas, pero para no arruinarle el momento especial se aguanto, ella siempre quiso comer a solas con su gran amor, no importa en que condiciones, solo ella lo miraba enamoradamente, pero a veces le llegaba ese terrible recuerdo, esa día que quiso que pasara, pero ella creía en el amor, asi que tenia la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, como tanto lo soñó.

Cuando llego el postre, se mareo completamente, le sirvieron merengó, un postre muy fuerte, ella sintió que el chorro se venía, se paro, y salió corriendo.

– ¡necesito un maldito baño! – grito corriendo, Arnold se fue detrás de ella.

Helga comenzó a vomitar, estaba mal, su estomago le empezó a doler y eso la preocupaba, Arnold solo le trajo agua con limón, pero de un momento su mente se fue, solo escucho a su amado gritar su nombre, sintió un fuerte golpe dejándola inconsciente.

U.U

Helga abrió sus ojos asustada, se sentó miro a su alrededor respirando rápidamente, haciendo caer su trapo que tenía en su cabeza. Pero luego cayó en la cama se sentía muy cansada, le dio jaqueca, eso la hizo gemir, quedando rendida tocando su cabeza.

– cálmate Helga – ella miro y era Arnold quien alzo el trapo y lo mojo en agua helada.

– ¿Qué me paso? ¿En dónde estoy? – Helga se sentía muy mal, ella toco su vientre al ver si todo estaba bien, al parecer sí.

– solo te desmayaste, te esforzaste tanto hoy, que caíste y es mejor que descanse, por el bien de ustedes 3 – explico Arnold mientras pasaba el trapo por su frente.

Helga se sintió confundida, sintió que perdió el conocimiento, se comenzó a comportar raro, son aquellos extraños síntomas que te hacen actuar diferente, Helga sonrió y su cara se puso roja, sintió como sus bebes se movían pero al parecer no le importo.

– ten, toma esto se te pasara – dijo Arnold, pero Helga, voto el agua y la pastilla, tomo con fuerza cara de Arnold, haciendo que el quedara encima de ella, el se sonrojo al tenerla tan cerca, luego Helga lo beso, el hizo el mayor esfuerzo por no corresponder, pero esos labios lo tentaron demasiado.

– ¡esto no está bien! – grito y se quito encima, pero sintió unos brazos.

– ¡Helga por Dios, quédate quieta! ¡Te puedes lastimar! – dijo, Helga casi se cae, pero el la sostuvo a tiempo, ella volvió a sonreír, tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Arnold, el solo sentía que su corazón se salía de sí.

– te amo. A pesar de todo. Te amo, quiero….que seas el padre de mis hijos – dijo Helga, cogió una mano de Arnold y la puso en su pecho derecho, el se asalto, y luego Helga lo beso, luego Arnold se rindió y también la comenzó a besar con mucha pasión y amor, ambos sabían lo que hacían, el problema es que se les olvido lo que tenían en frente.

n.n

Arnold entro a su habitación, respirando con dificultad, estaba demasiado caliente, se sintió mal, al recordar lo que hizo en esa habitación lo vuelve loco, hace rato que no sentía esos labios tan deseados, esos labios, que beso cada rincón de su cuerpo, al recordar aquello, lo excitaba y lo hacía poner caliente.

– mierda, ¡maldita sea! Porque me dejo tentar siempre de ella – se dijo a su mismo cogiendo su cabeza, no le cabía en la cabeza todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero mañana, aclararía todo, pero en el muy fondo sabía que era lo mejor que le había pasado hoy, nunca se había divertido tanto con Helga, cree que ese sentimiento está volviendo, pero antes está pasando por una dura prueba, pero el hará todo lo posible por superarla con éxito.

**X.X**

**Antes de que cierren o se vayan, quería agradecerles de todo corazón, como me apoyan, para seguir con esa maravillosa historia, en especial algunos, así que honor a sus comentarios y apoyo, hice esta imagen, espero que les gusto mucho, la hice con todo mi amor, además no eh recibido un comentario ofensivo, ni nada por el estilo, eso me pone mas alegré para continuarla, jejejeje gracias.**

**h t t p : / / d e a d r e a 1 9 9 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 1 m b b s**

**ATT: deadrea94(1994) Miwakito Son.**


	9. Emergencia Horrorizada

**(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)**

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 9: Emergencia Horrorizada.**

Helga despertó y miro todo a su alrededor, vio a su madre quien solo al verla se preocupo, eso la asusto y se toco rápidamente su vientre, pero se veía todo normal. Su madre le toco la frente y le quito de su brazo la termómetro y miro su temperatura y se relajo un poco.

– Miri… digo Mamá ¿todo está bien? – le pregunto sentándose, ella la miro.

– bueno hija, debo agregar que nos pegaste un gran susto. – le dijo en forma divertida, pero a la vez preocupada.

– ¿Por qué? – Helga se arrepintió de hablar.

– pues anoche te trajo un apuesto muchacho, tenias una fiebre muy alta, y tu parecías muerta. – le respondió, Helga se sorprendió, ella comenzó a recordar un poco. Claro la última vez que recordó estuvo con Arnold, ella se sonrojo un poco.

– hija, yo te recomiendo que no te esfuerces, solo cuídate. – le dijo levantándose y acariciando su cabeza, ella solo cruzo sus cejas, y se acostó de nuevo. Miriam dejo sola a Helga.

Helga se levanto y abrió su ventana, sintió esa brisa relajante, ella respiro hondo y se sintió tranquila, pero ella quería recordar lo que paso anoche, como fue que termino aquí, además, si Arnold la trajo solo, es un chico muy fuerte, como va a poder con una gorda como ella que dentro de sí tiene a "2" bebes que están en crecimiento.

– Debo averiguar – se dijo así misma. Se fue al baño y se cambio rápidamente, colocándose otros vestidos relajantes, cogió su bolso y se fue rápidamente.

Helga comenzó a caminar, se había olvidado lo mal que paso anoche, ella odia enfermarse, y todo es por la culpa de ese día, quien se volvió loca y ¡PUM! quedo embarazada, pero ella no iba a abortar, puede dañar su cuerpo y matar 2 vidas. Darlos en adopción sería muy egoísta de su parte darle vidas que ellos no se merecen ni tuvieron la culpa. Así que se aguantara como sea, además no es tan mala idea ser madre, además ella desde muy pequeña quiso tener un bebé ahora Dios la bendijo con 2, eso la animaba a seguir.

Ella sintió hambre, así que se fue a buscar un supermercado, encontró uno y entro y comenzó a comprar comida chatarra, se lo prohibieron pero a ella no le importo, de repente escucho una conversación:

– ¡oh! querida ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – le pregunto una anciana a una mujer de unos 20 años, embarazada.

– ya tengo nueve meses, muy pronto mi niña nacerá – le respondió alegremente mientras frotaba su vientre, ambas rieron.

Helga se fue por otro sitio y busco una soda de cola y escucho unos ruidos de un bebé llorando, Helga se acerco un poco y vio una pequeña familia:

– ya bebito, se que tienes hambre ya casi nos vamos. – dijo la madre del niño arrullándolo, el se calmo un poco, en ese momento llego el padre.

– ¿Qué te sucede campeón? – le dijo su padre alzándolo y jugando con él, el bebé ya no lloraba sino que ahora reía como nunca, todo rieron al ver la actitud del niño. Helga los miro con algo de ternura, luego se fue caminando lentamente, ella como siempre viendo eso, se froto el vientre.

– a veces me pregunto ¿si todo esto será una ilusión? – dijo mirando su enorme panza, ella suspiro y se fue a pagar la comida.

Ella se fue cerca del mar y se sentó a observar como poco a poco se llenaba de gente normal según Helga, quien no los juzgan, quienes no tiene pesados problemas, tiene buenas responsabilidades, además no comían como ella, que era peor que una vaca marina. Ella saco un paquete de papitas y fritos, ella por estar embobada pensando cosas de la vida y la de sus bebes comió comida muy pesada.

Al ver la hora, ella se sorprendió, se quedo hay sentada por 4 horas, vio las nubes negras que se le venían y se fue de ese lugar. Helga estaba buscando refugio, hasta que ella vio que su amor secreto se acercaba, el al verla se puso un poco raro y se acerco a ella.

– hola Helga ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo seguiste? – le pregunto al arrinconarse en un refugio, la gente se fue yendo hasta quedar la calle sola. Helga solo lo miro.

– si mejor, pero no sé que me paso anoche exactamente, no lo recuerdo. – esa respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Arnold, el solo aclaro su garganta, Helga lo miro seriamente, el supo que eso se trataba de una pregunta.

– pues que te dio una fuerte fiebre, y por el ambiente actuaste raro. – dijo Arnold pero recordó ese beso, haciéndolo sonrojar.

– Ah ya veo, así que solo era eso, pensé que me había pasado cosas peores – lo dijo en un tono que a Arnold no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? – le pregunto feroz mente, Helga retrocedió.

– Nada, solo pensé que pase a extremos cabeza de balón – le respondió un poco confundida.

– pues déjame decirte que si pasaste – lo dijo recordando y poniéndose pensativo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso que hice? – dijo Helga sorprendida.

– pues me-me…besaste – dijo un poco nervioso pero muy enojado. Helga abrió sus ojos como nunca y se puso roja de rabia y vergüenza.

– Eso es una ¡vil mentira! y lo sabes, ¡yo jamás haría eso! después de lo que me hiciste – le grito Helga, ya colocándose triste y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

– No de nuevo Helga – lo dijo soltando sus brazos y rodando los ojos, ella se puso furiosa.

– oh claro que sí. – le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

– pues si no me crees es tu maldito problema. – le dijo señalándola, Helga sintió un extraño dolor en su vientre, pero a esa pelea no le puso mucho cuidado.

– tú solo te portas lindo para luego hacerme sentir peor, ¡eres un idiota! – Helga ya se puso a llorar, pero su vientre lo sentía raro y le comenzó un extraño dolor.

– puede que lo sea, pero al menos no soy un irresponsable. – dijo Arnold en todo de fastidio, Helga apretó su puño y luego se lo puso en la cara de él, este quedo sorprendido, ella comenzó a llorar como una bebé, y comenzándose a quejar.

– ¡TE ODIO ARNOLD! – con esto salió corriendo y llorando, además ella se quejaba, Arnold se quedo viéndola como se iba, al pensarlo y se paso un poco con ella, para saber que la culpa fue de ambos.

Helga se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, ella solo se le salían las lagrimas, ¿Por qué ella? todo le pasa a Helga G. Pataki. Además con los recuerdos que se le venían en la cabeza de cuando lo conoció, cuando se peleaban y se reconciliaban, etc, etc.

Helga puso una cara de horror al ver que estaba en un vecindario lleno de bandidos y gente mala y llena de problemas. Las luces eran pocas, algunas parpadeaban. Helga al ver gente extraña comenzó a dio unos grandes susto, al ver gente como se le acercaba. Helga sintió como se movieron sus criaturas de miedo, ella abrazo su vientre y en su mente solo decía "cálmate" ella comenzó a correr pero no a gran velocidad ya que puede afectar a sus hijos.

Sin notarlo choco con alguien, ella se alcanzo a cogen de un gran y lleno bote de basura; miro y vio 3 hombres, uno de ellos mira una revista de pornografía, el otro bebe una gran botella de tequila barato, y el ultimo tenía una patecabra**(si no saben pregunten ;))** y se fijo en Helga, le pareció atractiva, pero de se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

– Vaya, vaya chico miren lo que me encontré en la basura pútrida – dijo un joven de unos 24 años, ladrón mañoso y con cara de pervertido, Helga se asusto demasiado y su corazón latía por 2000.

– guay y eso que decían que la basura siempre será basura ¿no marica? – dijo el que tomaba el tequila otro igualito pero de unos 20 años.

– oye mamasota ¿Por qué no te diviertes un rato aquí? – le dijo digamos el más joven de todos, acercándosele – tengo una cámara. – le termino de decir; Helga se puso peor y de una supo que eso es robado, ella retrocedió.

– ¡aléjense de mi lacras de mierda! – les grito Helga, pero uno de ellos la jalo y se dio cuenta de algo que los tres abrieron los ojos a no poder.

– ¡Noooo Maricas. Ya está preñada! – grito el líder al ver el vientre de Helga. Los demás solo decían groserías, Helga abrazo de nuevo su vientre, ella hará todo lo posible por proteger su mejor tesoro, así le cueste la vida.

Uno de ellos la tomo de los brazos y se los coloco bruscamente atrás, ella pego un grito, el otro la cogió del pelo, Helga se quejo y el líder saco la patecabra y sonrió malvadamente.

– Saben mis parceritos, se me ocurrió una gran idea. *lo miran* Con esto le sacaremos a ese bastardo y luego nosotros lo volvemos a poner en el horno – dijo y los jóvenes sonrieron locamente. Helga se puso a llorar como loca, ella se trataba de zafar pero no le era posible.

– ¡Están locos! ¡Jamás dejare que toquen a mis gemelos! – grito Helga, todos se pusieron furiosos.

– ¡Cállate Golfa! ¡Tras el hecho son 2, tiene pero hambre! – él le rasgo el vestido de Helga, ella grito, pero le taparon la boca, ella luchaba, pero solo se lastimaba mas.

– no te preocupes dulzura, dentro de un rato te daremos 3, ¿verdad estúpidos? – le dijo y los demás se echaron a reír.

Cuento alisto el cuchillo, Helga comenzó a sudar frio, sintió un extraño dolor, su visión se tonaba borrosa, se iba a desmayar, vio una extraña sombra, sintió como cayó en el suelo, pero lo más raro es que esa extraña sombra se movía de un lado a otro, en cambio los otros se dispersaban, Helga estiro su brazo y vio muchas manchas negras acercándosele, hasta que cerró sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y quedo inconsciente, ella solo pensaba en sus bebés, que no les pasara nada.

Helga fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco y vio el maldito color blanco, se levanto y se toco su cabeza tratando de recordar lo sucedido, al ver esos rostros, se llevaba de horror, fue el peor día de su vida. vio como sus padres entraron y le preguntaban cómo se encontraba, pero ella seguía pensando, en la entrada vio a Arnold, ella se sorprendió por sus vendajes en los brazos y la cara, sus miradas se cruzaron pero cuando el paso se rompió, Helga debe averiguar que ocurrió en ese instante.

**X.X**

**Antes que todo… debo disculparme, sé que me tarde una eternidad con 10 segundos (xD) pero si, es que estoy sin internet, además no sabía cómo organizar este capítulo, sé que no me quedo muy bien que digamos, pero "imploro vuestro perdón" además quiero agradecer sus comentarios, y por favor envíenme ayuditas e ideas que ustedes quieran para esta historia. Gracias.**

**Y RECUERDEN:**

**h t t p : / / d e a d r e a 1 9 9 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 1 m b b s**

**(AH! Antes de que se vayan, hoy es 25 de noviembre de 2011, y mañana 26 de noviembre, así que mis grandes amigo… … ¡ME GRADUO! jejeje salgo auxiliar Contable y Bachiller con honores. Eso me tiene emocionada, espero recibir mas sus comentarios los adoro…. MUA! Besos a aquellos que aprecian mis artes e historias.)**

**ATT: deadrea94(1994) Miwakito Son.**


	10. Volver al Inicio

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 10: Volver al Inicio.**

Helga caminaba por la ciudad, ella saco la foto de Arnold, de cuando era un niño, ella suspiro se acordó del día en la playa, cuando ambos se disculparon y Helga le agradeció, por haberla salvado, claro a punto de amenazas y golpes le saco la verdad a Arnold, quien se lo conto.

Flashback:

— _Más vale que hables ex cabeza de papaya — le dijo Helga tirándole un vestido, Arnold le ayudaba a empacar._

— _Está bien Helga, pero creí que no querías recordar ese… bueno… mal rato — dijo confundiendo sus propias palabras._

— _si lo sé, fue lo peor, además por poco y mis hijos se me salen… ¡pero ya ve al grano ¿siiii? — ya le dijo mal humorada, Arnold solo negó._

— _pues veras, yo te seguí, porque quería disculparme y después vi como esos tipos te hacían daño, me puse mal y al verte que te desmayabas, los llene de golpes y los mande para el hospital a ese hijos de su puta madre, detesto cuando se meten con alguien especial… bueno ya sabes. — respondió Arnold terminando de empacar._

_En ese momento sintió los cálidos brazos de Helga, ella lo abrazo en forma de buscar protección, Arnold se sorprendió, jamás en su vida pensó que ella, la chica cruel y loca lo llegase a abrazar de esa forma, el correspondió el abrazo, aunque por el jamás se quisiera separar._

— _Muchas gracias tonto — dijo Helga y lo dejo de abrazar, ambos se quedaron mirando y ya se sentían incómodos._

— _¡si alguien se entera de esto! ¡Juro que te matare! — le dijo Helga levantando su puño en forma tradicional, Arnold negó con la cabeza, nunca cambiara, además recordó verla en la forma de 9 años, Arnold deseo en ese momento devolver el tiempo._

Fin del flashback.

Arnold es un gran tonto, por poco y se arriesga pero qué más da. En ese momento vio a su mejor amiga Phoebe, quien venía con unos grandes paquetes, ambas se saludaron y se fueron a la casa. En el cuarto de Helga Phoebe descargo todos los paquetes y contemplo la habitación de Helga.

— Vaya, ya no es la misma de antes, al contrario se ve mejor que antes — dijo con armonía, al ver como todo se transformo en una guardería.

— Gracias, me esforcé, pero de todas maneras sigo siendo una adolecente normal — ese comentario puso a Phoebe un poco preocupada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto Helga al verla así de rara.

— ¡No! es decir no… solo mira lo que te traje — dijo Phoebe nerviosa, pero le entrego todas las bolsas, Helga solo negó y se puso a ver su contenido, luego quedo encantada y comenzó a sacar todo.

— ¡Oh muchas gracias amiga es muy bonito! — exclamo Helga al ver todos los juguetes, ropita y objetos de bebe, luego lo volvió a guardar todo.

— A ver si con eso me gano el título de "madrina doble" — hablo un poco avergonzada, Helga sonrió y termino de guardar en las bolsas.

— Por supuesto Phoebe, eres la única con la que cuento en estos momento — dijo Helga un poco sentimental, en ese momento abrió su armario y vio su altar de "Arnold" ella se puso tensa al recordar esas "cosas" que hacia cuando tenía 9 años.

— Phoebe ¿crees que debo madurar y botar esto a la basura? — dijo un poco preocupada al recordar lo sucedido anteriormente.

— Pues si crees que es lo correcto, hazlo — dijo Phoebe, Helga lo pensó un momento, luego accedió.

— Si tienes razón, además no quiero que mis hijos vean esto y piensen que soy una loca desdichada. — dijo y comenzó a alzar cosas que tenían forma de Arnold, también sus viejos objetos que a él le pertenecían, todo lo hecho en bolsas, Phoebe le ayudo a tirar todo eso. Solo se quedo con algunas cositas que si valoraba de verdad.

— Listo, aunque es malo votar viejos recuerdos, pero me da igual — dijo Helga tratando de sonar muy alegre.

— ¿Estás segura? — le pregunto Phoebe tocándole el hombre, Helga asintió, luego comenzó a reorganizar todo lo que le dio Phoebe.

Helga cuando termino se fijo en una cosa extraña en su amiga, cuando la ayudaba era muy cuidadosa con su ropa, manicure y trataba de no dañar su peinado, Helga frunzo el seño y disimuladamente miro de arriba abajo a Phoebe, se veía muy arreglada como para… una fiesta, a Helga no le gusto nada su teoría o por decirlo así.

– Phoebe ¿puedo cuestionarte? – pregunto Helga mirando de reojo, cosa que puso nerviosa a su amiga.

— Cla-claro Helga… je — dijo nerviosa Phoebe.

— ¿Me estas ocultando algo? —exploto Helga, su amiga se puso más nerviosa, Helga se le acerco hasta acorralarla, puso cara muy seria, Phoebe no sabía que decir ni hacer, ya que tartamudear como bobita, así que suspiro y agacho la cabeza.

— de acuerdo, de acuerdo Helga, si te estaba ocultando algo, pero lo hice por tu bien. — explico, Helga se sentó y alzo una ceja.

— ¿explícate quieres? — dijo cruzándose de brazos, Phoebe cogió su bolso y saco un pequeño sobre y se lo dio a Helga, esta lo destapo y lo leyó, no le gusto mucho la idea.

— Ahora lo entiendo… hmmnn… así que me ocultaron… ¡Una Súper Fiesta Millonaria! — cambio de actitud, cosa que asusto a Phoebe.

— es que, Rhonda nos invito a todos, ese día cuando tu tuviste una cita médica y no pudiste ir a la reunión, yo se que las chicas querían que tú fueras, pero como ya casi 5 meses de embarazo y se te nota demasiado, pensamos que no sería bueno para ti Helga. Por ello te lo mantuvimos en secreto. — explico con suma preocupación.

— ese fue el discurso mas ridículo que eh oído en mi vida Phoebe, ¿me crees débil? — pregunto levantándose de golpe y colocando sus manos en su cintura.

— pues... no —

— ¿acaso crees que tengo como… 30 años? —

— No Helga tienes 15 años —

— ¿acaso no me consideras mi mejor amiga? —

— claro que lo soy —

— entonces ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron de ese manera? —

— por tu bien, es obvio ¿no? —

— ¿ah sí? si lo hicieran por mi bien… me lo hubiesen contando, hablaríamos de mis situaciones y miraría yo si podía ir o no, además tengo todo el derecho de divertirme como los demás adolecentes, además quiero seguir como una persona "normal" ¿entiendes? — dijo Helga muy enfadada moviéndose en círculos y alzando sus manos.

— sí creo que tienes razón, pero de todas maneras tu me dijiste que tus hijos ya se mueven, bueno eso es lo de menos, pero ¿si llegara a pasarte algo? — dijo Phoebe en todo de orden y preocupación.

— con esa actitud ya estas llamando a la bruja de la mala suerte. — dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos.

— hablo en serio Helga — dijo Phoebe con su paciencia baja.

— yo también, ¿acaso me ves riendo? además aquí dice que se necesita pareja, tendré que buscarme a cualquier idiota. — dijo pensando en muchos chicos.

— entonces ¿va en serio de que vas a ir? — dijo un poco asombrada.

— ¡por supuesto! además ya sé que vestido ponerme, como somos 3, estos dos enanos serán pareja les guste o no y yo me lo conseguiré rápidamente. — dijo buscando en su armario ropa.

— pero ¿Qué cosas dices amiga? — dijo esta en confusión.

— además yo creo que van a colocar canciones que adoro, como "J Álvarez – Junto al Amanecer" también "Alex y Fido - Camuflaje" puede que "J Balvin – En lo Oscuro" y por ultimo "Reykon – Sin Miedo" me encanta. — dijo acomodando todo para cambiarse.

— creo que te estás emocionando, pero bueno, pero será tu culpa si me pasa algo. — dijo y Helga se entro al baño.

— Más bien ayúdame a recoger ese en vez de quejarte, además no quiero que por mi culpa lleguemos tarde. — dijo Helga ya cerrando la puerta de su baño.

— Como quieras — dijo ya rendida.

Mientras Helga se bañaba comenzó a cantar en la ducha, — "Ella es un camuflaje. Usa su disfraz Pa' esconder lo que en verdad. No conocen de ella. Ella es un camuflaje. No le importa na' Obtiene lo que quiere Siendo la más bella" — y así canto todas que había nombrado.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

8:00 pm

— "y ver el sol saliendo junto al amanecer, mientras la brisa acaricia tu pelo, yo te hare mi mujer" — Helga seguía demasiado emocionaba y no dejaba de cantar, parecía que hubiesen pasados varios siglos sin volver a ninguna fiesta.

Cuando las nos chicas llegaron a la casa de Rhonda, se veía que ya se estaban perdiendo porque se escuchando la canción favorita de la generación de hoy en día: "J Álvarez y Luigi G 21 - Daga adicta" las chicas sonriendo porque comenzó el buen ambiente.

— vaya creo que llegamos en buen momento. — dijo Helga emocionada.

— Helga por favor, no te olvides de tu panza. — dijo Phoebe acercándose a la puerta.

— ¡cállate! además mis niños se están divirtiendo dentro mío. ¡Hm! — dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Phoebe toco el timbre, salió Rhonda, lleva puesto un lindo vestido rojo, hacia ver sus piernas largas y espalda, su pelo liso y suelto, sandalias negras altas y unos aretes de oro grandes. esta saludo a Phoebe, pero frunció el seño al ver a esa "gorda" según ella, Helga la miro de la misma manera.

— hola ricachona, será ¿qué podemos pasar? — dijo Helga acercándose y con voz dulce. Rhonda miro de forma asesina a Phoebe, ella se puso nerviosa.

— ella me obligo, no tenia opción. — trato de sonar calmada.

— venga, no comencemos, además estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿verdad? — dijo Helga sonriendo, Rhonda y Phoebe se miraron.

— como quieras y si tienes razón, pasen. — Rhonda se aparto de la entrada, Phoebe entro, cuando Helga iba a entrar, Rhonda le tomo el brazo y se acerco a su oído.

— "más te vale que tus mocosos no me arruinen nada" — le susurro, Helga soltó una risa y la miro.

— Si era eso lo que te preocupaba, es una verdadera lastimas, a de cuenta que mis retoños, son dos Helga mas. Es decir… tu peor pesadilla querida. — Helga se acomodo el pelo y entro a la fiesta, dejando a Rhonda muy callada como lo ha hecho durante años.

Helga ya llevaba el cuarto plato de comida, Phoebe le dijo que ya dejara de comer tanto, Helga solo le respondió que no tenía la culpa de que a sus hijos tienen mucha hambre y que ella también tiene derecho de recibir algo de comida. Helga casi se atraganta con la gaseosa cuando vio a cierta personita rubia vestido de manera llamativa y sexy, Helga se sonrojo e hizo emocionar a sus hijos ya que comenzaron a moverse, Helga se sentó rápido y comenzó a acariciar su vientre para calmar el dolor.

— ¿Helga estas bien? — pregunto Phoebe al verla tan pálida, Helga tomo un poco mas gaseosa, para tratar de calmarse, saco de su bolso un abanico y se comenzó a refrescar un poco.

— Tranquila, es solo que estos se mueven mucho. — dijo levantándose de nuevo.

La fiesta continuo, Helga bailaba en unas ocasiones, en otras se la pasaba en el baño refrescándose o vomitando. También comía y bebía un poco, al ver como se repartían bebidas alcohólicas, a ella le daban ganas, pero al recordar su "estado" no podía tomar ni siquiera una gotita, ya que uno o los dos niños pueden salir enfermos.

Ya eran 12:30 de la noche, la fiesta seguía su ambiente, aunque ya todos estaban prendidos es decir "borrachos" pero Helga era la única boba que no se unía al parche, ella vio que unas chicas tomaban jugo de piña con alcohol, Helga se acerco a esa mesa, tomo la bella copa y primero lambio sus labios, y fue acercando la copa… _"Un poquito no haría ningún daño"_ pensó Helga, además solo digamos "cola y pola" eso no tiene exageradamente alcohol, pero de todas maneras lo contenía, por su expresión no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Arnold presencio el momento, venía hablando con unas bellas chicas, así que el corrió hacia donde Helga quien ya tenía la copa en su boca, así que solo sonó un golpe, todos los presentes observaron lo ocurrido.

Helga abrió los ojos como nunca, quedo congelada, ya que seguía en la misma posición, pero la copa esta echa pedazos en el suelo, la alfombra manchada por el contenido y su decoración quedo en sus pies. Arnold tenía muy bien cerrados sus puños y tenía una horrible expresión de enojo, cuando ella salió de su shock le iba a gritar como de costumbre, pero… ¡PLAF! se le puso la mejilla roja a Helga, ella quedo otra vez en shock, como reacción normal se toco la mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué demonios sucede? — Rhonda vio el pequeño espectáculo, al parecer era lo menos que quería ver. — ¡maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees para arruinar mi fiesta? ¿Acaso no te lo advertí? — dijo furiosa.

Helga se puso rojísima ya ni se le notaba el golpe, se sintió más pequeña que una pulga, cruzo la cejas, puso exactamente la misma mirada de cuando era niña, se puso pero que Rhonda, la humillaron delante de todos, arruino su momento; ella medio bajo la mirada para tratar de ocultar su enojo.

— ¡El fue! — dijo señalando a Arnold y alzo su mirada, sus ojos estaba rojos, lo que más detestaba es quedar mal, como en ese momento.

— ¡yo no arruine nada! ¡Estaba por tomar algo! ¡Y ese maldito ex cabeza de balón me la tiro al suelo! ¡Mira antes de preguntar! "princesita" — dijo bastante enojada, dejando al público en silencio.

— ¿y tras el hecho me culpas? si serás idiota Helga — le respondió cruelmente Arnold, Helga le lanzo la peor mirada.

— ¡cállate! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ese canto no te va! — le grito Helga. — ¡además ni que me importara, todos se divertían y yo quería ser parte! — Rhonda puso cara seria, Phoebe agacho la mirada. Arnold se le acerco y le empujo y la acorralo contra la pared.

— ¡¿Qué rayos miran? ¡Partida de sapos! — les grito Helga, todos se fueron de lugar para seguir bailando y dejar a la pareja sola. Rhonda se fue al la fuerza gracias a Phoebe, quien con la mirada dijo que tenían que hablar más tarde.

Helga miro muy seriamente a Arnold, este se le veían ganas de golpearla de nuevo a ver si entendía, la tomo de los brazos y la pego mas espalda a la pared, este se le acerco mas quedando milímetros de su cara, Helga pensó lo que iba a hacer, pero en ese momento sintió que le presionaron en el estomago.

— ¡eres una testadura y estúpida! no pensé que fueras a ese extremo. — dijo golpeando la pared. — ¡estuviste a punto de tomar alcohol! ¿Acaso quieres abortar? ¿O que nazcan con defectos? ya no sé qué decir. — le grito Arnold, Helga desvió la mirada.

— eso que rayos te importa, es mi vida ¡y yo hago lo que S-E M-E- D-E L-A G-A-N-A con ella! ¿Entiendes? —

— ¡me importa una mierda lo que digas! ¡Eso no es lo correcto! —

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi Ángel? ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de molestarme con tus estupideces! ¡Cabeza inflamada! — dijo Helga dándole un empujón.

— ¡pues si sigues así, me temo que seré todos lo que me repliques! — Arnold sacudió un poco a Helga, ella se soltó bruscamente.

— ¡me lastimas! ¡Déjame en paz! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Felicidades, me amargo el rato! ¡Mis bebes están desesperados! ¡Me siento fatal! ¡¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¡¿Por qué tengo estas debilidades y desventajas? ¡¿Por qué- —

Arnold calló el fastidioso ruido de Helga con un beso, este se movía tratando de que Helga se dejara llevar, esta se esforzó, pero al sentir la pócima y el dulce sabor, correspondió de manera rápida con necesidad, rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos, Arnold con todas sus fuerzas la atrajo mas para no dejarla ir, pero llego el momento donde ambos necesitaban oxigeno. Se separaron, Helga aprovecho y le dio otro empujón, para salir rápidamente del sitio y evitar el éxtasis que se le estaba subiendo. Arnold se quedo quieto y su mirada se oculto.

— ¿desde cuanto tiempo estas ahí? —

— vi cosas interesantes, además no sé porque no me siento enojada, al ver que mi **novio** me traiciona en frente de mis ojos. —

— es porque lo nuestro acabó desde hace mucho tiempo —

— lo sé, pero como primero está mi imagen, mi dignidad y mi orgullo me temo que esa barriga de pelota, lo pagara. —

OOOOOOOOOOO

Helga miraba por su ventana, tenía que organizar todo lo que había sucedido, fue bastante loco, aunque ella le agradeció por haberle salvado la vida a sus hijos, ella miro su barriga y suspiro, ¿hasta cuándo llegaran al exterior? ya se estaba hartando, ya comenzó la etapa del estrés y el mal humor. Ahora… Arnold, ese hombre que si no fuera por su condición y el oxigeno hubiesen echo…

— ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Todavía no aprendo! — grito Helga tirando su almohada al suelo. — no se ustedes, pero tengo un muy mal presentimiento. — dijo mirando de nuevo a la ventada.

Cuando se devolvió para la casa, ella sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando, pero como estaba muy alterada no le importo, tuvo que llegar a bañarse la cara y sentirse cómoda para poder organizarlo todo.

**Lo sé estoy muerta… pero de alegría por sus comentarios y animaciones para continuar, pero me tome mis vacaciones, no tenía mi computador conmigo, así que lo siento. Pero de todas maneras ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! "año nuevo, vida nueva tututu" xDDDD gracias a todos!**

**Y plis miren esta imagen, quiero que me digan que les parece:**

**h t t p : / / d e a d r e a 1 9 9 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 k 4 7 j c**


	11. La Nueva Lila

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 11: La Nueva Lila.**

"_séptimo mes"_

Helga ya casi no se podía levantar de ningún sitio, ya los demás pensaban que estaba en el último mes… pero ¡Que Mentira! todavía le faltaba mucho, Helga ya se estaba hartando y quería salir ya de esa pesadilla, parecía una vaca llena, Helga extrañaba ya su antigua figura, antes lucia mas "normal" pero ahora parecía el sol junto a la tierra, como un ocho.

Su espalda la estaba matando, la última vez que fue al doctor, le dijeron que sus bebes están grandes y fuertes. Helga solo se puso peor, bueno le alegra de que estén sanos y fuertes y que nacerán sin problema, pero es que pesan una tonelada, Helga suspiro, se levanto lentamente de la cama con las manos en su espalda.

En el sexto mes tuvo algunas complicaciones: el día de la fiesta hizo que muchos dudara. Hablo con su mejor amiga, pero le dejo las cosas claras. Ya no podía ni siquiera ver a Arnold porque le hervía la sangre. Los exámenes la volvieron loca. Y por último, su madre ya casi ni le ayudaba, prácticamente su familia volvió hacer la misma de antes, aunque Helga les sacaba algo de dinerito a su padre.

Pero ahora lo extraño es que Arnold y unas "amiguitas" de esas que son creídas y dediparadas ya casi los veía, Arnold se presentaba en clase importantes, de resto se iba como alma que lleva al diablo. Además se veía muy poco con su mejor amigo, ya casi no hablaba con nadie, eso si ya era bastante sospechoso, pero es mejor para ella ya que se le pone el corazón a mil cuando lo ve.

Helga se dejo el pelo suelto con su típico listón rosado, un saco de cuello tortuga azul y un pantalón un poco apretado rosado claro y unos tenis blancos. Se coloco sus audífonos y puso música. Bajo lentamente hasta la cocina, tomo unas frutas, su padre se escuchaba madreando por las faltas de su esposa. Y ella pues durmiendo como siempre en el sofá con el vaso de la licuadora en la mano. Ella negó y mejor se fue a esperar el bus.

OOOOOO

Helga al llegar vio unas cuantas niñas en su misma situación, algunas de ellas se encontraban acompañadas del padre de la criatura, Helga la recordar eso de nuevo se sintió fatal, pero eso es lo de menos, ella con cara frustrada siguió su camino. Menos mal que cerca de las escaleras había una rampa para discapacitados, ahí podía subir, ya que las escaleras la matan, se sentía como si llevara piedras en la espalda. Antes ni sabia como se aguanta las escaleras de su casa.

Llego al su casillero, de repente vio que muchos chicos, chicas de esas creídas, corrían como si en el pato del colegio estuviera Leonardo DiCaprio y Jennifer López. Helga tomo unos libros y salió detrás de ellos.

Cuando se acerco vio que la gran multitud se corrían, vio a una chica, Helga aclaro su vista, cuando la reconoció… mejor dicho, casi se cae de espaldas, ella se sintió fatal, no sabía qué hacer o decir… o reaccionar… ella se fue de ese sitio, se fue a su aula se encontró algunos compañeros, se sentó al lado de Phoebe, ella le sonrió, pero Helga la miro muy seria.

— Phoebe, por favor… ahora me cuantas ¿Qué demonios hace **ella** aquí? — ahora si se le salió el demonio. Aunque Phoebe estaba prevenida, pero no pensó que se enterara tan rápido.

— pues… volvió, pero ella está aquí desde hace un mes. Ahí rumores de que va a volver… bueno… con Arnold. — Phoebe trago entero. Helga por la sorpresa se levanto de su puesto. Ella no sabía que responder. Helga se le salieron sus lágrimas. Cogió su bolso y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Phoebe salió detrás de ella para que no cometiera algo loco.

Helga se sentó cerca del parque, comenzó a llorar como una condenada. Phoebe trato de clamarla, Helga tomo su bolso y de rabia lo aventó al suelo y en ese momento se le cayó su foto de Arnold. Ella se puso peor, _"maldito seas, malditos seas los dos."_ pensaba con mucha rabia. Pensó que podría tener una pequeña oportunidad con él, ¿Por qué las mujeres somos tan idiotas? claro el se va y a ella que se la coma el tigre.

— Sniff… como dicen, el que anda Sniff con lobos, aprende a Sniff aullar. — se decía está destrozada.

— ya Helga, no quería que te pusieras así. Lo lamento mucho. —

— no te preocupes, después de todo me iba a enterar. — Helga se seco las lagrimas, trato de calmarse, se acomodo su cabello, Phoebe le sonrió para que así cambiara esa cara.

— vaya, vaya… miren quien está aquí. — Helga y Phoebe voltearon a ver, lo que faltaba.

— Dios mío, líbrame de este tormento. — Helga rodo los ojos y se paró de la silla.

— vaya después de todo la lengua castiga. Al parecer esta información no es falsa. Ya tienes un regalo empacado. — Helga se puso furiosa y se le acerco.

— mire perra… le va al respetico, con mis hijos no se meta, porque ¡juro! que no respondo. — dijo señalándola, esta solo sonrió.

— Me vale gorda, además la única perra que veo eres tú… claro cuando la loba sale la oveja entra, ni creas que no estoy enterada, eh cambiado demasiado y no puedo permitir que me pongan los cachos, ni muchos menos con una que necesita un padre y acompañante. — ahora si se paso de la raya.

— ahora sí, ¡ahora sí! desde niña te odiaba por ser tan linda y afeminada, pero ahora ¡te quiero matar! ¡Puta desvergonzada! —

— Puta su madre… claro ya veo el resultado. Y si cambie ¿algún problema? —

Ahora se armo la chúpame el problema… ambas se comenzaron a agarrar de los pelos, por un momento a ambas se les olvido el estado que se encontraba Helga. En ese momento todos los cercanos salieron al ver el espectáculo, Phoebe intento separarlas pero no pudo, salió corriendo a buscar al único que las podía detener. Las chicas se daban jalones de cabello, se empujaban entre sí, hasta que Helga con todas sus fuerzas al tiro al suelo y la hizo revolcar. se le coloco encima y la comenzó a estrangular, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, la rasguño y jalaba fuerte de su pelo, luego le dio una bofetada, Helga la soltó y aprovecho para darle un golpe más fuerte, Helga también le dejo un gran rasguño en la cara.

En ese momento llego Arnold al ver el gran espectáculo corrió hacia ellas y con ayuda de su gran amigo Gerald las pudieron separar, Arnold sostenía a Helga quien estaba vuelta nada y se movía como loca tratándola de alcanzar, la otra hacia lo mismo.

— ¡Helga! ¡Lila! ¡SE CALMAN YA! — grito Arnold con todas sus fuerzas. Helga sintió un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo, pero no le importo, no se irá hasta que la mate y la recojan con cucharita.

En esa llego el director y los mando a todos a sus respectivos salones, luego les dijo a los 3 que se fueran a su despacho. Helga se soltó bruscamente de Arnold, ella trato de tomar aire, Lila se calmo también y siguieron al director.

Cuando llegaron, el director le dijo a Helga que está suspendida una semana, a Arnold 2 días y a Lila 4 días.

— lo que más me sorprende es usted señorita Pataki. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta su estado? vi como esta, así que llame a una ambulancia y se ir al hospital. —

— señorita Sawyer, más vale que ruegue que a la señorita Pataki no le descubran nada raro, porque la expulso del colegio por terminar la pelea, ¿acaso no se dio cuenta su estado? mejor retírense. Señor Viveland, acompañe a la señorita Pataki y no los quiero volver a ver hasta que su castigo se haya terminado. —

Todos se fueron. Helga estaba pálida, Arnold le ayudaba a caminar, también le ayudaba a llevar sus cosas, Helga se sintió muy mal y muy enojada, cuando se acercaba al carro, se soltó bruscamente de Arnold, este furioso la tomo de nuevo porque casi se cae.

— No me toques, cabeza de balón — dijo esta con ganas de llorar.

— déjate ayudar, mírate como estas… además ¿Por qué te peleaste con Lila? — ambos estaban en el mismo estado.

— ¡Ah qué bien! ¡Ahora defiendes a esa perra! — Helga se puso en frente de él, luego le dio una cachetada haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¿Qué te pasa Helga? —

— ¡te lo mereces por mujeriego! ¡Y por engañarme! — Helga se puso a llorar de nuevo.

— ¡Helga! ¡Habla claro! ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? — ahora estaba muy confundido.

— ¡Ya Basta Arnold! ¡No quiero más Men…! —

— ¡HELGA! — grito al sostenerla, los médicos corrieron a socorrerla, Helga se puso mal y pálida, ese desmayo los asusto a todos.

OOOOO

Helga se despertó, se encontraba en su cuarto, ella se incorporo un poco, veía casi borroso, pero su vista se fue aclarando. Ella sentía que sus huesos estaban hechos polvo, Helga toco su vientre al parecer están bien sus hijos, ella lentamente se dirigió a su tocador, para mirarse al espejo.

Tenía vendaje en su cara y brazos. Recordó la pelea que tuvo con esa perra, menos mal que no le paso nada a sus bebes, solo sufrieron un par de golpecitos, pero de todas maneras se las va a pagar todas, por ofenderla. También le va a decir a Arnold de que se va a morir. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil? dejándose engañar de alguien que ella confío y sigue confiando. En ese momento su madre entro.

— Helga, llego visita. — detrás de Miriam se encontraba Arnold. Helga se sorprendió, pero les dio la espalda.

— Miriam-Digo Mamá, me puedes dejar sola… gracias — ella cerró la puerta dejando a la parejita sola.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? ¿Acaso no fue suficiente el daño que me hiciste? — dijo Helga muy furiosa y sentándose con cuidado en su cama, Arnold se tomo su cabeza, ya no aguanta más.

— te lo repito Helga… ¡no se dé que hablas! — le grito, Helga suspiro frutada.

— haber… te lo diré ¡pero solo una vez! — Helga se levanto de su cama y se acerco. — me enredaste… fingiste que me querías proteger, con tus besos y carias me llenaste de protección y esperanza de volver hacer una pareja. Pero no… el que está con miel algo se le pega. Porque más bien te largas con tu noviecita Lila la perfecta y me dejas en paz. —

— yo no tengo nada con ella. — se defendió.

— Sí y mi tío él papa. ¿Acaso me crees una idiota? ella misma me lo confirmo. Cuando tuvimos la pelea ella me dijo que volvió para seguir su relación, hasta que llamo puta y lo peor ¡ofendió mis bebés! —

— ¡me importa un comino lo que te dijo ella! ¡Lo que dijo es mentira! ¡Yo ya no quiero nada con ella, pero ella insiste en seguir conmigo por su dignidad y orgullo de ser la más bonita, perfecta y ricachona de la ciudad! ¡Debes entender que esta es una nueva Lila! —

— ¡cállate! ¡Eso ya lo sé, pero te advierto una cosa, no quiero que me dirijas ni la mirada, porque puede haber un accidente peor que el de hoy! ¡Además dile a tu novia que me deje en paz! ¡Y que con su gran cambio ahora parece la puta del barrio! —

Helga se sentó de nuevo para tranquilizarse.

Arnold se quedo en silencio se sintió mal por lo que le dijo, el no se podía separar de ella, además desde hace tiempo cuando conoció la nueva Lila, reconoció el error que cometió al haber dejado a su Helga por ella. Cuando volvió quería disculparse y hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla, pero ahora tuvieron un accidente, Arnold a tratado de tener una oportunidad para contarle a Helga la verdad, pero cada vez hay un problema y se distancian, todo por culpa de Lila. Arnold no le cupo en la cabeza de dejarla y apartarla, no señor, este muchacho se puso furioso, tomo los hombros de Helga y la tumbo en su cama, ella se asusto a tal reacción.

— ¿Qué haces…? —

Arnold comenzó a besarla desesperado, tomo sus muñecas para que no se fuera de su lado, Helga se comenzó a desesperar y trataba de alejarlo, pero este solo se aferraba mas, comenzó a besar su cuello, Helga gritaba que se detuviera, pero preciso su madre se encontraba dormida y los demás, no estaban.

Arnold le dejo marcas, luego se devolvió a su boca, si no fuera por ese estado, la desnudaría y la haría suya sin importarle nada. Pero aun así le dejaría indicios que es de él y de nadie más, además le demostraría a su falsa novia que Helga siempre será suya. Helga seguía gritando y le deba puños en su espalda y pecho para que se detuviera.

Helga saco una fuerza y lo empujo, luego le dio una bofetada, que lo hizo reaccionar. Helga se acomodo alborotado pelo y lo miro muy asustada, comenzando a llorar, nunca en su vida se había asustado tanto, ni mucho menos por él.

Arnold se sorprendió, no pensó que enserio llegara a tal extremo. Miro a Helga quien se arrincono como niña desprotegía y muerta de miedo. El se le acerco, Helga se puso más nerviosa, él la iba a tocar pero Helga de un golpe le alejo su mano.

— a eso viniste, a hacerme daño, vete por favor. — Helga tomo una almohada para refugiarse. Arnold se puso serio.

— lo lamento… pero entiéndeme que no me puedo alejar de la mujer que amo. No me importa los demás, hare lo posible por estar a tu lado. —

— ¡lárgate! ¡Ya deja de hablar! ¡Ya tuve suficiente, déjame SOLA! — le grito con todas sus fuerzas y llorando sin remedio.

— Vendré mañana — Arnold salió.

— ¡LÁRGATE! — Helga le tiro la almohada, pero choco contra la puerta. Helga se tiro en la cama comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

Todo esto es culpa de esa zorra… era mejor que ninguno hubiera vuelto, debió seguir viajando por el mundo para así dejarlo en paz. Estaba cansada, tuvo mucha emoción por hoy, quería olvidarse de todo. Ella se levanto y se fue de nuevo al espejo, al parecer le dejo unas grandes marcas, todas de color rojo con morado. Ella se puso peor, esas marcas le recordaran lo que él estuvo a punto de hacer, ella puede jurar que si no fuera por su embarazo la hubiese violado en ese momento. Helga se frotaba la barriga, queriendo calmar a sus hijos, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

**Soy un poco demorada, si "es que lo que pasa es que soy muy perezosa" xDD bueno… madura por favor deadrea… ya el 21 de Marzo cumples tus 18 años (AAAAHHHH Estoy vieja. no me miren) jajaja, bueno ya que… les quiero pedir de su colaboración de que le echen un vistazo a mis historias y a mis sitios web…**

**Otra cosa… ya comienzo la carrera tecnóloga en el SENA de contaduría y contabilidad avanzada. También la de diseño y producción grafica en la universidad nocturna, así que voy estar hasta el cuello de tareas, trabajo, actualizaciones, este, etc. así que mis únicos días libres son los fines de semana y festivos.**

**gracias… (plis):**

**h t t p : / / d e a d r e a 1 9 9 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 k 4 7 j c**


	12. La Vedad y El Pasado

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 12: La Vedad y El Pasado:**

Entro a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que los despertó a todos, e hizo mover los objetos cercanos. Arnold se sentó en su cama, por más que aguantaba ¡no podía! se le salían las lagrimas, por dolor, por cobardía y odio contra ciertas personitas. En ese momento entraron dos personas muy importantes para él. Arnold levanto su mirada, llegaron en el momento justo, no pudo evitarlo, abrazo esa mujer quien tanto había extrañado y que ha amado como nunca. Ella solo le acariciaba su espalda, no aguanto más y se estallo a llorar. Sabemos que los hombres no lloran, pero eso es mentira, solo se muestran así en frente de aquellos que lo conocen desde mucho antes de nacer.

— Mamá, Papá… quiero desahogarme, necesito su ayuda. — este se aferro mas a aquella bella mujer.

— Hijo mío, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros en los que sea, no importa las circunstancias. — la mujer le tomo su rostro.

— si hijo, sabes que a pesar de todo, te amamos y queremos que nos confíes todo. — le desordeno la cabellera a su hijo.

En ese momento se acordó cuando sus padres volvieron:

_Flashback:_

_Un chico de 13 años caminaba junto a Lila, quien le había dicho que le tenía una sorpresa. Si se encontraban en Colombia, estaban en el campo y Arnold ya se desesperaba por saber. Cuando vio que Lila se acompañaba junto a dos seres que quería ver desde que tenía memoria. Así que no dudo y se fue a abrazarlos._

— _¡feliz 9 de Octubre Arnold! —_

— _¡Gracias Lila! ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de vivir contigo! —_

_Desde ahí, Arnold junto a sus padres y la familia de Lila viajaron por todo el mundo. Aunque en el fondo al chico le hacía falta algo._

_Fin del flashback._

— gracias mama; pero les contare algo y va pa´ largo. — dejo las tazas de café a un lado y se miraron.

OOOOOOOOO

Helga seguía llorando, acostada y abrazando muy fuerte su almohada de corazón, su hermana y su madre intentaron hablar con ella, pero Helga no quería saber nada, solo quiere estar sola, pensar, recordar lo momentos dulces y amargos que paso. Incluso fue su gran amiga Phoebe a consolarla, pero cuando no quiere nada es ¡nada! sus lagrimas no paraban, ya acabo una caja de paños.

Cogió de su mesita de noche la foto de su amado Arnold, sonrió y recordó ese día cuando por fin se declararon su amor, cuando tenían 9 años.

Ese día les toco estar juntos, hacer los trabajos juntos, cuidar a un gatito juntos, además que el recuerdo de ambos cuando se besaron, los hacía sentir muy avergonzados. Además que en ese momento se sentían más unidos que nunca, aunque no lo querían admitir. Tuvieron su última pelea, Helga furiosa se fue de la casa y pasó una calle sin mirar ni a los lados. Pero gracias a su amado héroe le salvo la vida, por poco se vuelve puré de Helga por culpa de ese camión. Como olvidar esas palabras y esa acción:

_Flashback…._

_Cayeron en el andén, Arnold quedo encima de Helga, ambos se quedaron viendo, en ese momento a Helga se le salió el marco de corazón con la foto de Arnold. Fue todo tan rápido, Helga no aguanto más… ¡es ahora o nunca! Helga lo miro directamente a los ojos… esos ojos llenos de confusión y sorpresa por lo ocurrido._

— _Arnold… como ya viste… nunca eh dejado de pensar en ti. — dijo muy roja pero firme._

— _Helga… yo- — Helga tapo su boca con su mano._

— _¿Me dejas terminar? … gracias. Me has gustado desde siempre. Nunca te lo dije porque temo que me rechaces y me odies, que estas palabras hagan que te vayas del país o del continente, pero ya no puedo más, si me rechazas me encerrare en un manicomio, porque no podría olvidarte ni vivir sin ti, en especial cuando sentí tus labios sobre los míos. Así que mi sueño siempre ha sido, que vivamos juntos por toda la eternidad, nos casemos, tengamos 2 niños y una niña llamados: Michael, Harold y Sylvia. Que los veamos crecer con nuestro amor, ser famosos, que todo lo que es romance se demuestre con nosotros, que seamos la envidia de todas las parejas. Luego hagamos nuestras bodas de plata, luego disfrutemos nuestros nietos, envejecer juntos y morir juntos. Así que ¿Qué me decides? ¿Aceptas mis sentimientos o me condeno a volverme más loca de lo que estoy? — Helga termino y miro hacia otro lado y ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en la parada de autobuses._

_Arnold quedo sin palabras, sin nada que hacer o decir. Nunca en su vida había escuchado algo tan ¿lindo? tan raro de ella, siempre supo que ella era de esas agresivas, pero sonrió, ¡por fin conoció la otra cara de esa niña! Arnold también sentía algo igual que Helga. Así que tenía que aceptar por dos cosas: la primera porque siente lo mismo y pelean con pareja. La segunda porque no permitiría que esa niña se encerrará en un hospital mental, conociéndola sería capaz._

— _Helga… yo, también me gusta mucho. Así que por nuestros sentimientos acepto ser tu nuevo novio. — ¡que cursi sonó! pero sintió que se quito un peso de encima y sonrió ya relajado._

— _¿¡De verdad! ¿Esto no es un sueño? ¡Porque si lo es, pégame un puño! — dijo Helga sonriendo como nunca._

_En ese momento Arnold y Helga se besaron, ambos quedaron sorprendidos con la acción en especial Helga, luego sonrieron._

— _no, no lo es, mejor te acompaño a tu casa. — Arnold la tomo de la mano._

— _si mi Arnold, vamos te invito una soda. — luego ambos se fueron mientras salía el atardecer._

_Fin del flashback._

Helga con sus lágrimas negras toco sus labios al recordar ese beso, que ella lo tomo como el mejor primer beso de su vida. Cuando tuvieron su primera cita alocada, cuando todo el mundo se entero de su relación, al principio les tomo raro, pero al pasar los meses lo tomaron como lo más normal de mundo. Helga sonrió y soltaba su alegría al recordar ese maravilloso tiempo.

Pero cuando se le vino ese recuerdo, ese gris y horrible momento. Todo por culpa de esa pu- ¡Aaargh! de esa "señorita perfecta" al principio se digno ser excelente rival para Arnold. Pero cuando volvió de Hollywood. Cuando gano ese estúpido concurso: gano belleza, dinero, popularidad y lo peor: maldad, cuando volvió lo único que hizo fue que el mundo y Raimundo cayeran a sus pies y con sus artimañas y fingimiento barato, su novio quien ya casi cumplían sus 3 años de novios, cayera en la boca del lobo (o de la zorra) volvió a llorar a gritos al recordar ese día de su adiós y rompimiento.

_Flashback:_

— _¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué, cuando íbamos muy bien, me terminas? ¿Acaso ya te aburrí? ¿Acaso ya no te quedan pantalones y por eso rompiste tu promesa de estar conmigo por toda nuestra vida? ¡Cambie Arnold, Cambie! ¡Hice un esfuerzo para continuar juntos! ¿Por qué, por qué? — Helga comenzó a llorar como nunca, Arnold en el fondo se sintió muy culpable._

— _No es por ti, entiéndeme yo- — un enorme golpe se escucho debajo de la lluvia. Arnold se tomo su mejilla muy sorprendido._

— _¡Ya Cállate! ¡Entiendo mejor que nunca el porqué! ¡Claro que no es ni por mí ni por ti! ¡Es por la maldita fufurufa, golfa, perra, zorra, puta y engatusadora de LILA! ¡No puedo creer que caíste tan bajo! ¡Y sabes que! ¡Mejor mucho mejor! ¡Ahora lárgate, lárgate del país con ella y nunca jamás pero de los jamases vuelvas acá ni mucho menos a buscarme! ¡Porque juro ante mi Dios, que no respondo! ¡NO RESPONDO!—_

— _Helga por favor no… ¡espera! — Helga lo saco de su casa._

— _nunca vuelvas a nombrar mi amado nombre… ¡ahora lárgate de una vez antes de que saque a golpes! ¡TE ODIO ARNOLD TE ODIO! — Helga le cerró la puerta en su cara, corrió hasta su habitación llorando con todas sus fuerza._

_Fin del flashback…_

Helga se hundió mas en sus almohadas, recordando todo los años que había sufrido, pensando en el, viendo su altar, su foto, sus recuerdos, lo peor fue cuando se entero de que volvió y para olvidarse de todo tomo el consejo de una amiga de internet. Que tomara hasta que todo lo viera fácil, alegre y demás. Bueno debe admitir que ese día perdió la cabeza y se acostó con un hombre, que se largo y le dejo el obsequio dentro de ella. Y todo por culpa de él, ese maldito solo la ilusiona y luego se ríe en su cara, la toma por boba y en especial en su condición. Además los últimos meses lo que ha pasado lo demuestra todo, así que ahora en adelante, no amara ni odiara a Arnold, lo verá como algo vacio, como la nada. Ahora solo le importara sus estudios y la vida de sus hijos, eso sí es lo mas importante en este momento.

OOOOOOO

— así que por resumen volví, me encontré con ella, me deje llevar, además también me pase de copas ese noche, hicimos el amor, luego me entere de que yo soy el padre de esos gemelos. — los padres de Arnold estaban más sorprendidos que nunca.

— ¿pero porque no le dijiste nada? ¿Sabes el daño que le vas hacer a esa pobre niña? — le dijo su madre en tono de regaño.

— sé que es difícil, pero hijo tienes pantalones, eres todo un hombre, no eres un cobarde, ¡díselo Arnold! ¡Por favor! ¡Te desconocemos! — su padre ya se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Yo sé que soy un maldito cobarde! ¡Me convertí en esa persona por culpa de Lila! ¡Pero deben comprender que me siento un maldito y asqueroso violador! no tomamos protección, antes yo fui quien le apure para que tuviéramos sexo y lo peor borracha y desprotegida. Por ello gurdo silencio, para que hacerla sufrir mas y que yo no vaya a la cárcel. — Arnold se frustro, se tomo su rostro y comenzó a pensar.

— hijo, lo entendemos y estamos felices de que ya nos vayas hacer abuelos. Pero estamos a la vez muy decepcionados y tristes por lo que hiciste. Pero como padres, es obvio que estás perdonado. — dijo su madre.

— pero eso sí, tienes que aclarar todo este rollo y acerté responsable. Como tu padre, yo se que tu lo harás porque eres un hombre de verdad y muy responsable, así que ese es nuestro consejo, lucha duro, hazlo por la mujer que amas y por esas criaturas que están en camino. te amamos. — le dijo su padre dándole un golpecito en su espalda.

— yo también los amo y gracias por escucharme y ayudarme. — Arnold abrazo fuerte a su padre.

— para eso estamos hijo mío. — su madre le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

En el otro lado de la puerta una Lila estaba sorprendida con todo lo que había escuchado, ahora si supo la segunda parte de la historia. Se le vino un plan a la cabeza, Arnold volverá hacer suyo y se volverá más popular como antes. Hará pagar a Helga por todo lo que le hizo pasar. Sobornaría a Arnold, le dirá a todo el mundo lo que hizo esa noche en esa fiesta. Muy pronto todo le saldrá como ella quiere, unos malditos bastardos ni una estúpida la detendrán. Ella se retiro de la casa y se fue a planearlo todo.

Ahora se complicaran más las cosas, Arnold planea decirle la verdad a Helga lo más pronto posible. En cambio ella luchara por sus hijos y por lo que le conviene de verdad, pero no sabe la que se espera, a tal impacto puede abortar, pero Lila se encargara que su rival y peor enemiga sufra las consecuencias de arruinarle su carrera, es decir por quitarle a Arnold.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Hola a todos… gracias por sus comentarios y suscripciones y demás… me siento muy contenta. (Lo sé está muy corto, pero deben entender mis razones)**

**Bueno… nada de bueno ¬¬ ya comencé primer semestre en la universidad y en el SENA (Diseño y producción grafica especialización en ingles. Contaduría y finanzas) ya tengo bastantes tareas, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo me quita estas tres cosas? mucho, y eso que estoy empezando ¬¬… xD no me hagan caso, es que tendré que abandonar muchas cosas T.T así que téngame paciencia.**

**Otra novedad xD, ahora soy una Anonymous, claro estoy en protesta. Además les diré a todos que me gustaría que le colaboraran con marzo negro (pero de todas maneras espero mis regalos XD). Si no lo saben averígüenlo (de tarea -.- xD), los dejo y gracias de nuevo.**

**Gracias… (plis):**

**h t t p : / / d e a d r e a 1 9 9 4 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 k 4 7 j c**


	13. Riesgo, Peligro

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 13: Riesgo, Peligro:**

Helga se encontraba en el hospital haciéndose su ultrasonido.

— vaya señorita Pataki, sus hijos cada vez son más grandes y muy saludables. — el doctor movió el aparato, para ahora oír ambos latidos de los gemelos. — para el padre de estas criaturas, este sonido es lo más hermoso que puede escuchar, ya que estas son las vida que engendro para el futuro. —

Esas palabras hizo incomodar mucho a Helga, aunque en el fondo fue la frase más bella que había escuchado; Helga al ver sus criaturitas no pudo contenerse y derramo unas grandes lagrimas, el fruto de su ser, sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne, su ilusión, puede que sea producto de un error pero al final ellos no tienen la culpa de los errores de los padres y ni ellos pidieron venir al mundo, eso los manda Dios, nadie más.

— y para asegurarte son dos baroncitos señorita Pataki… ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? — Helga lo miro y se limpio las lágrimas.

— Se llaman Harold y Michael Thomas Pataki doctor — respondió Helga.

— lindos nombres, bueno señorita puede pasar después por el CD e irse para su casa tranquilita, porque todo está muy bien. — el doctor comenzó a recoger las cosas y le dio una gran sonrisa, Helga correspondió.

Helga salió en busca de un baño para limpiarse todo el extraño liquido azul o verdi azul como sea… eso si era fastidioso ese liquido ya que le es difícil quitárselo. Helga salió del baño y se fue hacia la enfermera, ella con una gran sonrisa le entrego el CD, ella dio las gracias y echo el CD a su bolso, salió del hospital dando un enorme suspiro. Decidió irse caminando.

X.X

Al parecer no fue buena idea. Verdad que hoy es domingo y hay muchísima gente hasta donde no debe estar, Helga quedo en la esquina del semáforo, esperando a que cambiara de color, en esos momento sintió un empujón y comenzó a perder el equilibrio, en esos momentos venia un bus a toda velocidad, si no fuera por una mujer Helga hubiera quedado hecho un puré. Claro la alcanzo a coger del brazo y cayeron sentadas en el andén, Helga casi se muere del susto. Las personas que estaban en esos momentos le ayudaron y Helga un poco asustada decidió tomar un taxi.

— dios mío ¿Qué rayos paso en esos momentos? — se pregunto Helga a sí misma, en esos momentos sintió la muerte enzima suyo.

En un callejón cerca de donde ocurrió el "accidente" una chica de cabellos rojizos, gafas oscuras y vestido infortunado maldecía porque no pudo cumplir su objetivo, esa perra tiene demasiada suerte. Pero una cosa si sabe que a la próxima no fallara. si se trataba de la mismísima Lila, ella tiene que hacer lo posible para que Helga pierda esos bastardos o su carrera y su estrellato estará en peligro.

XXXXXXXX

— ¿estás hablando en serio Helga? — pregunto su mejor amiga. Helga alzo una ceja.

— no que va, soy el gran Gerly Hassam el mejor comediante colombiano y hablo en broma. ¡Claro que es muy en serio Phoebe! — Helga se enojo, Phoebe suspiro.

— en primera: no hables con sarcasmos y segundo: Helga como puedes asegurar que alguien te empujo si solo yo sabía que irías por esos lares, de pronto pisaste mal y casi te caes es todo, y yo que sepa no tienes enemigos… ¿o sí? — hablo Phoebe científicamente, Helga solo se cruzo de brazos.

— tengo a dos personas en mi mente Phoebe, pero no sé si serán corazonadas o estupideces. — ahora las caras son de preocupación, pero de todas maneras Phoebe no se podía convencer.

— ¿Qué personas? no me digas que… ay no Helga eso si sería algo tonto e ilógico… lo repito solo yo sabía que irías al médico. — Phoebe ahora si en serio se preocupo al ver la cara de su amiga.

— sí, esas personas son Arnold y Lila, no puedo evitarlo, ellos son los primeros en aparecer en mi mente. — dijo muy seria y preocupada, Phoebe solo rodo los ojos.

— Helga ¿Por qué? explícamelo… bueno aunque no me sorprende que fue Lila, pero quiero el motivo de tus acusaciones amiga. —

— para serte sincera… pues dudo, dudo de Arnold aunque yo no creo que sea el… pero con lo que paso hace una semana y por lo que lo he ignorado e incluso evitándolo a todas costa se desquito así conmigo. Lila… ella sí que la tengo en la juega, porque se quiere vengar por lo de la pelea. —

— si tienes razón sobre Lila, pero sobre Arnold lo saco de esa lista… Helga, el se amostrado muy arrepentido por lo que hizo ¿además no crees que ya te hizo el suficiente daño como para seguir? — Phoebe trato de razonar, Helga soltó un berrinche.

— si Phoebe creo que tienes razón, Arnold es demasiado tonto e idiota como para seguir con esto, pero de todas maneras no confió… n-no confió. — Helga se sentó en su cama en shock, recordando ese dolor que sufrió y comenzó a llorar, Phoebe la consoló.

— ¡maldita sea! ¡Lo peor es que le cogí miedo! ¡Le tengo mucho miedo! ¡Cada vez que lo veo siento que ya me va hacer daño que me quiere dañar! ¡Pero lo que más me sorprende es que haga lo imposible por disculparse! Phoebe ¿Por qué cambie tanto? antes era la niña ruda y brabucona del barrio, la niña con personalidad de niño, ahora soy una mujer débil y en busca de un refugio ¡eso si es humillante muy pero muy humillante! — Helga exploto de nuevo, que se podía ser, si era por culpa del embarazo.

— ya cálmate Helga, tú sigues igual, te comportas así es por la estrés que sufres y el embarazo, es normal, no te preocupes que después volverá todo a la normalidad. — Phoebe trato de tranquilizar a Helga, todo lo que necesitaba era ayuda moral.

— ¡ves ya ves! ¡Soy una chillona! — Helga se paro y se limpio las lágrimas. — Phoebe ya me cansé, ahora tratare de ser fuerte, además lo único que me importa es averiguar qué es lo que sucede aquí, y el responsable hare que trague hasta el nido de la perra. — se dijo una decidida Helga, Phoebe asintió con una gran sonrisa.

— vamos a salir y hare cosas de lo más normal y vamos a ver si nuestras sospechas son ciertas. Además el que escupe para arriba le cae en la cara. —

— Es una buena idea, pero debemos tener cuidado, porque si es Lila… por Dios, esa se ha vuelto más peligrosa que un tiroteo en ascensor. —

— no me interesa como dicen: soldado avisado, muere avisado así que mejor vámonos, quiero relajarme… si es que puedo. —

OOO

En la casa de Arnold se encontraba su mejor amigo Gerald, quien le conto absolutamente todo, ¡todo! incluso sobre lo de Lila y sus planes, como olvidarlo ahora si está más loca que una cabra:

_Flashback:_

— _¡¿Esos bastardos son tus hijos? — el grito de Lila hizo brincar a Arnold quien estaba concentrado haciendo los trabajos para la escuela. Al analizar sus palabras se paró de inmediato y cerró la puerta bajo llave._

— _¡cierra la boca! al menos habla bajo, que un tema muy delicado… ¿Cómo diablos te enteraste Lila? — Arnold empujo a Lila y la sentó en el sofá._

— _responde primero tú, ¿es verdad, o lo haces para fastidiarme? — Arnold se tomo la frente y soltó un suspiro muy pesado._

— _pues esos bastardos son los que yo engendre ¿algún problema? y no lo hice por fastidiarte, solo me deje llevar y tuvimos sexo muy caliente. — le respondió de manera brusca._

— _¿y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo? escuche por accidenté todo, esa perra solo se aprovecho de ti, para hacerme esta maldad. — Lila se escucho como dramatizada, Arnold solo rodo los ojos._

— _esa es la peor estupidez que eh escuchado en mi vida, ¡por la virgen María Lila! ¡No me vengas ahora que el violado fui yo! — dijo alzando las manos al techo._

— _ahhh ya… ¿entonces fue… al contrario? que interesante. — Arnold la miro un poco nervioso, conocía muy bien ese tono, eso significaba que nada va salir muy bien que digamos. — de todas maneras, esa gorda pagara, porque me quito lo que me corresponde a ¡mi! — dijo levantándose y gritando de nuevo._

— _Lila, más vale que no sueltes la lengua porque juro que no respondo. Además no es tanto por mí, es por ella y por los hijos que espera, ¿sabes el daño que le harías? así que más vale que no te pongas de saltarina porque hago que tragues hasta el polvo de la casa. —_

— _¡a mí no me vengas con amenazas! además tienes razón, eso sería caer muy bajo, pero tengo algo mejor que proponerte mi querido guapo novio. — eso tono tampoco le gusto a él._

— _¿Qué? — "*que no sea nada peligroso*" Arnold se puso tenso y un poco nervioso, ¡como odia que Lila lo ponga de esa manera!_

— _yo no le hare ni le diré nada a nadie si tú haces que ¡Helga aborte! — ahora si el gato se comió al ratón. ¡Eso sí que es una enorme estupidez! ¡¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre pedirle eso? Ahora si está más loca que un león comiendo verduras._

— _¿estás loca o que comiste? ¿Cómo diablos me pides eso? — Arnold se puso rojo._

— _no lo estoy, es eso o yo misma hago que respete mi posición. —_

— _haz lo que quieras, pero si haces algo peligroso te las veras conmigo mi querida. —_

— _pues eso lo veremos querido, para que veas que soy buena no diré nada pero… Jajaja, ya verás. — con esto Lila carcajeo y salió muy campante de la habitación de Arnold._

— _Dios mío, por favor que esa loca no intente nada peligroso o riesgoso. — Arnold puso su fe, más vale que no tenga que hacer medidas extremas._

_Fin del flashback._

— amigo… estoy muy asustado y nervioso, ella cuando quiere algo mata hasta conseguirlo. — Arnold se recostó y su amigo solo negó la cabeza.

— amigo, solo te digo que esto se pone más peligroso que un suegro traqueto. — Gerald no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas hacer? estoy re paila. — dijo un poco desesperado.

— porque no la proteges, eso es lo único que se me ocurre. — el se puso pensativo, no era mala idea pero…

— el problema es que con lo que paso, Helga me evita y a veces siento que me tiene miedo. — le recordó a su amigo lo sucedido.

— pues inténtalo un vez mas y demuéstrale que en verdad estas arrepentido y listo se cogen confianza de nuevo. Bueno yo no digo que será fácil. — Arnold se le ilumino el día.

— tienes mucha razón, acompáñame a buscarla ahora mismo, para que no arriesgar. es mejor prevenir que tener que lamentar. —

— si vamos amigo. — con esto ambos salieron en busca de Helga.

En el parque principal…

Helga y Phoebe compraron helados de yogurt rellenos de melocotón y mango. Aunque eso era más que falso.

— este helado es tan falso como un billete de 1.500 pesos. — Helga se enojo por las mentiras del vendedor.

— si tienes mucha razón. — dijo un poco asqueada por el helado.

Las chicas seguían pendiente de lo sucedido pero al parecer no había pasado nada raro, ni vieron ningún sospechoso, las chicas seguían recorriendo el parque, viendo como los niños jugaban con sus cometas, otros con tierra y algunos niños molestando a otros. Sinceramente Helga extrañaba mucho ser una niña, extrañaba jugar beisbol, extrañaba corretear, golpear de buena manera a ese respiron cuatro ojos y sobre todo a su amor muy secreto.

OXOXO

Arnold y Gerald le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Si se encontraban en frente de la casa de Helga, el padre les grito que no molestaran y que se largaran del lugar, para ellos no se les hacia extraño.

— ok, busquémosla por los sitios principales. — dijo Arnold aburrido y se fueron hacia el parque.

XXXX

Dieron en el blanco, Arnold vio a Helga y comenzó a llamarla, al parecer al principio no lo escucho y este se fue acercando más.

— ¡HELGA! — ella volteo a ver quién era el responsable de llamarla, se sorprendió demasiado al verlo, sin dudarlo salió corriendo porque el miedo invadió su ser.

Arnold maldijo y salió corriendo hacia ella, Phoebe ni se dio cuenta por estar ayudando unos niños, solo se dio cuenta como perseguían a Helga. lo extraño que es con Gerald paso exactamente lo mismo (xD) así que salieron detrás.

Helga salió del parque, comenzó a caminar rápido, ya que solo correr ese poco, sentía como si hubiese corrido una maratón de una ciudad. Así que busco una pronta salida y una parada de autobús para irse a su casa. Arnold la perdió por culpa de tanta gente, se olvidaba que hoy es domingo, que tonto es.

OOOOO

— Más vale que me cumpla, así que arranque de una vez. — Lila se sentó cerca del chofer, ella vio todo lo que paso y pasara, así que aprovechara esa oportunidad.

— y no se preocupe haremos que parezca un trágico accidente. — Lila sonrió con maldad, el chofer solo comenzó a arrancar normalmente.

OOOOOOOO

El bus venia a toda velocidad por la calle solitaria.

Helga vio que Arnold la seguía a toda velocidad, así que ella se pasó el semáforo en rojo, Arnold vio que un bus venia a toda velocidad, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, empujo a Helga y el bus lo golpeo muy fuerte.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, Helga con disgusto y sorpresa miro lo sucedido, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, cerca de ella cayo su más preciada gorra, Helga la tomo con fuerza, lentamente se acerco a Arnold, se veía terrible, apretó fuerte la gorra.

— ¡ARNOLD! — Grito con todas sus fuerzas y golpeo el suelo.

El chofer se sorprendió demasiado, Lila lo único que hizo fue escapar del lugar, Phoebe se tapo la boca al ver el trágico accidente, en ese momento vio como Lila salía corriendo, pero lo único que hizo fue llamar a una ambulancia, Helga y Gerald trataban de alejar a la gente chismosa, en esa entonces llego la policía y la ambulancia.

Rápidamente auxiliaron a Arnold, Helga miro sus manos llenas de sangre, se sintió de lo peor, por culpa de sus miedos hizo que Arnold terminara así, Helga abrazo con fuerza a Phoebe, un policía se les acerco y les dijo que tenían que irse con ellos para dar su cuartada y que contara lo sucedido, ellas accedieron. Helga no soltó para nada la gorra de Arnold, le pidió a Dios y a la virgen que no le pasara nada grave.

Todos los familiares se encontraban en el hospital, mientras los médicos hacían lo posible por tratar de salvar… la vida de Arnold.

**21 de marzo…**

**Feliz Cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños a mí, feliz cumpleaños deadrea94 que vives en Cristo Jesús! BRAVO! Jajaja si hoy ya cumplo mis 18 años, ¿y saben que quiero de regalo? no, bueno… que me envíen muchos comentarios por mi historia, y también por mi día, algunos de mis lectores me lo enviaron por adelanto… a ellos les mando muchísimas bendiciones y que Dios los proteja con mucho amor. también mis agradecimientos van hacia ustedes, por leer mi historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado, los quiero mucho! ADIOS!**


	14. Arrepentimiento

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 14: Arrepentimiento:**

Helga y Phoebe se encontraban en la estación de policía, dando sus declaraciones por lo sucedido, aunque a Helga se la comía la terrible angustia que sentía por Arnold, sus ojos ya no podían evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas. ¡Desesperada! necesitaba estar ya en el hospital… pero bueno, eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que su amiga le cuenta de que Lila tuvo algo que ver con el rollo que sufrieron hace 5 horas. Las chicas contaron lo sucedido, claro con ayuda de unos testigos, luego Phoebe no pudo callar que en esos momentos vio a Lila que actuaba muy sospechosamente, incluso les dijo su teoría sobre como Lila pudo provocar lo sucedido los policías no lo podían creer y por ello se fueron a buscarla. Helga estaba muy impaciente, además esas miradas que lo colocaban a su vientre que parecía como si se hubiese comido una enorme roca. El subteniente solo las miro seriamente en especial a Helga.

— no creo que ella le haya pagado a ese chofer a hacer semejante atrocidad, según lo que me contaron ese atentado no iba a muchacho sino contra usted señorita Pataki, eso suena ridículo y absurdo, además como se atrevería a atentar contra a una… Mmm niña embarazada, eso sería de un psicópata. — esa declaración le saco la roca a Helga, ese misma roca que pensaba hace un momento.

— ¡cállese señor! ¡Por plata baila el perro con el gato! ¡Y como usted lo dijo esa estúpida niña linda es una psicópata! ¡Pero claro, le salió el tiro por la culata con Arnold! — Helga golpeo fuerte el escritorio, este se sorprendió y se asusto un poco, Phoebe trato de calmar a su amiga.

— lo que dice mi amiga es cierto. Además ¿Qué pasa que no llegan? nosotras tenemos que irnos al hospital lo antes posible, mi amiga se puede morir aquí si no sabe su estado, en especial su condición. — dijo Phoebe abrazando a Helga quien no paraba de salirle lagrimas.

— Ya casi llegan, muchachitas gritonas — dijo y con esto salió, dejándolas en la misma situación que antes.

OOOOOOO

En el hospital…

Arnold ya estaba en mejor condición, aunque seguía en un profundo sueño; los padres, sus abuelos y su mejor amigo Gerald estaban ya que no podían de la preocupación, hasta se comieron las uñas de tanta emoción que pasaron por aquel accidente… bueno si es que se puede llamar "a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e" en ese momento llego el doctor a dar los resultados de la operación, los padres de Arnold se acercaron mas rápido.

— doctor por favor, díganos como se encuentra nuestro hijo ¿está bien? — la madre del chico cruzo sus dedos de la ansiedad.

— señora no se preocupe, su hijo salió con éxito, ya cerramos todas las heridas graves, solo necesita descansar y su hijo despertara mañana a esta hora y después se lo podrán llevar a su casa — les explico el doctor, todos se aliviaron al oír tal noticia buena. El doctor se retiro para hacer más chequeos.

En aquel entonces llegaron Phoebe junto a Helga, quienes se sorprendieron al ver a los padres de Arnold. Helga sintió algo extraño dentro de su ser como… como… ¿vergüenza o susto? o más bien las dos cosas, pero pensándolo bien sintió como si se encontrara en frente de unos suegros preocupados por su hijo ¡SI eso! pero ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? es muy extraño, más extraño que un coco cuadrado.

— hola señores, me alegro de verlo, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿verdad Phoebe? — dijo Helga un tanto nerviosa.

— si claro, ha pasado tiempo, pero veo que siguen iguales y tal como nos contaba Arnold. — dijo Phoebe, los padres del chico carcajearon a tal comentario.

— si niñas tienen razón, pero veo que ustedes han cambio muchísimo, en especial tu Helga, yo si escuche lo rumores, pero nunca los creí, pero viéndote ahora entiendo, ¿Cómo estás? — dijo la madre del chico, huelga levanto los hombros.

— yo estoy muy bien, mis bebes también y estoy muy pero muy ansiosa por tenerlos en mis brazos, así que no importa cómo me miren o disimulen, lo único que les digo, es que estoy muy orgullosa de ser mamá — dijo Helga con una gran sonrisa la pajera se miro y sonrieron.

— me alegra mucho Helga, eres una niña para admirar, espero que mi esposa y yo podamos conocer a los bebés — dijo el padre de Arnold, Helga sonrió también.

— gracias, pero saliéndonos del tema… ¿Cómo sigue Arnold? — a Helga le volvieron los nervios.

— tranquila niña, el está bien, lo único es que sigue dormido y no sabemos cuándo despertara. — respondió el hombre, Helga agacho su cabeza, la madre de Arnold también se sintió extraña y mal y con la mirada le dijo a su esposo que salieran de ahí. — iremos a comparar algo de tomar ¿quieren algo en especial? —pregunto, Phoebe negó.

— yo quiero un capuchino doble, a estos les provoca eso. — dijo Helga acariciando su barriga, este asintió y salieron.

Se fueron a la cafetería y la esposa suspiro un tanto frustrada.

— ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? — pregunto este preocupado.

— ahh, los jóvenes de hoy en día, ¿Por qué niños como ellos, meten las patas tan hondo? — Se pregunto — además cuando vi a Helga, esa niña tan bonita y su cariño hacia nuestros nietos, me hizo dar ganas de decirle la verdad de llamarla nuestra yerna y llamarlos nietos, y me siento un tanto decepcionada. Pero ya que, lo único es apoyarla. —

— claro mi amor, lo único que debemos hacer como padre y abuelos, es apoyar a nuestra parejita y a nuestros nietos. Así que no te preocupes, al menos los padres de Helga la apoyan, pero con dinero. — el hombre compro algunas cosas.

Helga y Phoebe se sentaron a esperar, Helga se trataba de calmar, aunque le era imposible, quiera entrar y ver a Arnold ¡para pedirle disculpas de lo ocurrido! y obviamente para abrirle bien los ojos porque ese no está ciego, tiene orzuelo (respecto a "la señorita perfección") es que no mas recordarlo, no más bien si la tuviera en frente se volvería más peligrosa que un suegro con escopeta.

Paso un buen rato, en ese momento… hablando del rey de roma, mire quien se asoma… en ese momento venia ¡Lila! venia con su bolso y sus gafas de sol (a pesar que ya era el atardecer ¬¬) y el problema es cuando los babosos la veían, botaban la baba o se le salían los ojos por ella. Helga sintió un cosquilleo en su espalda, ella se sintió muy extraña, en ese preciso momento iba a pararse y miro que venía, Helga abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, Phoebe la vio y un susto invadió su cuerpo miro a su amiga quien su mirada cambio a una de asesino psicópata.

Apretó las manos en forma de puños, y sin dudarlo se le acerco a ella, está casi se cae al piso al verla, con esa cara que espantaría al mismo demonio, pero Lila solo se le quedo viendo, como toda ingenua que es pensó que por estar en el hospital y viendo su condición no le iba a tocar ni un solo pelo, pero conociéndola bien ¡Ja! pobre tontita (como dice mi mamá xD) esa si no se deja meter queso por jamón.

Helga la empujo contra la pared y la tomo de sus ropas, obviamente llamando la atención de todos, en esos momentos Phoebe no podía hacer nada:

— ¿Cómo te atreves a venir y mostrar tu perra cara? — Lila comenzó a sudar un poco frio, pero aun así no se dejo.

— Es obvio, vine a ver a mi _novio_ — dijo disimulando un poco. ¡Pero es que ya se dio garra con ese comentario! a Helga se le subió la sangre a la cabeza.

— ¿novio? … ¿NOVIO? Jajaja ¡por favor niña, no me hagas reír! ¡Como dices eso, sabiendo que por poco y lo matas querida! — ese comentario los sorprendió a todos los chismosos que tenían alrededor.

— ¡¿de que mierdas hablas gordita? — pregunto esta fingiendo sorpresa.

Helga la cogió del pelo y le dio una cachetada para luego tirarla al piso. Esta se quejo (obviamente) y miro un poco asustada a Helga.

— deja de fingir de una vez, antes de que te voltee el mascadero de un bailado y te deje tu rostro pintando. — dijo Helga levantándole su puño, una de las personas fue a llamar a seguridad.

— ¡inténtalo y te juro que me olvidare que estas embarazada maldita perra! — le amenazo Helga solo rodo los ojos.

— haz lo que quieres maldita golfa, pero más vale que con mis bebés no te metas. — dijo acercándosele, Lila aprovecho y le aventó su bolso, golpeándole fuerte la nariz. Helga retrocedió tomando su nariz.

— ahora si te voy a dar piso y chuparas gladiolo ¡perra! —

En ese momento llego la seguridad, y las separo, ambas tenían las mechas alborotadas. Golpes también aunque Lila tenía más, obviamente ayudaron más a Helga por su condición y se las llevaron, para no seguir incomodando, los padres de Arnold llegaron rápido porque desde lejos habían escuchado un alboroto, Phoebe se les acerco a explicar todo, obviamente se fueron detrás de ellos.

OOO

En una habitación del hospital un lindo chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio abrió sus ojos, mirando para saber en donde se encuentra ubicado.

OOO

Helga se encontraba sentada con un vaso de agua, tratándose de calmar un poco. Recordando algunas cosas del pasado. También recordando el accidente que sufrió Arnold. Ella se sentía culpable ya que por estar jugando "a correr y alcánzame" sucedió lo que sucedió.

— Arnold, me arrepiento mucho… perdóname… virgencita ayúdalo por favor — Helga oculto su rostro en sus manos comenzado a llorar.

**TT_TT**

**Cosas Malas:**

**Bueno Primero que todo: lamento mucho la demora, el estudio me está adsorbiendo mucho tiempo, el tiempo que me queda es para descansar y dedicárselo a mi familia, y claro para al menos adelantar algunas cosas. Estoy muy atareada, tengo mucho estrés y ya no quiero pensar en nada.**

**Segundo: estoy enferma, tengo una gripa y fiebre que no me la aguanto y una así voy a estudiar y hago mis trabajos, pero obviamente mis profes me mandan para la casa, pero ese tiempo lo dedico para adelantar trabajos. La semana pasada tuve un accidente en donde me di un guarapazo (me caí para los que entienden ¬¬) que me tronche mi brazo izquierdo y parte de mi pierna izquierda, así que se a echo difícil moverme rápido en esos días.**

**Tercero: el día 15 de Mayo de 2012, hubo un terrible atentado en Bogotá en la calle 74 con Av. caracas. ¡Yo estudio 9 calles atrás! (en la 65 con Av. caracas) el pánico fue enorme, en todo ese sitio fue solo problemas, nosotros los estudiantes del SENA no sabíamos nada, pero algunos sintieron un pequeño temblor (a causa de la onda explosiva) pero como me encontraba enferma y un poco mareada pues no sentí nada. así que el director dio órdenes que siguiéramos con las clases y que algunos por su bienestar teníamos que quedarnos hasta que nos evacuen, por todo ese alboroto y ese pánico sufrí una especie de crisis nerviosa, me puse a llorar y me invadió un terrible miedo que me dolió hasta los huesos, mis compañeros me trataron de clamar, cuando se calmo todo comencé mi clase especial de "Contabilidad en Excel" como mi Mami trabaja a 10 cuadras de del SENA, ella fue por mí, ya que tenia pánico y miedo por mi seguridad fue por mi y nos fuimos para la casa, luego llego una amiga y me aviso de que en todas las universidades no había clase, yo mi malestar me acosté mientras miraba las noticias. Así que las universidades y todos los SENAS están en marcha, yo quisiera ir pero por mi condición no puedo.**

**Les digo a aquellas personas que causaron el pánico: ¡Basta Ya! ¡No más Violencia en mi país Colombia! ¡hubo 3 muerto y ventí algo de heridos, gente inocente, nada que ver con la política, gente que solo va a trabajar y estudiar, lo que más me dolió fue un hombre que era vendedor ambulante, vendía dulces y cigarrillos quien tiene que sostener una gran familia, en el momento de la explosión lo mato y lo peor es que no le quedo ni el recuerdo! por favor no mas, no mas, no solo lo digo por Colombia sino por el mundo entero, por eso el mundo está como esta, lo único que pido es que haya una paz en donde no hayan mas victimas y afectados por disputas políticas, no más de recordarlo me dan ganas de llorar aunque sé que eso no sirve de nada, por favor luchemos por un mundo mejor, por una Colombia mejor, esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, gracias para aquellos que luchan por lo mismo.**

**(Les recomiendo que busquen mas información y vean las noticias)**

**Otra cosa... me retiro por un tiempo… si no mas con este capítulo me demore casi 2 meses, se imaginan los otros, así que me tendrán que esperar más hasta que salga a vacaciones y me organice bien y no tenga ya casi nada que hacer, así que por favor sean pacientes conmigo, ya falta poco para el nacimiento de los bebés, les ruego que no estén mirando cada rato diciendo "será que esa loca ya habrá subido el siguiente capítulo" así que no se decepcionen y digan "abandono la historia" no claro que no, eso nunca, tengo que terminarla como de lugar.**

**:)**

**Cosas Buenas:**

**Estoy muy contenta por todos esos comentarios y felicitación de mis cumpleaños número 18, eso me da animo de seguir la historia así me demore demasiado, eso lo decía un comentario, ósea ¡49! Dios mío estoy muy contenta y les mando muchos abrazos y agradecimientos.**

**Estoy a punto de acabar mi primer semestre en la universidad, además que la semana que viene va venir el supervisor de Diseño 1 para ver nuestros proyectos (por eso no eh tenido tiempo, lo peor: el supervisor es más puntual que un reloj mundial), por eso me esfuerzo mucho para pasar y continuar con mi carrera que no es nada fácil y a veces estoy por tirar la toalla pero ¡no, claro que no! nada en la vida es fácil, hay que quemarse las pestañas para poder ser alguien reconocido y mejor en la vida, eso me lo dijo mi abuelita. Así que les deseo éxitos a todos aquellos que están por llegar a sus mentas y sueños, muchas bendiciones y abrazos nos veremos ¡adiós!**

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = X D D - L F z y Q 6**** k**


	15. Beso inesperado

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

**I'm****pregnant****, ****so what****?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 15: Beso inesperado:**

Después de arreglar los problemas en el hospital, decidieron llevar a Helga con un psiquiatra, ya que por ese comportamiento tan agresivo y a veces extraño puede dañar a los bebes (según los demás, claro está) pero Helga se negó rotundamente, en primer lugar no está loca, segundo lugar sabía perfectamente cuidar a sus bebés y el tercer lugar no actuó nada mal al contrario esa engreída se lo merecía por asesina. A ella si deberían llevársela a un psicólogo no a ella, ella solo quiere estar en el hospital para saber cómo se encuentra Arnold.

— ahora si me sacaron el bloque. — se dijo Helga mientras estaba sentada en una sala de espera, con las manos cruzadas.

— se ve que nunca cambias Helga. — dijo una voz femenina, Helga miro de quien se trataba y se sorprendió demasiado.

— ¡Doctora Blies! — aparte de ser su psicóloga de niña, también es su amiga guarda secretos, era unas de las pocas personas que sabía que estaba "loca" por Arnold.

— como me alegra verte, supe de tu situación, así que tuve que hacer esfuerzo para darte mi ayuda. — dijo sonriendo, Helga se sonrojo un poco, en cierto modo le daba vergüenza que la viera en su estado de embarazo.

— bueno… yo… — Helga no sabía qué hacer o que decir, se rasco su nuca.

— entremos a mi oficina, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tenemos 2 horas. — dijo tomándola de los hombros y entrando a su nueva oficina.

XXX

— vaya Helga, con lo que me cuentas, parece que tienes algunos problema. — dijo la doctora en tono gracioso, pero Helga se encontraba contra la enorme ventana viendo la nada.

— ojala fueran "algunos problemas" pero qué más da, tendré que superarlos, aquí lo único importante son mis 2 hijos, claro también Arnold. — dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a la doctora.

— así se habla Helga. con lo que paso hace unas horas, me sorprendió demasiado, a pesar de tu estado no cambias ni un momento, así que mi conclusión es que tu necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar y quitarte ese peso de encima. — la doctora le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda, Helga solo sonrió y suspiro.

— creo que tiene razón Doc, me alegro que haya sido usted la que me ha atendido. y no otro loco ahí diciéndome estupideces o quien sabe que. — Helga se sintió más calmada.

— tranquila, te repito: si me necesitas solo llámame o envíame un mensaje, sabes que tu yo nos entendemos muy bien. — dijo la doctora sonriendo y tomando café.

— si tiene razón, además al estar aquí recuerdo cuando llegue por primera vez. — recordó lo que sufrió al llegar.

— sí que recuerdos, Helga ya llego la hora, te recomiendo que vayas de vuelta al hospital y conseguí a alguien para acompañarte. — dijo la doctora levantándose de la silla.

— ¿acompañarme? — Helga le pareció eso extraño. — ¿y eso para qué? — le pregunto a la doctora, ella la miro.

— puede que seas como eres, pero debido a tu condición me preocupas por tu estado, así que para quedarme tranquila llame a alguien y era el único vacante. — Helga se sorprendió.

— Wow tranquila, tampoco me de tanta mogolla que estoy bien con el pan. — dijo Helga moviendo las manos y un poco seria.

— oh ya llego, por favor acompáñala y cuida bien de ella. — Helga alzo una ceja, ya llego, tan rápido y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando entro.

Cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba su puño actuó por su cuenta, se estiro y golpeo a la persona que tenia al frente, todos se sorprendieron… incluso ella. Le dio un fuerte puño y en toda la carota que tenia, Helga ya examino bien a la persona se trataba de….

— ¡¿Brainy?! — Helga se tabo la boca, luego se fue a ayudarlo. — ¿Qué demonios….? — Helga no podía de la sorpresa, al parecer su puño actuaba así cada vez que sentía la presencia de Brainy.

El chico se paro y le sonrió de manera coqueta a Helga ella solo lo miro con aburrimiento.

— bueno chicos que les vaya bien…. adiós. — dijo la doctora rompiendo el tal extraño silencio.

Helga solo se digno a salir de la oficina, luego salió su acompañante.

En el camino Helga ignoro a Brainy y este solo la miraba como un tarado…. como siempre.

En el hospital…

Helga llego corriendo al hospital, al parecer seguían los mismo de siempre: su mejor amigo, sus padres, su amiga y los de la banda, pero no vio a la pajarraca de Lila y menos mal porque o si no mejor ni pensarlo.

— hola Phoebe ¿Cómo sigue? — le pregunto a su amiga, esta le sonrió.

— tranquila Helga, el está fuera de peligro solo toca esperar que despierte, además ya nos íbamos, solo faltas tú para verlo, si es que quieres, claro. — Phoebe le dio un beso y se fue. — si quieres paso más tarde por tu casa, adiós. — dijo yéndose ya.

— si claro, pasa cuando quieras. — dijo estirando su brazo y despidiéndose.

— Helga, nosotros ya nos vamos también, si pasa algo no dudes en llámanos. — dijo la madre de Arnold.

— si por favor Helga, te lo recomendamos. — dijo el padre de Arnold, Helga les sonrió y estos se fueron del lugar, luego se fueron los demás.

Helga trago saliva de los nervios, ni siquiera sabía el porqué. El doctor le dio la señal de que ya podía entrar, Helga se acerco un poco lento a la habitación en donde se encontraba Arnold, cuando llego a la puerta se quedo como congelada, en sus hombros aparecieron 2 cositos, uno le decía que entrara y el otro no. Helga ya no tenía paciencia y se estaba desesperando. Pero tampoco se trataba de una mal presentimiento, pero bueno solo sentía mariposas en el estomago… esperen…. ¿mariposas? ¿Qué pepinos….? si lo que tenía en el estomago era a un par de gemelitos que ya se estaban por terminar de desarrollarse y ya faltaban pocas semanas por nacer. Pero bueno, volviendo al grano ¿Por qué se sentía así? definitiva mente los jóvenes de hoy en día son más raros que salchicha en una ensalada de frutas.

Helga saco su último suspiro y se decidió entrar, se sonrojo un poco al ver como Arnold dormía como bebe, al parecer ya no tenía tantos aparatos puestos en su cuerpo, ya se le veía parte del pecho y sus labios se movían al son del sueño.

Helga se acerco mas pa´ verlo de cerca y sonrió muy tiernamente y mas sonrojada, se veía muy guapo hasta durmiendo, así que ella toco la frente del joven con su mano y le acaricio un poco y al sentir ese contacto de nuevo… sintió unas extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo, como si ya las hubiese experimentado.

Un nuevo impulso sintió ella, sus hermosos labios color rosa se fueron acercando a los carnosos labios de él, ella acamado sus brazos en los hombros del bello chico, cuando estaba a punto de sentir sus labios una fuerza de algo o más bien "alguien" la empujo…. y se besaron.

Helga abrió los ojos como nunca, esa "fuerza" la esta abrazando con todas sus fuerzas, no la dejaba ir, además hacia que ella disfrutase mas ese largo y pesado beso, ella trato de zafarse pero no la dejaba, además el tacto fue aumentando y eso hizo abrir su boca y que experimentaran su área, comenzando un danza dulce y larga, Helga cayo hipnotizada y siguió el juago hasta que se separaron sus bocas por falta de aire.

Helga al separase toda roja y nerviosa, se quedo observando, su mano tapo su boca, al sentir otra vez esa sensación. en cambio el chico quien se encontraba en frente suyo abrió los ojos con una sonrisa muy torcida y divertida, aunque también se encontraba sonrojado, pero no tanto como ella.

— al parecer yo soy el príncipe durmiente, y la valiente princesa vino a despertarlo, creo que hare un cuesto infantil sobre esto. — dijo Arnold con la misma actitud, Helga ahora se puso rojo de ira y cerro fuerte los puños.

¡PUM!

Sonó por toda la habitación. En ese momento Arnold tenía encima suyo una silla, dejándolo casi inconsciente, Helga se encontraba de espalda y con los brazos cruzados, al parecer seguía muy pero muy enojada, Arnold se quito la silla de encima y la puso de nuevo en su lugar.

— Helga por favor era broma, no tenias porque hacer eso. — dijo ya un poco más serio.

— tras de idiota, acosador y extremista… pervertido, perfecto. — que bien ahora le dicen extremista y pervertido.

Ahora entiende ese anuncio que salió en el facebook que decía: "¿Por qué los hombres somos así? pues miren ustedes" luego mostraban a chicas mostrando casi sus partes y luego decía "y el hijo de puta es uno" ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan exageradas y son así? si definitivamente nadie entiende a estas mujeres.

— pero dime ¿Quién fue que se insinuó desde el principio? — Helga se sorprendió, oh claro ahora la pervertida es ella, ahora si se paso del todo. — ahora la culpable soy yo. — dijo ahora sí bastante enojada.

Y vuelve la burra al trigo y el pollo a la cebada, ya van a empezar una nueva estúpida pelea entre ellos. Arnold se dio cuenta de ello y decidió detener ese juego de niños, pero este sonrió al recordar cuando eran unos niños, que se la pasaban peleando o hablando en tontos sarcasmos.

— bueno ya, estas no son horas de estar peleando de esta manera porque…. ya no somos niños. — lo ultimo lo dijo con algo de tristeza, como quisiese regresar en el tiempo.

Helga voltio a verlo y entendió du mirada — estoy de acuerdo, ya no lo somos… como dicen, algunos cosas cambian… —

— pero otras no. — termino de decir la frase Arnold, Helga se acerco a él.

— yo solo vine para ver como estabas y para pedirte algo. — esa aclaración sorprendió a Arnold.

— y para que soy bueno. — concluyo.

— cuando te den de alta me llamas y quiero que ese mismo día nos encontremos en el parque principal. No sé si te acuerdes cuando nos mandaron a cuidar un huevo y estuvimos discutiendo en una banca… —

— claro que me acuerdo… ¿es en ese lugar que quieres que nos encontremos? — pregunto este, dejando a Helga pensativa.

— Exacto, así que me retiro tengo cosas que hacer — dijo está saliendo muy sonrojada. Arnold sonrió, pero comenzó a pensar para que quería que se vieran en ese lugar, quien sabe.

— vamos a ver que me depara el destino. — con estos este se volvió a recostarse en esa incomoda cama.

**POR FIN!**

**Bueno ya que tarde demasiado, pero les contare en resumen lo que pasó este largo tiempo:**

**Para empezar… no eh tenido tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a esto y mis dibujos de siempre, además el poco tiempo que me ha sobrado lo eh dedicado a mi familia, ya que se han presentado muchos cumpleaños y debo asistir y eso dura todo el día.**

**Además les tengo (para los que le interesan) terribles noticias… 1. Como me encontraba estudiando en 2 universidades, pues el SENA (donde estudiaba contabilidad y fianzas) me tuve que retirar por dos razones: no tenía tiempo y tuve una fala grabe haya, como me gane enemigas en esa universidad pues me culparon de robo y me vetaron (es decir me echaron malditos desgraciados) pero no me importo tengo mi conciencia tranquila y además tengo el titulo de técnica en contabilidad y finanzas. Eso fue hace dos meses y además hacer esa carrera era muy pesado.**

**2. mi madre quería se fue de la ciudad, ¿por qué? pues consiguió un muy buen trabajo que ganaba una buena cantidad de dinero, así que se fue a vivir haya y ella viene en vez en cuando a visitarnos, ella me envía dinero para mis cosas y estudio. Así que se me hace muy duro, porque ahora vivo muy sola y como vivo con dos hombres perezosos y que no les gusta hacer nada, pues me cogieron de sirvienta, así que me toca más duro, ahora entiendo mucho a mamá. Ella me hace mucha falta y no eh tenido ganas de nada.**

**Así que solo estoy estudiando por la noche diseño y producción grafica. y hablando sobre eso…. pues fíjense que ya voy en 3ª semestre jojojojojo pues estoy haciendo 3 semestres por año, así que el otro año hago los otros 3 y salgo técnica profesional jejejeje que feliz estoy.**

**Pero el problema es que debo decir "adiós VACACIONES AAAAHHHH" si por eso no tengo tiempo porque los únicos días libres son los fines de semana y eso ya que me dejan un motón de trabajos, pueden creer que me toco trasnocharme hasta las 5:00 AM? Solo pude dormir como 4 horas máximo y eso que mi papá me obligo a dormir. se me hace muy pesado, además en un tiempo todo me salía mal y el profesor decía "estos trabajos son un fracaso total así no serán diseñadores" para colme ese señor que pego una baseada y me humillo con sus criticas, me sentí estresada y por eso me hizo perder la materia. Pero hice lo posible por pasar.**

**Pero bueno ya comencé el 3ª semestre hace una semana y como hasta ahora empezamos pues me ha dado tiempo de dormir y descansar y hacer dibujos.**

**Y con esto me despido y en unos días si Dios quiere, subo mi otro fic de esta pareja que tanto aprecio jojojojojo Goodbye!**


	16. Charla bajo el sol

(LemmonxLime. Romance, Drama)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

**I'm pregnant, so what?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 16: Charla bajo el sol y una bella reconciliación:**

Helga se encontraba en la tina del baño, pensando y un poco ansiosa por saber que pasara esta tarde cuando se encuentre con Arnold, ella le sugirió hablar en otro lugar después que le dieran de alta, pero el decidió que sería mejor en la tarde, que quería que fuera ese lugar, además así estarían más tranquilos y sin nadie encima y pegado como un chicle a un zapato. Helga no dejaba de hacer esa mueca ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser ese lugar? Gracias a eso no podía evitar tener muchos recuerdos tanto bellos, normales y triste incluso "terribles" por así decirlo; Helga decidió ya salir de la bañera, si se quedaba más tiempo le podría hacer mucho daño. Con toda la fuerza que tenia se levantó de ahí, en unos instantes sintió que se partía en dos, pero un gran esfuerzo pudo salir y colocarse un toalla muy pero muy grande.

Se vistió rápidamente, se puso su típico vestido rosa, una blusa blanca, un leguis corto y unas zapatillas planas blancas con un moñito rosa. Se dirigió a su tocador, miro el reloj primero, faltaban 4 horas para el recuentro. Perfecto, así podía tomarse su tiempo de arreglarse bien, ir a almorzar y dar un paseo de su rutina, para así calmarse y tomar mucho aire fresco, aunque bueno no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

De su cajón saco su secadora, cepillo y plancha para el cabello. No sabía porque, pero quería lucir muy hermosa y diferente, quería mostrarse bella delante de los ojos de su amado secreto. Enchufo los aparatos y dejo que la plancha se calentara, mientras se secaba el pelo y se lo peinaba a la vez. Cuando termino el primer paso, se peinó el pelo para darle un toque diferente, luego tomo la plancha y se terminó de arreglar el pelo. Cuando le quedo perfecto se puso su listón de manera diferente no quería lucir tan tradicional.

Ahora saco el maquillaje y demás, comenzó aplicándose cremas y diferentes polvos, rubores etc. Luego comenzó a ensayar una nueva manera de aplicar las sombras en sus ojos, en sus mejillas y el resto de su cara. Pues sí, anoche, antes de acostarse estuvo un rato navegando en la Internet y miro tutórales de maquillaje y de arreglos para lucir hermosa y adolescente…. Suena tonto y algo 'meme genius' pero si por culpa del embarazo no parece ya una adolescente, pero eso va a cambiar porque sea madre o no sigue siendo una adolescente de 15 años.

Y así pasaron las 2 horas y media. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo. Si no fuera por esa barrigota…. Se vería como una mujer deseable y muy hermosa, pero bueno, ahora en adelante se seguirá maquillando y arreglando más, para no lucir tan mal y sufrida, ella seguirá su vida como le plazca. Lo chistoso de verse así tan arreglada y maquillada, se acordó cuando tenía 9 años y para ir a una estúpida fiesta se arregló demasiado, bueno debió admitir que ese día se divertido bastante, pero al recordar su cara casi se asusta para luego llorar de la risa, ese día lucia ridícula, pero ya, mejor deja de recordar porque el tiempo pasa volando.

Guardo todo de nuevo, tomo su bolso y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no terminar rodando y terminar en la puerta. Eso le toma 15 minutos. Cuando termino ese tormento vio en la sala como sus padres charlaban alegremente con su hermana mayor perfecta y su perfecto esposo, ese hombre no sabe porque pero detesta tenerlo cerca, pero mejor así no se darían cuenta de que va a salir bien arreglada, si la ven empiezan las preguntas y eso la cansa y le sacan la mierda junto con piedras.

Se entró a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, si sus bebes ya la molestaban de hambre, definitivamente sus hijos van a nacer grandes y pesados, pero mejor así nacen sanos y salvos, no como otros, al ver bebes mal formados, con enfermedades y muertos le dan mucha tristeza y mucho miedo, no sabe el porqué del miedo, le da mucho miedo al saber esas historias de bebés.

Saco un jugo de naranja y se sirvió un poco, luego busco algo en la alacena y en el horno, pero no encontró nada, así que mejor cogió unas galletas de chocolate y crema batida. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a comer, definitivamente cuando venía su hermana, en esos días no come muy bien que digamos. Tiene que irse a la casa de su amiga Phoebe u otra para comer un buen almuerzo o tiene que sacarle dinero a escondidas a su padre para salir a comer en un restaurante o algo.

En ese momento entro su hermana, quien se sirvió agua. Y la miro y le sonrió como nunca, Helga solo levanto una ceja mientras bebía su jugo.

— ¿Qué, tengo algo en mi cara? — dijo con simpleza, pero un poco sarcástica.

— Ahí hermanita como eres, jeje, lo digo porque te ves…mmhh…diferente — dijo tocándose la boca sin dejar esa sonrisa.

— ¿y qué? Lo único que te diré es que saldré es todo — dijo levantándose para guardar el poco jugo que quedaba y poner el vaso en el lavaplatos.

— ¿y se puede saber para dónde hermanita? — pregunto ella cruzándose de brazos, Helga solo se dispuso a lavar el vaso, no la miro para nada, porque se había sonrojado.

— Eso a ti no te interesa, solo saldré y asunto terminado. — dijo fríamente y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa, para aplicarse brillo labial.

— No seas tan reservada conmigo, dime por favor, al verte vestida de esa manera, maquillada hasta peinada, me mata la curiosidad ¿tiene que ver con un chico? — lo último lo dijo con un tono divertido, Helga se puso roja pero de la rabia.

— ¡cállate! Y mejor vete con tu querido esposo y tus padres, no quiero que me hagas perder el tiempo y dile a mamá que volveré tarde, que haga al menos la cena o si van a salir que me dejen dinero para pedir una pizza. — dijo parándose y guardo todas sus cosas para salir.

— Está bien, pero no te pongas así ¿vale? — dijo moviendo sus manos. — le diré a mi madre y que te vaya bien. — dijo ya despidiéndose.

— ¡Vaaah! Me largo — dijo abriendo la puerta y al mismo tiempo cerrándola.

Helga comenzó a caminar despacio, miro la hora ya le quedaba poco, pero era el tiempo que necesitaba para llegar a la cita…. ¡cita! Por Dios, porque pensaba como si se fuera a encontrar con un novio o quien sabe qué. No era gran cosa, solo se iría a encontrar con el ex cabeza de balón andante, pero se sentía muy nerviosa, ella sentía que iba pasar algo por eso fue que se arregló y quedo muy bonita, cuando paso por una tienda de espejos se miró de nuevo, si se veía realmente guapa, aunque un poco extraña por la barriga sobre salida.

Miro su reloj y… perfecto, solo faltaba poco para el encuentro con Arnold. Por fin llego al dichoso parque, al parecer había demasiados niños jugando, también había madres empujando o ayudando a sus hijos, Helga sonrió ya se estaba imaginando verse a sí misma jugando y paseando a sus hijos, después de todo eso sería bellos… recuerdos. Busco por todas partes una banca muy especial en donde sentarse, busco y rogaba que estuviese vacía y poder ya descansar un poco, su espalda la esta matando.

Gracias a Dios se encontró vació pero eso si corrió para adelantarse y sentarse de una. Se relaja y vio el hermoso día que esta haciendo, pero el sol se encuentra fuerte, saco de su bolso unas gafas de sol y se las coloco. Toco un poco la banca y le trajeron viejos recuerdos. Por ejemplo cuando tuvieron que cuidar ese dichoso huevo, también cuando la estúpida y perfecta niña bonita de Lila le enseñaba modales de dama, a veces preguntaba ¿Por qué creía que esa tonta era superior a ella? Si termino siendo una chica "de cascos ligeros" definitivamente un día de estos se las pagara todas.

Y ya paso el tiempo ya marco la hora. _"no demorara en llegar"_ pensó Helga ya un poco nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a salir cada vez más fuerte, sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cabeza. Se echó viento con su mano para tratar de controlarse, pero no podía, saco de su bolso una botella de agua (había que estar preparada para todo) y bebió unos cuantos sorbos y la volvió a guardar.

— Después de todo viniste, me alegra mucho — Helga abrió los ojos como platos, eso la tomó por sorpresa, ella volteo a mirar y vio cerca a Arnold, lleva puesto una camisa blanca con un estampado deportivo, unos pantalones ajustado color azul oscuro y su típica gorra.

— Claro, yo dije que vendría ¿no? — dijo Helga desviando la mirada, quitándose las gafas de sol.

— Bueno, eso no importa, lo importante es que ambos ya estamos aquí. — dijo ya sentándose junto a ella poniéndola más nerviosa. — este lugar no te trae… ¿viejos recuerdos? — dijo en tono divertido. Helga lo miro.

— Si claro, eso pensaba antes de que llegaras — dijo sonriendo un poco y tratándose de calmar.

— Si pasamos por tantas cosas, y aunque no me creas esos recuerdos son muy especiales para mí. — dijo ya mirándola con esos ojos llenos de seducción y amor. Helga se puso muy nerviosa y apretó el bolso que lleva con sigo

— bueno ya, ¿porque no mejor vamos al grano? tengo cosas que hacer. — dijo rápidamente, ya quería saber ese motivo y por eso dijo esa mentira.

— tu no cambias ¿verdad? pero si es lo que tu quieres. — dijo Arnold dando un suspiro, para luego respirar hondo:

Helga se acomodo mejor en la vieja banca, se nota que va pa' largo y quitando un poco sus nervios le presto atención.

— helga primero que todo... porque no dejamos este estúpido teatro y aceptamos de una buena vez, que tú y yo nos amamos, nos gustamos, nos atraemos y que el destino nos hizo uno para el otro; puedes negarlo si quieres, pero yo no, este mar de sentimientos que tengo aquí tiene que salir o terminare ahogándome, así que lo único que te digo es lo que exactamente siento Helga. — soltó un airecito y miro a helga.

Esta se encontraba con la boca bien abierta y sorprendida, nunca antes había escuchado hablar de esa manera a Arnold ni siquiera cuando se dieron su primer beso y decidieron que fue por parte de la adrenalina que sintieron en ese momento. Arnold la miro y con mucho amor dijo:

— te amo helga, con todo mi corazón. — Helga desvió lentamente la mirada y la oculto.

— Arnold, debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco tus palabras, pero tú mismo lo dijiste una vez: ya no somos unos niños, es decir, yo ya no soy la misma niña de 9 años o de 13 años. Las cosas han cambiado y demasiado a mi parecer — dijo helga en tono suave y maduro a la vez.

— ¿que quieres decir con eso Helga? — Arnold puso mirada seria.

— sabes de que hablo, pero ya que lo preguntas... simplemente: no se si puedo volver a confiar en ti, tengo miedo de que me vuelvas a herir y me dejes sola; mira, esos rotos sentimientos me hicieron fuerte y desconfiada, así que no se que responderte a tu confesión o como lo quieras llamar, pero eso no quiere decir que este negando lo que me hablaste, espero que lo entiendas. — Arnold bajo un poco su mirada.

Tiene mucha razón, la a lastimado demasiado, incluso lo esta haciendo ahora que le confeso sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero el va a seguir firme con sus sentimientos y palabras y hará todo lo posible por tener a la mujer que ama a su lado, especialmente por su "condición"

— entiendo perfectamente, así que haré esto: me ganare de nuevo tu confianza para luego ganarte tu amor y afecto — dijo arnold sonriendo de nuevo. — Claro también el amor de nuest-DIGO de tus hijos, jejeje — Helga alzo una ceja y lo miro raro, Arnold casi la caga diciendo "nuestro hijos" y se puso nervioso y trata de fingir.

— bueno... si quieres ganarte mi confianza, te dejare. — dijo con simpleza.

— ¡¿de verdad?! — Arnold se puso muy feliz.

— claro, pero no será demasiado fácil, así que lo tomas o lo dejas. — helga sonrió macabramente y haciendo brillar sus ojos de maldad.

— Sabia que dirías algo así, pero obviamente lo tomo — Arnold puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

— Como quieras — dijo con simpleza Helga alzando sus hombros para luego mirar el horizonte.

— bueno Helga ve al grano... ¿que quieres que haga primero? — dijo en un tono casi enfadado pero divertido, Helga se echo a reír y lo miro con una tierna sonrisa... fingida.

— me alegra que me conozcas lo suficiente... ¡EMPECEMOS! — helga primero pestañeo, para luego cambiar su actitud a una demoníaca. — primero: ¡Quiero! quiero, que termines ¡con la maldita esa de Lila! — estaba tranquila pero de nuevo cambio de tierna a demonio.

— vale, de acuerdo, terminare con ella esa mentira, pero cálmate. — dijo Arnold nervioso y alzando sus manos moviéndolas, para calmarla.

— Espera que no me dejaste terminar — dijo levantándose y colocando sus manos en su cintura y juntando sus cejas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —

— no quiero que la lleves a un lugar privado, ¡quiero que delante de todo el colegio, le grites y le digas a mi manera que terminas con ella, quiero verla humillada y llorando! quiero que pague todo el mal que me hizo, así que esa es mi primera petición. — Helga se calmo y se sentó de nuevo.

Arnold se encontraba en shock, todo su cuerpo se puso blanco como la harina. Helga le dio un golpecito en su nariz para hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡despierta ex cabeza de balón! — Arnold sacudió su cabeza y la miro de nuevo con nervios.

— ¿Por qué me pides eso tan horrible? — le dijo arnold con voz quebradiza.

— ¡HORRIBLE! — Grito ella para luego levantarse — ¡HORRIBLE los pies de mi abuela! — Se cruzo de brazos — esa se merece eso y mas, por todo el daño que me hizo, y también va incluso lo que te hizo a ti, así sea mínimo —

— ¿mínimo? — lo dijo enfadado, interrumpiéndola.

— como sea, así que lo haces, porque viene mas pedidos, luego con mucho gusto seré tu novia. — termino de decir con una sonrisa.

— ¿mas pedidos? — Arnold se sorprendió y puso cara de: "meme inglip" — ¡no seas tan rencorosa Helga! — le dijo, ella bufo feo.

— ni que te estuviera pidiendo que me traigas él papa o al presidente aquí en este momento. Solo te pido lo justo y necesario. — dijo un tanto orgullosa.

— ¡Ya entendí! vale, lo haré, lo Hare. ¿Se te ofrece algo más? — dijo ya cediendo, luego se paro.

— No, por el momento no. — dijo Helga sentándose de nuevo. — pero cuando me acuerde de algo te lo diré, o te llamare, no se, pero lo sabrás. — dijo como toda la normalidad del mundo, Arnold junto un poco sus cejas.

— "_esta no va cambiar nunca, me temo" — _Pensó Arnold rascándose un poco su cabeza, pero se le ocurrió una idea para desquitarse un poco

— Helga, no me vayas a replicar todo lo que dijiste ¿estamos de acuerdo? Bueno, la cosa es que si quieres tener al menos ¿una cita conmigo? — dijo como si le estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, Helga se sonrojo y Arnold sonrío, Helga puso cara seria.

— esta bien, pero con una condición — dijo alzando su mano y señalar con su dedo índice, Arnold ya se esperaba algo así, pero espera que no sea algo grande.

— ¿y eso seria…? —

— quiero que vayamos a un sitio que yo quiera y que me gastes o compres todo lo que te pida ¿vale? — dijo sonriéndole, Arnold se puso azul, creyó sacar ventaje que le dieron gato por liebre.

— esta bien, entonces vamos al sitio que tu quieres ir — dijo estirándole su mano, Helga sonrojada sonrío y la tomo para así levantarse.

— Vámonos — dijo Helga muy contenta, Arnold solo sonrío y le apretó la mano con cariño.

Se fueron de la mano pasaron primero por todo el parque, el mundo los veía como una pareja joven casada, ellos solo reían y se miraban como verdaderos amantes. Cuando llegaron a la carretera, esperaron un rato para que pasara un taxi, cuando se acerco uno Arnold le dio la seña del servicio y luego ambos se subieron sin soltarse de sus manos, Helga y Arnold se prometieron jamás solarte de esa mano tan calida, que los llena de alegría todos los días y ambos se fueron mas que contentos, ya que inician un nuevo amor, aunque todo camino tiene obstáculos, pero saben que harán todo lo posible por superarlos claro con la ayuda de Dios.

XOXO

**Antes que todo…. ¡Feliz día internacional de la mujer! Les deseo a todos mis bellas seguidoras de la historia un bello atrasado día, jejejeje ¿Qué haría el mundo sin nosotras? Nada de nada. xD**

**Casi que no…. Dirían muchos.**

**Lo se, lo se, quieren matarme y ahorcarme por esta increíble demora. Los entiendo, yo también me siento así cuando leo una historia interesante y no la continúan.**

**Buenos les diré una cosita: tuve unas terribles dificultades en mi vida personal, cuando saque un tiempo escribiré lo grave que esta mi situación. Así que visiten mi perfil de la pagina "deviantart" que hay es donde voy a subir lo que me paso estos largos meses.**

**Pero tranquilos no todo es mala noticia, también tuve bonitas cosas.**

**Otra cosa:**

**Les prometo ser mas responsable y cumplida, sinceramente me prometo a subir un capitulo cada 15 días es decir hoy 9 de marzo subí este capitulo, así que el otro lo subiré el 23 de marzo, el otro el 6 y así hasta que por fin la termine. Así que cada sábado quinceañero miran a ver si ya lo subí, me di de cuenta que los sábados me queda mejor subir los capítulos, con eso me organizo y ya ustedes saben cuando están los capitulo. Si no lo llego a subir un sábado: será otro día cercano o paso algo que me impidió hacerlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, correos privados, de poner la historia en alerta o en favoritos, me hace sentir orgullosa amor y paz de Dios estén con ustedes, gracias.**

**¡Adios hasta la próxima!**


	17. Consejos

(Romance, Drama, Comedia)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

**I'm pregnant, so what?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 17: Consejos:**

Llegaron a su destino, juntos, obviamente Arnold se sintió mas aliviado, ¿Por qué? Simple, ¡no se avergonzaba tener al lado una chica de 15 años embarazada! Mentiras obviamente era porque se encontraba al lado de la mujer que ama.

Se encontraban en el parque de diversiones, esa noche es especial, ya que es "la feria del dulce" y que también llego un circo extranjero con nuevas estrellas. Lo feo es que no podían disfrutar de las atracciones por el estado de Helga, pero eso no les impidió que se divirtieran al máximo. Entre ellos solo hubo risas, diversión, también muestras de amor como caricias y besos tiernos y profundos, no les importaba que los miraran o el "que dirán" al diablo con eso, se aman y listo.

Hicieron fila para entrar al castillo de los espejos, cuando entraron les pareció a ambos simple, pero ese pensamiento se borro cuando Arnold choco contra un espejo, casi se rompe la nariz, Helga se burlo de el, luego un camino y también choco contra un espejo, ella tomo su nariz graciosamente pensando que se le iba a caer. Luego Arnold tropezó dándose otro golpe e la cara, su nariz ahora si quedo como una breva grande.

Después de salir de la atracción ambos se fueron al restaurante de comida rápida del parque. Al entrar pidieron un combo grande, Arnold pidió una hamburguesa grande doble, papas y malteada, Helga pidió una hamburguesa grande sin queso, doble ración de papas fritas, malteada y postre. Se fueron a comer en un sitio tranquilo, bromeaban y reían mientras comían.

Cuando terminaron se fueron a subir en la ultima atracción, la rueda de la fortuna, cuando entraron Helga se sentó muy al lado de Arnold, este sonrío y puso su mano en el hombro de Helga, mientras subían observaron las hermosas estrellas del cielo.

— la luna están hermosa ¿verdad Arnold? — dijo Helga calmada y sonriendo tiernamente.

— si, igual que tu — dijo también sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Helga.

— Idiota, como voy hacer bonita, si tengo un enorme bulto todo el tiempo — dijo sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

— Eso no me importa, lo que digo es verdad — dijo serenamente y abrazándola.

Helga le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de Arnold y luego miro la hermosa luna, solo sonrío tiernamente y atrajo mas a Helga, haciendo que ella recostara su cabeza en su hombro.

Luego salieron de la atracción, ya se dirigieron a la salida, ya la demás personas se estaban yendo, porque a decir verdad ya era tarde y en una hora ya cierran el parque.

Tomaron un taxi y se fueron muy abrazaditos, Helga viendo los edificios iluminados se fue durmiendo, al fin y al cabo estaba demasiado cansada y sus bebes también. Pero como todo paseo en un parpadeo llegaron a la casa de los Pataki.

— Helga despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa. — dijo en susurro Arnold, Helga pestaño y par de veces, se sentó bien y estiro un poco su cuerpo para sacar pereza.

Arnold la ayudo a bajar y la acompaño hasta su puerta, Helga en su bolso saco sus llaves y las puso en la chapa.

— bueno Arnold gracias por este paseo, me divertí mucho — dijo sonriendo y dejándose llevar de nuevo por las emociones del embarazo.

— no fue nada, lo hice para verte sonreír —

— ja,ja,ja, eres cursi ex cabeza de…. — no pudo terminar porque Arnold le deposito un beso profundo y apasionado, Helga se sorprendió pero luego se dejo llevar.

— ¡hiciste trampa! — le replico Helga en broma.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso eso no es lo que hacen las parejas? — dijo Arnold, Helga puso un mueca. (Era idiota o se hacia)

— ¬¬ tu y yo no somos oficialmente una pareja. Primero: no le has terminado a la loca de Lila a mi estilo. Segundo: no me has pedido normalmente ser tu novia y compañera; así que cuando hagas esos dos pasos con mucho gusto hacemos "eso de pareja" _¿__Capisci__?_ — Arnold quedo "poker face" al oír la "aclaración" de Helga.

—…bueno, si tu lo dices Helga. — se puso tensa la conversación y lo peor era que el chofer del taxi tenia las orejas grandes y estaba casi por fuera del carro escuchando detalladamente todo, "_metiche_" pensó Arnold.

— me parece bien, buenas noches y adiós. — con esto Helga entro a su casa dejando ya solo a Arnold.

— Adiós — dijo el joven levemente y suspirando.

Arnold volvió al taxi y le dijo al conductor que lo llevase a casa. Arnold se entretuvo viendo la ventana.

— es duro ser padre tan joven ¿verdad? — pregunto el conductor con buenas intenciones, Arnold le miro por unos segundo y luego suspiro.

— si señor, pero hay que superarlo como sea ¿no cree? — Arnold lo dijo medio sonriendo, de se estableció una conversación.

— Por supuesto, aunque te soy sincero… — Arnold asintió para que prosiguiera — yo también fui padre a los 16 años, al principio dude mucho pero me di cuenta que amo a mi esposa y a mis 3 hijos especial el mayor; para que veas que no quiero darte cantaleta te doy un consejo. —

— vaya. Siendo eso verdad con gusto lo escucho señor. —

— mira se que es duro eso de la crianza, pero para que su hijo tenga un buen futuro, hagan todo lo posible por estudiar y a ti hombrecito te toca mas duro, ya que tienes que trabajar y estudiar a la vez. También tienen que ahorrar, uno no siempre va a recibir ayuda ya sea de sus padres o seres cercanos. — empezó a contar el conductor.

— si eso estaba pensando, pero tengo miedo que por eso no tenga tiempo para ella. — dijo Arnold moviendo sus manos.

— Jajá — ríe el señor y niega con la cabeza. — Mira muchacho, yo tuve ese mismo miedo también, así que cometí el error de solo terminar la secundaria y empezar a trabajar medio tiempo, para supuestamente estas con ella y el niño, pero mírame ahora, por no tener estudio ni nada mayor que presentar mírame, soy un viejo conductor de taxi, que solo recibe el 60% de ganancia por día, mi esposa tiene que limpieza en una empresa y mi hijos a duras penas pueden estudiar ¿quieres ese futuro para ellos? — luego de terminar, freno en un semáforo y miro a Arnold quien se encontraba pensativo.

— por supuesto que no, deseo lo mejor para ellos. — dijo con sinceridad, el señor le sonrío.

— eso esta bien y para empezar, debes buscar una buena ayuda para controlar tus tiempos y tu dinero, para que ahorren tanto para sus gastos y los gastos del bebe, también cuando tu chica tenga a ese bebe, se ponga a estudiar y trabajar aunque sea en algo censillo y fácil. ¿me entiendes? — Arnold asintió.

— si tiene razón, pero yo no la dejare, tocaría hacer eso cuando sus padres dejen de ayudarla. — dijo Arnold.

— pues si esa es otra, pero que el dinero que le den, mas vale que lo sepa distribuir porque repito, deben ahorrar. —

— claro, pero are para que ellos 3 reciban la mejor vida de todas, por supuesto yo empecé a buscar un empleo para empezar a ahorrar. — el conductor quedo sorprendido.

— espera… dijo usted ¿ellos 3? — le dijo mirándolo por el retrovisor.

— si señor, voy a tener unos gemelos, por eso me toca mas duro porque van a llegar 2 de una vez. — el conducto casi se atropella al escuchar eso.

— ¡wow! ¡eso si es una gran sorpresa! Ya tienes 2 bebes tan joven. —

— si, yo reaccione de una peor manera por poco y me tiro del quinto piso. —

— jajaja, ahí muchacho te admiro… bueno llegamos a su destino. Espero que tome el consejo y siga con calma, todo el dinero que le den ahórrelo, se que ya no puede hacer lo mismo de antes, pero ahora su mente solo la ocupara esos lindo gemelos. — le dijo el conductor mirándolo de nuevo Arnold le sonrío.

— si entiendo, gracias por animarme y apoyarme, lo tomare en cuenta. — dijo bajándose y pagándole.

— me alegro, cuando los vi juntos me acorde de mi esposa y yo, luego cuando te vi solo me acorde de mi hijo mayor, creo que tu tienes su misma edad, axial que me dio anímalo… por siento felicidades por ser padre. — dijo ya despidiéndose.

— gracias y que le vaya bien señor y de nuevo gracias. — Arnold se puso su gorra y subió las escaleras de su pórtico.

— de nada y adiós — el señor arranco y se fue.

Arnold suspiro y se entro a su casa y su vio a su habitación, en la mesa había algo cubierto, se acerco curioso y quito un pequeño mantel suave. Ahí esta su comida junto a una nota, que es de su abuela.

_*aquí esta tu comida de la edad de piedra, disfrútala cariño. atte.: tu abuela cavernícola*_

Arnold sonrío y negó la cabeza, su abuela nunca cambia y eso lo pone contento. Comió un poco y se tomo todo el jugo sin azúcar y menos mal porque venia sediento y un poco lleno de dulce.

Se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir, pensara con la almohada, ya que mañana terminara con Lila, pero obviamente siguiendo las instrucciones de su casi novia Helga, el lo que tiene miedo es como va a reaccionar Lila, como es ahora no se espera menos de ella, es una mujer muy peligrosa. Pero bueno todo queda en las manos de Dios, el nos dirá con hechos lo que pasara. Se durmió.

Al otro día, se levanto temprano, desayuno junto a sus abuelos, ya que sus padres se tuvieron que ir a hacer un trabajo especial. Desayuno feliz, sonriendo como su abuela ahora se puso un traje futurista, parecía un robot y su abuelo alejándola y como siempre llamándola "loca" Arnold se imagino a su abuela como cavernícola y ahora se salto millones de generaciones.

— hijo llego tu cohete espacial, para llevarte a la escuela en la luna. — dijo su abuela dándole un beso y dándole su almuerzo en papel aluminio.

— gracias abuela, nos vemos por la noche. Adiós abuelo no dejes salir a la abuela así. Los quiero — dijo Arnold cogiendo su mochila y saliendo rápido.

— si no te preocupes gigante, no dejare a la loca salir. — dijo fuerte para luego toser un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta la abuela ya estaba en la calle caminando.

— ¿pero que demo….? — salio rápido tras ella.

XOXO

Arnold se encontró a Helga en el bus, el le dijo que hoy terminaría con Lila, así que la chica sonrío y le dijo que al salir a descanso se vieran en la biblioteca y ahí le decía su plan de como debe terminar con esa idiota presumida. Arnold a lo ultimo suspiro cansado, no sabe porque pero nada de eso saldrá bien.

Ingresaron a clase y vieron algunas materias, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre, todos los adolescentes salieron corriendo ya que estaban por salir, ya que va haber una pelea en la cafetería, 2 chicos que se darán golpes hasta ver quien es el vencedor. Helga le dio su celular a Phoebe para que le hiciera el favor de gravar la pelea y de ahí aprovecharon de ir a la biblioteca a planear lo acordado.

Ellos se dirigían a la biblioteca vieron que algunos estudiantes se dirigían rápido a la cafetería, otros al parecer no les interesa, antes de entrar Helga se escondió cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, Arnold simplemente la abrió en par en par, todos lo miraron extrañados.

— queridos compañeros, es un placer informales, que en la cafetería ahí una pelea de dos chicos que se golpearan a muerte y claro, están haciendo apuestas de hasta 4.000 dólares, los están esperando para armar el espectáculo. — dijo con toda confianza sonriendo. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Hasta que un joven grito: — ¡SIIIIIIIIIII PELEA! — todos comenzaron a gritar cosas parecidas y dejaron todo tirados y salieron corriendo lo mas pronto posible del lugar. Menos mal la bibliotecaria estaba en ese momento en el baño.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería los contrincantes se empezaron a alistar, sus aliados los animaban y los grupos de popularidad del centro armaban el típico alborto de cuando armaban pelea. Estaban tan complicada la situación que los docentes no podían controlar nada.

Llegaron el resto de compañeros del colegio llamando la atención de casi todo el mundo.

— ¿Quién es el que esta haciendo las apuestas? Porque voy a apostar 4.000 dólares para ganar 8.000 dólares. — pregunto el joven, todos se quedaron callados de la sorpresa de la cantidad.

Nuestro amigo Stinky, vio que traía una libreta para escribir a los apostadores y sus cantidades "esta es mi oportunidad de ganar dinero" saco su libreta, se puso una gorra muy extraña y no tan llamativa para ocultarse de los docentes.

— ¡amigos soy yo! — todos miraron a Stinky, el le sonrío de manera seductora. — ¡se aceptan apuesta de todo tipo de efectivo acérquense! — dijo emocionando a los chicos quienes lo miraban, después el respiro hondo y dijo:

— También se aceptan celulares — y ahí fue cuando todo el mundo se le fue encima para empezar con las apuestas, y se armo de nuevo el alboroto de la pelea, nuestro amigo Stinky se gano la lotería con eso, ya que sus ganancias eran del 20%.

En la biblioteca…

— tal parece que eso se va a demorar. — dijo Helga pensando lo de la dichosa pelea. — bueno ahora sigue nuestro plan. — concluyo mirando a Arnold.

— si dime rápido, porque me imagino que quieres que lo haga cuando acaba la pelea de la cafetería ¿verdad? — dijo rápidamente, Helga le miro por un momento.

— bueno, algo. Pero al parecer no conoces mucho eso de las peleas. — dijo Helga, Arnold la miro extrañado.

— recuerdas que hace 2 años hubo un pelea parecida, luego nos mandaron a todos a la gran sala de castigos ha hacer planas. —

— si lo recuerdo, ese día casi me quedo sin dedos. — dijo tocando su mano al recordar ese horrible día.

— ¿y crees que fuiste el único? Bueno a lo que voy es que cuando nos manden a la sala de castigos, hay le vas a terminar a ella. — dijo ya el plan.

— y como le hago, si tenemos que estar callados y de pronto haciendo planas. — le dijo en un semblante serio y un tanto como si fuese broma.

— mira es un grupo grande obviamente les costara trabajo así que se irán a una reunión de profesores para planear el castigo de todos y ahí aprovecharas, así que colorín colorado ese noviazgo se acabado. — Arnold lo pensó un momento, no esta mal el plan, pero bueno ya que puede hacer.

— muy bien lo are… pero antes ¡PELEAAAAAAA! — grito y salio corriendo a ver el espectáculo o la pelea.

— ¡oye espérame ex-cabeza de balón! — dijo Helga saliendo tras el.

En la cafetería….

Helga como pudo entro y busco a su amiga Phoebe y se hizo junto a ella para seguir grabando la pelea.

Los 2 contrincantes se daban golpes duros, ninguno de dejaba del otro, en una cayeron al suelo pero aun así no se dejaban. El publico por así decirlo, gritaban y le daban ánimos para que ganara su aliado. Algunos se movían dándole indicaciones de como golpearlo. Otros gritaban emocionados que ya casi iba a ganar, eso empero las cosas porque ya los contrincantes se empezaron a darse golpes fatales, estando ya manchados de sangre.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando uno de ellos alzo a su contrincante y se lo llevo contra la ventana de la cafetería, cayendo juntos en el patio de la escuela. Luego de eso gritaron ¡ESO ES SIIIIII! Salieron al patio para seguir viendo quien perdería y ganaría la pelea.

— ¡pártele su mandarina en gajos! — grito uno de la multitud.

— ¡No te dejes, arránquele las mechas! — grito otro y así los fueron animando hasta de nuevo iniciaron la pelea.

Dos horas después…

Tal y como lo predijo Helga, estaba todo el colegio en la sala de castigo, incluso los que no les intereso al final se unieron.

Los contrincantes fueron llevados a un hospital, no sin antes ser expulsados de por vida. Arnold vio como ya estaba completamente solos pero obviamente en silencio para no empeorar la situación. Se paro recibiendo las miradas, Helga se alerto y saco su celular GALAXI s3 y comenzó a grabar de nuevo. Eso se pondrá bueno.

Se acero a Lila quien se encontraba pintoreteándose la cara.

— Lila, lamento interrumpirte, pero necesito hablar contigo ¿puedo? — dijo en forma relajada.

— Empieza a hablar — dijo ella siguiendo su labor "perfecto" pensó Helga grabando concentradamente.

— como quieras. — Dijo y suspiro — lo nuestro se acabo, no… mas bien esta farsa se acaba hoy. Ya me di cuenta de mis errores y pienso remediarlos, así que por eso empecé contigo. — esta vez lo dijo de manera relajada, por así decirlo.

Todos lo presentes o los oyentes mejor, quedaron sorprendidos, otro se empezaron como a buscar lo gracioso, como abucheando o gritando como locos, en el grupo de Helga solo dijeron "OOOHHHHH" y Helga trataba de reírse pasito para no dañar la grabación porque esta de ATAQUE.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Lila, no sabía como reaccionar ¿Cómo se atreve? — ¿sabes lo acabas de decir? Puedes retractarte. —

— Lila ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Un sufrido? O ¿un tipo que le gusta llamar la atención? Pues te equivocas. —

— ¡no lo se! ¡Ni me importa! — dijo Lila levantándose de su puesto — pero eres un idiota, si me hablaste para esto, pudiste pedirme avernos ido a un sitio privado o después de este ¡estúpido castigo! — reacciono de la peor manera, tanto que se le corrió el maquillaje y estaba muy roja por todas esas miradas encima.

— pues lo lamento, pero yo ya no me aguantaba mas esta farsa y como tu eres una perra… — todos hicieron un sonido de sorpresa y burla a la vez. — fue la única manera de hacerte entender esto… ¿entiendes, o te hago dibujitos en plastilina? — ahora si todos comenzaron a reírse por las palabras de Arnold.

Helga no aguanto más la risa y se echo a reír como loca. Pero aun así no dejaba de grabar. Arnold también estaba que se reía pero mantuvo su postura, en cambio lila se puso roja de rabia y vergüenza. ¡Esta es la peor humillación que ha recibido en su vida!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves maldito imbecil?! ¿No sabes quien soy yo? ¡Te odio idiota! — dijo Lila ya explotando y le dio unos empujones a Arnold el solo la miraba con seriedad, Helga, se acerco para evitar que esa bruja le pusiera una mano encima.

— ¡claro que sabe quien eres! ¡Eres la reina de las perras! jajajajajaja — Helga dijo riéndose, todos los demás disfrutaban el espectáculo, Phoebe se preocupo un poco.

Lila y Arnold la voltearon a mirar, Helga solo se disponía a grabar y a reírse. Lila empujo a Arnold y se acerco como una fiera a Helga, ella se asusto un poco, así que guardo su celular. Todos se quedaron en silencio, la cosa se va a poner grave.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — dijo señalando a Helga, ella solo meneo la cabeza y se cruzo de brazos.

— r-e-i-n-a d-e l-a-s p-e-r-r-a-s, tras del echo sorda. — dijo Helga dándole la espalda. Lila ya no aguanto más.

— ¡mira quien fue hablar! Más perra eres tú, que se dejo embarazar y ni siquiera sabe quien es el padre. — le contra ataco, Helga se dio la vuelta. Lila sonrío satisfecha y acomodándose el pelo.

— lo repito: ¡NO TE VUELVAS A METER CON MIS HIJOS, PUTA! — grito Helga quien le metió un puñetazo a Lila y la hizo caer al suelo. Todos se alborotaron "¡pelea de nuevo!" gritaron algunos, otros se emocionaron.

— ¡maldita gorda! — Lila le iba a pegar a Helga, ella se retrocedió y a tiempo Arnold detuvo a Lila tomándola de la cintura y alejándola de Helga.

— ¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Se te olvida en que estado esta ella! — Arnold hacia lo posible por detenerla, ella comenzó a gritar.

— ¡SUELTAME! — Lila trato de pegarle también a Arnold, — ¡ahora entiendo todo! ¡Me dejaste por estar con esa! ¿No es cierto? — entre jaleos dijo Lila, Helga miro seriamente la escena.

— si es cierto, ¡Arnold ahora esta conmigo, puedes morderte los codos! ¡Bruja! — le dijo Helga triunfadora, de repente sintió un extraño dolor, pero disimulo.

— ¡malditos traidores me las a pagar! — Lila mordió a Arnold, y así se puso soltar y corrió hacia Helga, dándole un fuerte empujón.

Todos se asustaron y algunos con la ayuda de Arnold detuvieron a Lila, Phoebe y otras chicas ayudaron a Helga, ella abrió fuerte los ojos, un dolor mas fuerte sintió en su cuerpo haciéndola gritar, ella se tomo el estomago y empezó a gritar mas fuerte.

— ¡me duele! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mis bebes! — Helga, se le cortaba la respiración y se puso pálida y blanca como la leche.

— ¡dios Mio! ¡Llamen al director y a una ambulancia! ¡Rápido! — grito Phoebe, una chica salio corriendo en busca del director, Phoebe saco su celular y empezó a llamar a la ambulancia. Helga seguía gritando y cada vez se sentía más débil.

Todos lo presentes trataron de calmarse, Arnold le pidió a sus amigos que sacaran a Lila de ahí, definitivamente fue mala idea todo ese estupido espectáculo. Se acerco Helga y la tomo de la mano, ella se le apretó fuerte, Arnold trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque eso no sirviera de nada.

— ¡ya viene la ambulancia! — Dijo Phoebe, — ¡por favor traigan una silla para sentarla y sacarla de aquí! — un muchacho trajo rápidamente una silla apropiada, entre Arnold y otros dos, sacaron a Helga del lugar.

El director llego para calmar la situación, tubo ayuda de algunos docentes, para ordenar a casi toda la escuela. En ese momento llego la ambulancia, Phoebe y Arnold se fueron con ella y una docente los acompaño. Los demás compañeros les deseo suerte y que Helga estuviera bien.

Llamaron a los padres de Helga y se dirigieron al hospital, ya que según el medico auxiliar, puede que Helga tenga ya un parto, es decir ya van llegar al mundo los hermosos bebes.

OXOX

**Gracias a todos por leer:**

**Primero que todo:**

**Les quiero dar las gracias a todos por seguir esperando este capitulo, lamento de verdad la tardanza pero estoy de vuelta. Vi en algunos comentarios o "****Reviews****" que me hacían preguntas, con mucho gusto las responderé pero de esta manera: "Hare un video con todas sus preguntas y lo subiré en mi usuario de YOUTUBE así que pregúntenme lo que quieran y yo elegiré las mas concretas y coherentes" listo esas cosas de ese tipo me gustan mucho y gracias ^^.**

**Lo bueno: Me vi la película de "el Hombre de Acero" quede con la boca abierta y sola parpadee como 2 veces xD. Y me compre ¡UN PELUCHE DE HELLO KITTY! No lo puedo apartar de mi lado xD, lo adoro. **

**Lo malo: este semestre me lo raje y me fue muy mal. (Lo bueno es que alcanzo a pasar al quinto) No se que me paso, pero solo les digo que me lo tire y obviamente tengo que reponer las 3 materias que perdí mas las de los semestres pasados. Me quede sin vacaciones, todo me salio mal.**

**Para aquellos que se desesperan porque no subo capítulos: yo se que es feo prometer y no cumplir. Pero deben entender que este medio año metí la pata al lodo y ahora estoy enterrada en el lodo. Este semestre fue pesado, mas no me salían las cosas y nada funcionaba. Me eh trasnochado y medio eh mirado mis otras paginas. ("¿y los fines de semana qué?") Pues tengo que descasar, lavar, limpiar la casa y atender a mi padre y hermano mayor. Como algunos saben mi madre ya no vive conmigo se fue a trabajar fuera de la ciudad así que ahora vive haya, además que mis padres se separaron. También en algunos fines de semana me fui a trabajar a un hotel a barrer a limpiar baños, arreglar cuartos y ayudar en la cocina a servir más de 100 almuerzos. Así que entiendan, les dio las gracias si me entienden, se que no es bueno desquitarse, ni contar los problemas para dar lastima, solo quiero que me comprendan. En estos 3 días que tengo de "vacaciones" Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por subir mas capítulos.**


	18. 2 Milagros

(Romance, Drama, Comedia)

**¿Una chica como Helga como terminaría así? En especial teniendo ese carácter, sobre todo Arnold… ¿Cómo reaccionara con ello?**

**I'm pregnant, so what?**

**(Estoy Embarazada; ¿y qué?)**

_(Lenguaje vulgar 16+)_

_Deadrea94_

_Primera parte:_

**CAPITULO 18: 2 Milagros:**

La ambulancia iba a toda velocidad para poder llegar al hospital, incluso traspasaban semáforos en rojo, pero era por el bien de la chica que esta en problemas, los auxiliares la ayudaban y trataban de calmar un dolor. Sus contracciones son fuertes cada vez que pasa el tiempo. Todos no sabían que cara poner o como reaccionar a tal situación, pero es obvio en ciertos sentidos, pero al principio todo estaba bien y de un momento a otro se convirtió en una mala situación, mala no ¡grave! Que es otra cosa.

Por fin llegaron al hospital, los que se encontraban mas otros médicos se acercaron al ver la nueva paciente que se quejaba de dolor. El auxiliar le grito al medico que esta niña muy pronto dará a luz, así que el doctor pidió que la llevaran a un cuarto y le conectara el aparato para saber como van sus contracciones y un pequeño análisis sobre el bebé, pero después el medico cayo en cuenta que no era uno solo sino ¡dos! Con más urgencia se la llevaron al cuarto.

Los acompañantes de Helga se quedaron en la sala de espera, una linda enfermera se les acerco a los chicos y les hizo algunas preguntas respecto a Helga y lo sucedido anteriormente, la docente que los acompañaba le explico todo lo que sabia y lo que su mejor amiga le había comentado, la enferma todo los datos y pregunto sobre su familia o parientes de Helga, Phoebe respondió que ya venían en camino y a ellos si les puede preguntar todo sus datos personales y familiares. Luego la enfermera se retiro para dirigirse a la habitación de Helga.

No tuvieron más remedio que esperar. Phoebe miro a su compañero de escuela, tenía su cabeza baja y las piernas entreabiertas, se encontraba en sus más profundos pensamientos, Phoebe pensó que Arnold se alborotaría más, pero en parte entendía su situación, así que mejor lo dejo como esta, es mejor no molestarlo… por el momento.

El celular de Phoebe comenzó a sonar, ella contesto y como los supuso se trataban de sus compañeros de clase, queriendo averiguar sobre la situación en la que se encontraban. Hablo por un gran rato, decía casi los mismo "no sabemos nada aun" diciéndolo con risas y a veces seria, el celular del otro lado fue pasado por varias personas, al parecer o mas bien todos si estaban preocupados por Helga, es que lo pasado fue un susto tremendo. Bueno no para todos.

Phoebe no desaprovecho el lecho de hablar por celular. Empezó a preguntar el paradero de la estúpida, golfa, perra incluso puta de Lila; claro, necesitaba saber sobre ella, ¿será que ya la mandaron al manicomio? (opción perfecta) ¿a una correccional de menores para mujeres? (ojala) ¿o un simple castigo? (seria el colmo) pero lo mejor para todos es que se fuera al manicomio.

Pero no, un compañero le dijo que la tenían en la dirección y solo un espía pudo averiguar un poco sobre ella, ya que esta complicado dirigirse disimuladamente o como un Ninja hacia esa oficina, ahí esta casi todos los profesores y docentes, también esta unos policías que se encarga sobre la protección de estudiantes específicamente. Y un auxiliar de ambulancia. Por poco esta casi el mundo entero en la oficina, poraí hubo una pregunta ¿Cómo cupieron en esa diminuta oficina del director? Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es ¡sobre LILA! Pues por el momento hablan del caso, incluso citaron a sus padres o familiares, pero por el momento no han llegado. Aunque… algo es seguro, Lila ahora si esta en la boca del peor lobo, es decir en muy pero muy serios problemas.

Luego de hablar un rato por celular, volvió a la sala de espera, si le toco salirse al jardín para hablar sin problemas. Hay estaba Arnold junto a la docente. Con solo una mirada le dijeron a Phoebe que nada que le avisan sobre ella. Lo único que podían hacer es seguir esperado.

XOXO

Pasaron ya 2 horas desde el accidente, y por fin vieron llegar los padres de Helga y su hermana mayor quien se encontraba acompañada de su marido. De un solo, se fueron a recepción de ese piso a preguntar y completar algunas cosas que necesitaban hay.

Lar hermana mayor de Helga se dio cuenta de la presencia del Phoebe y compañía, se dirigió hacia ellos, directo al grano pregunto "¿Qué demonios sucedió con mi linda hermanita?" entre Phoebe y la docente le explicaron lo sucedido. Olga no lo podía creer, otra vez un problema relacionado con esa chica de nombre de Lila.

Olga fue llamada por su madre, pudieron conseguir rápido un permiso para entrar y ver a Helga, Olga antes de dirigirse hacia allá, Phoebe la detuvo.

— ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? — una pregunta directa y no tan abierta.

— primero: mi madre se desmayo y casi que no la podemos despertar. Segundo: mi padre hizo todo lo posible por llegar, le pusieron una multa por pasarse un semáforo, ya que por culpa de los trancones no podíamos avanzar y eso fue lo que nos demoramos. Recuerda que vivimos en un barrio alejado, no tan cerca del centro de la ciudad. — le explico rápidamente Olga, Phoebe proceso todo y asintió dándole a entender… que entendió, así de simple.

Luego se fueron a toda prisa solo quedando Bob P. Arnold, el esposo de Olga y Phoebe. La docente se retiro del lugar ya que los familiares de Helga llegaron, ella misma dijo que con 4 adultos es mas que suficiente y ella sobraba. Phoebe la acompaño a la salida y se regreso. Vio a Arnold igual que desde llegaron al hospital, sin importar mas por hace decirlo, vio la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de una vez por todas con Arnold. Si creyó que ella era una despistada y boba, esta muy equivocado, incluso la palabra "boba" la hace reír.

Se acero al mencionado anteriormente:

—Arnold — llamo, este la miro — ¿podemos hablar? — el la miro interrogante. Trago saliva al ver sus ojos, sintiendo que no podía negarse.

—si porque no. — dijo el ya sin remedio.

—Pero aquí no, seré honesta contigo, este tema es muy delicado a mi perspectiva. Así que vamos al jardín que es tranquilo y perfecto para hablar. — Arnold supuso de los que iban a hablar, pero rogaba que no fuera eso.

—Allí podemos caminar, — prosiguió la charla —incluso tomar algo, yo invito. — dijo picándole el ojo a Arnold, este se le quedo mirándola por unos segundos, suspirando se levanto y salio junto con ella. Si no hay nada que hacer… pues bueno.

En la sala de espera estaban suegro y yerno, esperando infamación sobre Helga, no hay problema y así ambos salieron hacia el jardín, la charla será larga.

XOXO

Caminaron un poco, respirando lentamente el limpio aire que necesitaban para relajarse, esto iba mas por Phoebe que por Arnold, aunque puede que sea lo contrario, en fin se ubicaron en un sitio no tan habitado, o más bien en donde nadie paraba oreja y así pudieran hablar claro, directo al grano y en paz. Hubo un pequeño pero incomodo silencio.

—Bien, Phoebe ¿de que quieres hablarme? — rompió el silencio, se recostó un poco en el Arnold y Phoebe se acomodo mejor en un pequeño muro que sostenía el jardín.

—Arnold… yo se que tu sabes de lo que voy a hablar ¿o me equivoco? — lo miro directamente a los ojos, Arnold trago hondo pero trato de no demostrarlo.

—tu como siempre ¿no? Nunca cambias — sonrío y miro al cielo.

—tu los has dicho, espacialmente por… Helga — Phoebe llego al punto clave de la conversación. Arnold ya no pudo más y la miro vencido.

—Comienza a preguntar — suspiro y se sentó al lado de Phoebe, ella sonrío y se acomodo sus gafas.

—tranquilo solo serán preguntas abierta pero concretas. — Carraspeo un poco — ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad desde el principio? — _¡PUM!_ Eso fue lo que sonó en la cabeza de Arnold.

Silencio…

— ¿así que lo sabias? — evito mirarla, Phoebe hizo su aclaración con su cabeza.

—responde de una vez ¿si? —

—con todo respeto que te tengo, eso es problema mío… —

— ¡NO! ¡No me vengas con esas porque así si me voy a enojar! Tú sabes que Helga es como una hermana para mí a pesar de todo, los problemas que tenga ella también son los míos, no le he dicho nada pero por lo menos ten la valentía de responderme hazlo por ella y por mí, eso es lo que por lo menos debes hacer. — Arnold se asusto un poco.

—Bueno… ¡pero tranquila! Debes entenderme también — dijo un poco nervioso (cosa que nunca le había pasado)

— ¡no! no puedo hacerlo, porque creo que te estas pasando de la raya, así que por favor cuenta el porque de tus acciones y te prometo que te dejare en paz. —

—Muy bien, tu ganas — dicho esto Phoebe se acomodo mejor para así empezar a escuchar "la historia"

—fueron los celos y el alcohol, además tuve miedo… tampoco nos cuidamos y hay esta el resultado, ya había hablando con mis padres, ellos me recomendaron decir la verdad, pero cada vez que intento algo o hacemos algo pasa esto… —

—Pues si, entiendo que fuiste cobarde, pero lo que no entendí fue ¿Cómo que "hacemos algo"? explica eso —

—mira, cada vez que intento algo, pasa algo malo, cuando Helga y yo planeamos algo, pasa algo peor, y citando un ejemplo: lo que sucedió hoy respecto a ella y Lila. —

—momentito… ¿tu y Helga planearon esas palabras que le dijiste a Lila? —

—si, no pienses mal, pero Helga me propuso que si quería que me perdonara fu fuese su novia, tenia que humillar a Lila públicamente, pero nunca pensé que fuera a pasar eso, te lo juro. —

— ¡JÁ! Arnold por favor, como si no conocieras a Lila, esa mujer se le subió a la cabeza la fama y la popularidad, ¿como creías que reaccionaria? — dijo Phoebe ya enfadada.

— ¡lo se! Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, lo único que puedo hacer es acompañar a Helga y rogar porque todo salga bien. Y otra cosa Phoebe, te pido por favor discreción en todo esto, al menos hasta que todo este mal rollo pase. — dicho esto Arnold se devolvió al hospital dejando a Phoebe con mal de ojo.

—solo pido que esto se acabe de una vez por todas. —

XOXO

Todos se encontraban en la sala de espera, nada que recibían noticias concretas de Helga, aunque ya la peor parte de Helga paso, según la enfermera ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero están en exámenes porque sus bebes nacerán prematuros (en 8 meses) así que no tenían mas opción que aplicarle la cesárea, lo médicos esperan un momento oportuno para que no se presente ninguna dificultad, aunque no pueden prometer nada por el momento, la situación esta critica.

En ese momento llego el doctor encargado de Helga:

— ¿familiares de Helga G. Pataki? — se acercaron a el. —bueno, les tengo noticias algunas requieren compresión y paciencia. —

—díganos ya doctor. — hablo una desesperada Olga.

—su hija requiere ya de una cesárea, porque sus bebes se encuentran en peligro además los exámenes revelan que nacerán prematuros y no hay mas opciones, para evitar que ninguno de los 3 muera o hayan mas complicaciones. No se preocupen los bebes serán enviados a la incubadora que los ayudara a desarrollarse por completo. —

—doctor haga lo que sea necesario, pero por favor sean cuidadosos —

—no se preocupe señora Pataki, yo se que es difícil todo esto, además es lo mejor que podemos hacer. —

—gracias doctor. —

—muy bien, les aconsejo que se vallan a sus casas a descansar, esto va hacer de larga espera y si alguien quiere quedarse solo lo pueden hacer sus padres, así evitamos conflictos —

El doctor dejo la sala de espera no sin antes recibir los agradecimientos de los presentes. Todos volvieron a sus sitios. Arnold esteba muy nervioso, nunca pensó que todo ese rollo terminara con ese final. Dios lo esta castigando con todo eso, pero el tenia fe y sabe que Helga resistirá esa cesárea y sus hijos también.

—Arnold mejor vete a tu casa, y no te preocupes los únicos que se quedaran son la hermana de Helga y su madre. — le hablo Phoebe mas seria que antes.

—de acuerdo, no haré mas estupideces ¿contenta? — dijo ya sin paciencia. Con esto Phoebe lo miro mal y se fue a despedirse.

Arnold se fue del hospital, nervioso, enojado, pensativo y sobre todo cansado. Como se dijo en el hospital se quedaron Olga y su mamá. Su padre también se fue a la casa para traerles a cosas necesarias a sus hijas y esposa. Muchas cosas sucedieron en un solo día, al menos miro el cielo y la luna esta muy llenita y su luz se notaba más brillante.

—Dios mío por favor que todo salga bien. —

Mientras tanto en la sala de operaciones de maternidad, a Helga la llevan para iniciar la cesárea, fue pasada a otra camilla, le conectaron unos aparatos, le aplicaron las medicinas y sueros necesarios, los médicos comenzaron sus respectivos trabajos. Pasaba el tiempo, seguían en sus labores, el doctor principal abrió el vientre de Helga, examinaron con cuidado un aparato, lo bebes se encuentran en condiciones, pasaba mas el tiempo, sacaron el primer bebe, lo colocan en la incubadora. Sacaron el segundo bebe, hacen lo mismo. Rápidamente se lo llevan a otra sala para que los bebes sigan su desarrollo. Paso el tiempo y los médicos terminaron con Helga, pero hubo muchas complicaciones, Helga se les estaba yendo, pero el doctor no lo iba a permitir, hará lo posible para que todo salga bien. Después de acabar con los contra tiempos se llevaron a una inconciente Helga. Fue un éxito. Solo habrá que esperar el desarrollo de los gemelos bebes, y la recuperación de Helga, será lenta pero pudieron con las 3 vidas que se encontraban en sus manos. Definitivamente esos angelitos recién nacidos son 2 milagros.

Ya llego otro día más. El doctor le aviso a la madre de Helga que salio todo bien, pero que cuando llegaran todos sus familiares, les diría con mas detalles lo que tocaba hacer ahora en adelante. Olga y su madre estaban contentas por fin paso la peor parte. Después de unas horas llegaron los mismos de ayer, el doctor con todos ya reunidos comenzó hablar:

—primero que todo: lo más probable es que Helga tarde días en despertar, pero en parte es mejor porque no le tomara tan fuerte la noticia que viene…. —

—que mal y cual es esa noticia. —

—se trata de los bebes…. Ellos desde este momento tardaran un mes, después de eso ya los podrán amamantar para ya llevarlos a casa con normalidad, eso es todo. —

— ¿Cuándo podemos ver a Helga y a los bebes? —

—a Helga dentro de 3 días y a los bebes… en unos 15 días, debido a que hay que tenerlos en constantes estudios y exámenes para ver como van su desarrollo. Como saben los bebes aun les falta desarrollarse tanto físicamente como internamente. Otra cosa, cuando la madre despierte deben ayudarme a tranquilizarla y a darle a entender que vera a sus bebes cuando ellos estén bien, gracias y es todo, me retiro. —

—Muchas gracias doctor — dijo ya Miriam mas tranquila.

—todo esto me saldrá caro, una deuda que jamás se terminara — dijo cruelmente Bob Pataki.

—papá por favor, estamos hablando de tu hija y tus 2 nietos, se al menos discretos. —

—Si Bob, lo importante es que los tres están con vida y fuera de peligro —

Arnold lo único que hizo fue irse de nuevo, el pensara muchas cosas, luego en tres días vendrá y jamás se separara de Helga, estará a su lado por siempre, porque esos 2 milagros lo hicieron mas fuerte que antes.

—muchas gracias Dios, prometo ser mas fuerte. —

Helga en el fondo soñó con vivir bien con sus dos bebes, lejos de la maldad y luchara cada día por ellos.

**HOLA!**

**De acuerdo muchos me quieren asesinar, lamento muchísimo el tremendo retraso.**

**Así que me propuse darles como regalo de navidad este capitulo, saque un tiempito para escribirlo, se que quedo en veremos este capitulo, pero a lo que ami respecta me encanto muchísimo, por fin nacieron los bebes, muy pronto ya los veremos actuar en la historia. Y de navidad me dieron 80 ****reviews y espero que de año nuevo me regales 20… NO MENTIRAS que exigente soy, bueno de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen en esta historia, a todos les deseo una feliz navidad un prospero año, feliz año 2014, que reciban muchos regalos, que estén con sus familias. Yo ya estoy aquí con mi mamá, antes de abrir mis regalos subí este capitulo por ser un regalos de navidad para ustedes. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**¿Preguntas y dudas? En mi perfil esta mi Twitter y mis otras paginas en las que me pueden encontrar. Adiós hasta la proxima**


End file.
